


Away From You

by AngelOfImpala221



Series: You ❤️ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Death Threats, Deception, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Male Colman, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, True Mates, Violence, suppose Lisa Braeden/Dean WInchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: Hey Guys! So this work can't be read as a stand alone... you can start with the first part of this series called 'Stuck With You.' The summary below has spoilers for the first part, just a warning 😊😊😊P.S. Updates every Wednesday and Sunday EDT (around 2 pm hopefully :) )ENJOY!!!The Road so Far“I am Castiel Collins, Omega Prince of Eden and husband of Alpha Prince Dean Winchester, and you will obey my order.”'...tensions were high with Tophet...''Lisa then leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips, messily.'“Cas is missing.”“I can’t wait for you unhand me darling,” Asmodeus said, ignoring Dean. “I will show you what a wonderful time my Alpha knot can do to your mouth. ..."“Boys, Ketch and your mom are having an affair.”“Who wants Cassie? What do you mean Tophet has nothing to do with this?!”“Who are you?” Gabe asked in a demanding voice.The Omega smirked before sharing. “Name’s Meg Masters. And I know where Castiel is.”
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Mary Winchester, Ash & Meg Masters, Ash/Meg Masters, Baldur/Kali (Supernatural), Balthazar/Benny Lafitte, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Raphael/Dick Roman (Supernatural)
Series: You ❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945738
Comments: 51
Kudos: 35





	1. What happened in Sahiyena

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am so excited!!!! This is my first series and I hope everyone enjoys it:))))))
> 
> (P.S. Hope you like whatever I did with the summary lol >_<)

Cas had decided to do the 10 th step, last and final step in the ‘Courting Rituals for Dummies’ book. 

_ Ask them out _ _ – Courting is basically a way to show you are compatible. If your Alpha is annoyed, it means you aren’t compatible, and you have to accept that. Please don’t stalk them and obsess over them! If your Alpha acted positively to all these steps and are yet to ask you out, you ask them out. _

Right now, they were all in a strip club, just to relax before they left for Laurentia. Sam, Dean, Gabe, Cas shared a table while Charlie, Jo, Benny, Balthazar shared one, and Garth, Bess, Bobby, Ellen shared one. Balthazar and Cas had talked about it. During the show, Cas would say he is going to the restroom but get his hand sculpture and ask Dean out with a gift. Balthazar said he would get Benny to cover for him, knowing Dean wouldn’t believe Balthazar.

It was about 5 dances later Cas got up. “Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Restroom.” Cas replied.

“Like last time?” Dean commented sarcastically. “Yeah, no I am coming with.”

“Relax Dean, I’ll go with him.” Balthazar said, materializing near Cas, with a bottle in his hand. As Dean viewed him warily Balthazar said, “Fine Benny the teetotaler will go with him. Happy?” 

Before Dean could answer, someone tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. Cas, Balthazar, and Benny took this as an opportunity to flee and left. It was when they reached the exit Cas said, “You guys go in. I want to get it by myself.”

Before Benny could argue, Balthazar started, “It’s no use Benny. Cas is a stubborn ass. He left before hearing our reply.”

That’s when Benny realized Cas wasn’t there. “Fine. Let’s go in then.” Benny said as he slid his arm in Balthazar’s arm as they went in. Before they knew it, Charlie pulled them to the table.

“What-”

“Shhhh!!!” Charlie stopped Balthazar. “Look who’s there!”

Benny and Balthazar turned to find Lisa in the table with Dean, Sam, and Gabe. Charlie motioned Sam and Gabe to join their table and the two did a while later.

-x-

Cas went to the bus and got the hand sculpture. He had painted it with doodles relating to the 36 questions they had talked about the first time they met. He skipped his way to the club. He wondered whether Dean was annoyed by his advances, but he hadn’t been. In fact, he had groomed Cas in Orlanda without Cas doing anything.

He took a breath to calm down his excitement and anxiety before entering the club just to see a lady on Dean’s lap. Cas didn’t know what to think of the sight but was given the answer as the lady kissed Dean. Cas hoped for Dean to push her away, but Dean just sat there before moving his hands to her hip.

Saddened by the sight, Cas ran back to  the bus, dropping the hand sculpture on his way. He felt like crying, but he didn’t want to. Sure, Dean wasn’t annoyed by his advances, but he did avoid him. His mind was now clear to the world. Dean didn’t like him; Cas was manipulating Dean through his courting rituals. Moreover, the only times Dean responded was when they were in public, where they had to show they were close together.

Cas was stupid and blinded by his affections for Dean. Cas should have understood it, instead of trying to get Dean to like him. As Cas leaned on the window, he realized how Dean might have been avoiding him and distancing himself from Cas. Maybe Dean slept and spent all his time in the study because he didn’t want to be with Cas. Even during their tour, he preferred staying with Benny and not with Cas. Not because he was trying to give Cas space, but to give himself space. Cas was stupid. 

Cas’ thoughts were disrupted by a movement outside.  He cautiously got up and went to the open door of the bus, wielding his knife from his boot. There was nobody outside. Huffing a breath, he turned to go back to his seat only to be face to face with a man. 

“Hey Castiel.” The man smirked before slicing Castiel across the shoulder, who gasped in pain. Before the man could take another advance at him, Castiel swiftly turned and stabbed the man in the stomach. As the man fell, Cas felt his vision blur, and deduced the knife might have been poisoned, and thus ran out of the bus to get someone to help him with his profusely bleeding shoulde r. 

As he got down, he found an Alpha standing in front of him. She was a familiar face, Cas didn’t know why, but knew she had left a good impression on him. “Hi! Can you please help me?” Castiel asked but the lady just smiled.

“I think you’ve got the wrong info about me Prince.” She smirked. Her scent oozed an intimidating Alpha scent, but Cas wasn’t going to bow down to her.

“Wha-” Cas started but turned as he heard another sound. “You? From-”

“Laurentia. Yes.” The Beta smiled. “And thank you for keeping the mold through the whole trip.”

Before Cas could answer, a blunt object hit his head, and his vision turned blurry before dark.

-x-

Cas woke up to darkness. He could feel himself floating,  hear  water sloshing back and forth around him. He didn’t know where they were going. Sahiyena had a port but it wasn’t necessary to go to Tophet as roads were much faster. Maybe they were trying to throw the search party, if any, of course. He tried to get up but found his hands tied to his back, and his legs tied together. He wiggled in place but nothing, he couldn’t move.

“Is anyone there?” Cas yelled out. “Is anyone here?” He repeatedly yelled out, hoping to get the reassurance that he was with his kidnappers and not floating in a box like the animals in Madagascar, a movie Dean showed him. Right when he was about to give up, he heard a female voice say.

“Shut your mouth bitch.” He knew that voice. It was the Alpha. Before he could reply, he felt her tug his hair. “I might say, those plush pink lips gagged would be a sight for sore eyes.”

“What do you want from me?” Cas asked instead. “What do you’ve to do with me?” He felt someone else sniffing him, presumably the Beta. “Who is this?” He asked in the most defiant tone.

The boat, presumably, stopped. He felt it waddle before the Alpha from before answered. “I will miss you Castiel. Actually no. Hope you enjoy your trip.”

The boat started to float again and this time the Beta spoke up. “Now that the Alpha is gone, you are all mine.” She chuckled. “But I am not gonna do anything. I am going to enjoy you moving around, trying to get a way to escape. Alphas aren’t the only ones who love a chase.”

“Bite me.” Cas spit out.

“Oh impatient.” The Beta chuckled. “Don’t worry bitch, I will. Right. After. Our. Chase.” She punctuated the last four words with light slaps to Cas’ face, which Cas tried to move away from but failed. 

“I am not afraid of you.” Cas grunted as he pushed himself and stood up. “You call me bitch. But you are the bitch. A coward one.” The boat rocked but Cas stood his ground. “If you were brave and courageous as you speak, you wouldn’t cover my eyes. You wouldn’t talk to me knowing I can’t do anything because my hands and legs are tied.” Cas moved front as much as he could. “Moreover, this is the biggest mistake you have made in your life. And you know it too.” Cas smirked.

Before he could understand what was happening, he was surrounded by water. He flailed his legs and hands, which got the ties in his hand and legs loose. He quickly got them off him but couldn’t hold himself up. In all his training, he didn’t learn how to swim. He flapped his hands up and down, beating his legs repeatedly, and trying his level best not to drown. The water was really cold, and he feared he would get hypothermia. In his fear-addled mind, Cas didn’t realize he could take his blindfold off.

“He may drown.” A male voice said. “But he still has 14 hours to kick the bucket.” The man cackled evilly. “I am the master-planner after all!”

Cas heard someone jump into the water. He heard the ‘someone’ swim towards him. As they wrapped their hands around him, he could understand a lady was helping him. But it wasn’t the Beta. It was someone else, someone without a scent. He felt himself being pushed up into the boat, and quickly caught and tied up again. He felt the boat rock as a weight landed near him.

“Why the hell did you do that?” The man, who Cas understood was an Alpha, asked with his stomping footsteps. “You are here to adhere to my plan bitch!”

“I am here to do what the boss said.” A new voice said. “And the boss said to keep him alive!”

“You know,” The Beta spoke up, “If only you weren’t needed, you would have ended up with him.”

“In the words of a good friend,” The new voice said, “bite me.”

Cas let out a laugh at that and imagined the owner of the new voice smiling at him. He heard the Alpha and Beta growl before footsteps left the place. He felt someone sit near him, presumably the owner of the new voice, but they didn’t exchange any words.

It felt like hours later when the boat stopped. And if the feel of the sun missing was any indication, Cas predict ed it was evening, or night. He felt his legs getting untied before he was being hauled up and dragged somewhere. He was then made to sit on a … boulder? And he heard the crackling of twigs before warmth radiated from the direction of the sound.

“I’ll get back to Laurentia.” Cas heard the Alpha say. “You take them back to the group.”

“And then we move forward. I know.” The Beta replied. Cas assumed the Alpha would have nodded or something because the footsteps with lowering volume over time were heard. “He is just going back to fuck with the Queen.”

“What?!” Cas let out an exclaim.

“I was talking to myself bitch.” The Beta growled before leaving. Cas was left to hear twigs crackling and tress rustling, basking in the warmth coming from the burning wood and a body near him.  Even though they were his kidnapper, Cas felt a sense of calm because of the body near hin.  He felt himself falling into a slumber, his already dark vision getting darker.

-x-

The next day, when he woke up , his world wasn’t dark. Cas was able to see stones, sticks, gravel, and watered-out fireplace. He saw the Beta sitting far away. He tried to get up and escape, but he stepped on a twig, alerting his capturers. 

The Beta turned and smirked. “Shall I get ready for the chase then?”

“Leave him alone.” A voice, the new voice said from behind Cas. Cas quickly turned around to find a brunette in leather pants and jacket, with a purple t-shirt on. “Here you go Clarence.” She smirked at Cas before giving him a cup of water, and a plate full of food.

“My name’s Castiel.” Cas informed, wondering if maybe they picked the wrong guy, but immediately remembered the man, the female Alpha, and Beta from yesterday (presumably) knew who he was.

“I know ... Clarence.” The brunette in front of him smirked before moving away and sitting on the boulder near him.

Cas didn’t reply to that. He looked away and started eating his food. He believed the more he spoke, the more he would be taunted, or tortured, or whatever they wanted to do with him. It was hours before the Beta spoke up.

“Tie him up and knock him out bitch, we are leaving soon.” The brunette grumbled to herself before taking pieces of cloth in his hand. Cas acted quickly. He threw his plate on her, and ran, but crashed into something. Or someone.

“Rawlings! Morehead!” The Beta called out. Cas turned to find the Beta’s hands in the brunette’s hair. “Do your job while I punish this bitch for her stupidity.”

Before Cas could do something, he was knocked out, his vision going black.

The next day, Cas was again free. But he didn’t try to escape, rather sit and assess the situation. Looks like they had travelled up the mountains last night, and the only two mountains Tophet had were Meghameliya and Kleetumbaliya. His map sense wasn’t that great, so he stayed and looked at what the people were doing. The  two men, who he knew as Rawlings and Morehead, had shared ammunition with the Beta.

Cas could see the exchange of high-tech guns between the three and couldn’t help but wonder where they got their weapons from. According to his knowledge, Tophet wasn’t that technologically advanced. It was like Sahiyena. He also noticed that the brunette sat near him always, not caring about what was going on, but got him food and his scent-sweetening pill. When asked why she was doing this, the brunette smirked and replied with one word – Orders.

Day 4 they were on a different part of the mountain. Cas’ eyes weren’t blindfolded, but his hands and legs were tied. “What are the orders now?” The Beta asked. Cas made himself look like he was still out of it but listened to their conversation.

“I don’t know.” The male Alpha said, “I am the master-planner but I don’t understand why they’ve got to share news with that bitch.”

“Well the bitch is back with news Ketch,” Cas heard the brunette’s voice from somewhere. “And he wants us to take us to the room-”

“The room?” The Beta asked. “I thought we were doing that in the 3 rd week.”

“I haven’t finished yet Abaddon.” The brunette sneered. “He wants us to paddle around the borders of Heyna and Cheyanne, stall our path to the room and start in the 3 rd week, reach in the 4 th .”

Cas’ map sense wasn’t that great, but he knew Heyna and Cheyanne were in the south, near the Kleetumbaliya mountains. No borders were shared there, except with the waters. The two normal ship routes were from Heyna to Sahiyena and into Terra, or from Heyna to Chayanne to the Gulf of Paradise, near Paganus. What the hell?

“What about us?” Two new voices said.

“Bevell and Watts have an eye on Anna.” The Beta, who he now knew as Abaddon said. “Rawlings and Morehead stay with us, while Colman gets Davies to join us.”

“And I am going back to Laurentia.” The Alpha, Ketch, said.

“Yeah right.” Abaddon scoffed.

“Shut it you whore.” Ketch growled. “I am not going there for the queen. I am going there to talk with our informant.”

“Sure.” Abaddon drawled but Ketch had already left. “Okay then. Bevell, Watts, Colman leave. Rawling, Morehead, get him.”

Cas woke up then and struggled with his ties. He was pushed down by Rawlings and Morehead, but Cas didn’t give up. “Let go of me!” He yelled as he moved away from Rawlings and Morehead’s hands. “I won’t leave!” He exclaimed as Rawlings and Morehead caught hold off him, and the brunette started walking towards him. “LET GO!!!” He yelled as the pressure Rawlings and Morehead were putting on him increased. He saw Abaddon smirk from where she was standing before a cloth was placed on his eyes. “HEY! LET GO OF ME!!” He started screaming and flailing around but Rawlings and Morehead’s hold on him was strong.

He was lifted and dragged somewhere, all along he screamed and resisted their pushing. His mouth was gagged, to stop him from screaming, but Cas yelled through the gag, his screaming muffled. Before he knew it, he was made to kneel down somewhere, and by the feel of it, Cas assumed he was near the cliff. He grunted and moved about, but carefully as to not fall off. He could hear water falling from near him, and the only waterfall in Tophet was Tiandra, about 40 ft deep.

Suddenly his hands, legs, and eyes were freed. And he was right, he was near a cliff. “You see,” Abaddon started, “Boss doesn’t want you dead. But my friend does. The one you saw in the forest.” Abaddon clarified for Cas. “She wants you dead. And so…” Abaddon trailed off as she aimed her gun at him.

Cas’ eyes widened at that. “Abaddon, no-” The brunette started, and Cas took the distraction to headbutt Rawlings/Morehead in the nose and kick the other in the shin. He quickly took the gun in one of the two ’ s pocket s and shot them both, surprised he knew how to shoot. Before he could turn to shoot Abaddon and the brunette, he was hit in the head again, his vision going black. 

-x-

It has been a week since his capture, and they were in the water again. The brunette, now he knew as Meg, did her work while Abaddon taunted the two. Abaddon had been angry that Cas had shot her men, but he didn’t care. He smirked and defiantly told her to shove it, for which he gained another blackout.

Turns out Meg didn’t allow Abaddon to kill him because  “ orders Clarence” . Abaddon grumbled but adhered saying she was working towards the ‘bigger picture.’ But Abaddon still was annoyed by Meg and took every single chance she could get to belittle her. This week, an Alpha and Beta pair, who Cas later got to know as Bevell and Watts, had joined the 3. 

“Watts. Bevell.” Abaddon greeted. “Any news?”

“Anna is still in the asylum. There is no news of Castiel missing in the kingdom according to our informant. And there is no body of Simmons in the forest.  They were killed but  their  body is missing.” Bevell, the Beta said.

“Who’s Simmons?” Meg asked.

“Someone who worked for Crowley, intercepted mails for us.” Watts said. “But he killed him, and so we need a replacement.”

Cas let out a chuckle at that. “What’s so funny bitch?” Abaddon sneered.

“I killed 3 of your men. From under your nose.” Cas said. “Wonder when I’d be killing you.” Cas smirked as Abaddon growled.

“Anyway,” Bevell spoke up getting Abaddon’s attention from Cas to herself, “We either send Colman, or Watts and I have to switch between Anna and Tophet.”

And that’s when Cas realized. “Crowley is not your boss.” Cas turned to Meg who was smirking at him with a ‘now you know look.’ “Who are you all working for?”

“Yes, do that.” Abaddon said as she waved a hand in the direction of where Castiel was sitting. “You two take turns between Tophet and Sahiyena.”

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU WO-” His mouth was gagged before he could finish the sentence and his eyes were blindfolded, before he lost consciousness. 


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas contemplates the reason behind his kidnapping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, Week 2 wasn't talked about in detail in the previous part 'Stuck with You.' The only reference was in 'Chapter 12 - A Breakthrough?'
> 
> I have added the excerpt just in case someone wanted to know what was going on.
> 
> "The first 4 days, the three of them had talked with him, trying to get information but he acted like a snooty asshole..."

The second week of Castiel’s capture had been spent without Abaddon. Turns out they needed more people to intercept mails to Tophet and find a way to get Asmodeus out of the picture.

“Asmodeus?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing you need to know Clarence.” Meg replied.

“You are going to have me locked. Would appreciate to know what is happening.” Cas shrugged.

“Well use that pretty brain of yours to figure it out then.” Meg sneered before leaving somewhere.

Cas sat there contemplating. Last week he figured out Crowley and Rowena had nothing to do with whatever was going on. He knew there was tension rising in Tophet because they had placed an Omega as a King, but he didn’t realize the public had wished to overthrow the Kingdom itself. Castiel had deduced that this group was brought together to overthrow Tophet.

But he wasn’t able to understand his role in their plan. Nor that girl Anna or the guy they were trying to recruit, Davies. And now Asmodeus was also in the picture. Cas sat in silence the whole day, trying to figure out what was happening. Asmodeus had tried to rape Gabe, for which Terra had imprisoned him, causing tension to rise between Terra and Tophet. Even after several mails and letters, Bobby wasn’t able to connect with Tophet.

But Cas now knew that Asmodeus was somehow involved in the group and the reasons Bobby didn’t get replies were because this group was intercepting them. And why was Asmodeus involved in this group? Wasn’t he a prince? What was going on?

“You are awfully silent Clarence.” Meg’s voice got him out of his reverie. “Where did that spirit to yell for help go?”

“What happened to Asmodeus?” Cas asked, not expecting Meg to answer.

“Like I said-”

“Yeah, yeah, nothing I need to know.” Cas said dismissively. “Let me ask you this. What’ s t he date?”

“What?” Meg asked incredulously, shocked by the sudden change of topics.

“I am guessing it’s been 2 weeks since my capture, but I’d like to be sure.” Cas said.

“Good for you for keeping up with the weeks, But yeah we are exactly 2 weeks and 3 days in your capture.” Meg replied.

“What?” Cas turned to Meg.

“2 weeks and 3 days.” Meg repeated, not understanding Cas’ shock.

“My heat,” Cas began, “it should be starting.” Cas got up but fell down on his butt because his legs were tied.

“Missing your Alpha, huh?” Meg mocked but Cas looked away, not trying to show the hurt in his eyes. In this whole kidnapping situation, Cas had been able to forget Dean and his girlfriend, but now it was back on his mind. Cas lied down on the boat and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Or at least pretending to sleep.

“Your scent-sweeteners.” Meg started. “They work like a heat resistor. Unlike my scent blockers, that still make me go through my heat.”

“You are an Omega?” Cas turned to look at Meg. Meg tensed but shrugged and moved away from Cas.

“I am going to sleep.” Meg said not waiting for Cas’ response.

Cas fell back to lay on the boat, his thoughts going back to trying to figure out what was going on.

-x-

“If you wanted to overthrow Tophet, then Asmodeus would have been enough.” Castiel said the next day when the two had woke up, and sobered up enough to maintain a conversation.

“Eat the fish Clarence.” Meg ignored him.

“With Asmodeus trying to rape Gabe and Tophet not sending emails, the tensions would have been enough to rile Terra up. But that’s not your only plan. There is something more.” Castiel said.

“Did you have your scent-sweetener?”

“It could be said that Asmodeus’ acts could be the spilt keg powder, and kidnapping me would be the spark that ignites the war, but no. You have something else, much big ger, planned. If you wanted to spark the war, you would have killed me. Sent my corpse to Terra.”

“I am throwing the food out.”

“But there is someone who wants me to be alive. You yourself said that. Was Asmodeus the distraction? Why would he do that? Isn ’ t he a part of the royal family? Why would he want to sabotage his royalness ? ”

“Because it was already sabotaged.”

“Who would wa- wait what?” Cas turned to Meg.

“Look, I lost the cloth that I use to gag you.” Meg said. “Shut up and in return I will tell you what happened to Asmodeus.”

“Sure.” Cas nodded. He would do anything to get that cleared out.

“Good. Asmodeus was banned from the royal family.” Meg said. “There you go.”

“Wait why?” Cas asked. “What did he do that made the notorious Tophet Kingdom to ban him?”

“I promised info on Asmodeus. Nothing more.” Meg said as she turned around. “So shut up, and sleep.”

“Meg!” Cas huffed as he used his tied legs to push her to face him but failed as she fell on him. Meg looked him up and down before pushing back and going to her original spot, muttering something about blue eyes.

Cas stared confused you at her back before turning around and trying to understand what was going on. So Asmodeus was banned from the castle and he tried to ignore the ‘why he was banned’ and focus on the ‘what the group was planning’ with that information.

-x-

Cas didn’t understand how he had slept peacefully when there were questions floating in his mind. Why was she, the Alpha from the forest (and Abaddon’s friend), in this group? Why was she familiar? What was the group planning? Who were Anna and Davies? How was Asmodeus a distraction? Who was the boss? Why did  they want Cas alive?

“You in thought Clarence?” Meg asked as she pushed a plate of food and a glass of water with his scent-sweetener pill. This time, Cas threw the pill away while Meg wasn’t seeing, and ate his food. The two ate in companionable (they weren’t friends though) silence. It was a while later when Cas jumped up.

“She is Dean’s truemate, isn’t she?” Cas asked.

“Who- Oh.” Meg said.

“That’s why she wants me dead. But if she wants me dead, why join this group? Where the boss wants me alive?” Cas started questioning to himself. “Wait, she is the informant, isn’t she?”

“I am getting a headache.” Meg muttered but Cas didn’t hear her.

“How did she get information though?” Cas jumped around, like he was pacing back and forth. “Her brother! The Historian! Um what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name? what’s his name?”

“CHUCK SHURLEY! Jesus Christ!” Meg yelled, rubbing her head.

“YES!” Cas nodded. “Amara Shurley was, no ,  is Dean’s truemate. She wants me dead because she wants to be with Dean. But it brings up the question why she joined the group? When the boss wants me alive?”

“Maybe she didn’t know the boss wanted you alive.” Meg shrugged, trying to get over the developing headache.

“True.” Cas bobbed his head in thought. “Maybe Abaddon wanted information and thought of getting Amara in for her benefits. But tried to kill me because she couldn’t handle being challenged by an Omega.” Cas chuckled. “OH! And Asmodeus’ banning from the Kingdom isn’t known worldwide. So, you guys got him to be captured by Terra, and intercepted the mails to create fake tension between Tophet and Terra. Me getting kidnapped was just the icebreaker to show Tophet wanted to go against Terra, but in actuality, there is nothing going on between the Kingdoms.” Cas prided himself for being brilliant but there was still one question. “Why create tension between two Kingdoms, when the public could have overthrown the governance by coming together? What does the boss want?”

“You know what? That’s it.” Meg said before getting up.

“Wha-” That was the noise Cas was able to make before his world became black.

-x-

It was Day 5 of  the second week since  Cas’ capture and Cas still wasn’t able to understand what was going on. Well he had theories, but he wasn’t sure. Ketch was out of the picture because Cas could see through him and understand he thought he was an elite member of the group but actually wasn’t. Abaddon was same as Ketch, believing they were important, but they weren’t. Asmodeus could have the desire to become the King but he was used as a distraction, so he was not the boss.

One was Crowley himself being an anonymous boss and doing all this for  getting overthrowers an idea of what would happen if they go against his ruling , but that was very risky. Another was Amara wanting to act like a peacemaker and become Dean’s wife, but she would want Cas dead. One thought that Cas hoped not to be true was John and Mary doing something.

He heard from Ketch, who had come by yesterday, that the Kingdom hadn’t made Cas missing public because both Terra and Eden didn’t want to disrupt the peace and get their reputation tainted. Cas wanted it to not be true but the last theory of his made sense. One that John and Mary wanted to expand their borders that stopped in Sahiyena to ends of Tophet. And in order to not get the reputation as a hostile kingdom, they might have started this group. It made sense with Amara getting her spot in Dean’s lap, Ketch sleeping with the Queen, and Cas’ being alive. Their relationship with Eden would be strained with Cas dead, but not if he left by himself. Which they’re most likely to threaten him to do so after getting him in their custody.

Meg coming back from her phone call got him out of his thoughts. She was smiling, a bounce in her step, and a hopeful look in her face.

“You seem pleased.” Cas grumbled out. He tried his best not to talk with his capturers but something about Meg wanted him to talk with her. Maybe it was because she was an Omega.

Meg turned to him, her smile brightening even more. “We’re gonna win Clarence. And you are going to be play a main role.” She giggled in happiness. “The Kingdom’s doing jack to find you. We are under radar. And with your life in our hands, we’re going to Heaven Clarence.”

“My life is mine.” Cas growled out. “It’s mine only. I am not going to be a part of your stupid plan. Terra will come in search of me, Dean will come in search of me, my brother will come in search of me!” Cas said, stalling as he loosened the cloth tied around his hands and legs.

“You’re wrong.” Meg smiled as she turned away from Cas. “John and Mary are finding an alliance for Dean. I wonder if it’s Amara.” Meg turned just in time to see the restraints fall off Cas’ hands and legs. Before she knew it, Cas had her in his hold and reached for his boot only to find it empty. “I am not like others Clarence. I took your weapons.” Meg smirked. “So, what can you do, you impotent sap?”

“I can do this.” Cas said before leaning closer, as if to kiss Meg. Meg couldn’t understand why  but she let out a gasp and h er eyes fluttered shut in their own accord. She felt Cas’ warmth envelope her before she was thrown to the ground (or floor of the boat). She opened her eyes to find Cas  move  away from her and to the edge of the boat . 

“No one’s going to come and save me. And my life  wa s , is, and will be in  my hands , never yours .” Before Meg could get up Cas jumped off the boat, switching the motor on the boat from slow to fast, and getting it to paddle away quick from where he had jumped.

Cas heard Meg yelling something, but he didn’t care, he was hurting. Gabe had Sam, therefore the alliance between Eden and Terra could take place. The Kingdom wasn’t searching for him because he wasn’t worth enough now. Dean had a girlfriend, Gabe had Sam, Zar had Benny, and Cas had no one. 

His last breath wasn’t going to be helping some terrorist group trying to overthrow Tophet. It was going to be his choice and his will, and no one is going to come in between that. He closed his eyes, not because the salt water burnt his eyes, but to figure out who wanted him as he fell. To drown with answers.

-x-

“YOU FOOLISH OMEGA!” Meg yelled as she scrambled away to the other side of the boat, and switched of f the motor paddle, but she was far from were Castiel had jumped. She jumped in too, letting the boat stay stationary on the still water. She moved along the water frantically and tried to find him.

Her mind wasn’t focused on the fact that her boss’ orders weren’t being followed, rather on the fact that Cas couldn’t swim. He may drown!! Meg dipped down to see a figure far away, but the salt water got to her eyes. She quickly swam across the water, stopping in between to see where that blurry figure was.

As she reached the place where Cas was, she dived into the depth, this time the salt water not being an obstacle now. Her eyes were focused on the lump that was being pulled down by an invisible force. She swam as fast as she could, before latching onto the lump. She then swam back up, and broke the surface, gasping for air.

Cas wasn’t doing anything. He was just a deadweight trying to bring Meg down too. How Meg swam from one end to another in a jiffy, she didn’t know. But she registered hauling Cas, that heavy piece of shit, into the boat, and herself in. She turned on the motor to slow, and turned to Cas. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. He was just unconscious. Meg knew she had to do CPR, but she didn’t know how.

Using some movie knowledge, she placed both her hands-on Cas’ stomach and pressed it deeply. It did get Cas to spit some water out, but not a lot. She repeated the action again and again, until Cas’ eyes fluttered open and he shot up gasping a breath. Meg sat near him, as Cas closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

As Cas’ breathing became normal, Meg slumped back, changing her legs from a kneeling position to a crisscross position. That was when she realized that all that time Cas had been breathing, she had been rubbing his belly. And as an Omega she knew what a big deal it was, and how it was a violation of privacy. What the hell?!

She quickly moved back and went to the other end of the boat. She calmed herself down before letting out some nonsense. “You got all my clothes wet Clarence! I had to jump in and save your ass. I can’t believe I have to do all this shit just for our victory. Ugh! In the state you are, you won’t be running or jumping for at least a day. And that’s the only good thing to come out of this shitfest!”

Meg didn’t wait for Cas’ retort or anything. She went into the cabin and got herself some clothes and changed into them. She doused herself with multiple scent blockers, as she wasn’t sure how many more times she would have to jump into the water. Before leaving to face Cas, she looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. Being an Omega, she knew how belly rubs were seen as. She was just trying to comfort a dude who had jumped into the water but had molested the unconscious bastard. Ugh! If only she could smack her past self in the head and tell her to stop. But she couldn’t. So, she smacked her head and winced at how it hurt, before going out.

She threw Castiel some clothes they had. “Change into those. We are going back to the mountains. Do as I say, or you would be sleeping with a bang to your head again.”

Cas had gone into the cabin and had come out before sitting in silence. Meg stole glances of Cas, failing to solely focus on steering the boat towards the bottom of the mountain. She couldn’t help but notice Cas crying during their ride. Maybe him jumping wasn’t just a brave gesture to show Meg that he didn’t want to help the group. Maybe there was more to the act Cas just committed.

Curious, Meg switched on the motor to slow and moved to sit near Cas, who wiped his eyes quickly and sat up straight. “I wasn’t crying.” Cas said even before Meg sat down.

“Yeah, sure.” Meg scoffed as she sat down.

“You know,” Cas started through his chattering teeth, “I think all the bad words in the world were coined only for you.” Cas lifted his chin defiantly before turning his back towards her.

That surprised a laugh from Meg. That insult was a playground insult. “Good one Clarence.” Meg said as she burst out laughing. She couldn’t stop laughing because seriously? Which grown up would proudly diss another person with that line. She just couldn’t help but laugh. Turns out her laugh was contagious because Cas had started laughing too.

The day had ended with the two laughing and reaching the bottom of the mountain. “Are we climbing now?” Cas asked.

“No,” Meg said even though they were supposed to. Cas was in no state to trek over a mountain right now. AND Boss had asked to keep Cas safe… yeah… “We are camping the night and trekking tomorrow.”

Cas nodded before turning and lying on the rock. Meg smiled at Cas’ form before turning around and lying down. As she closed her eyes, she heard Cas call her, “Meg?” she hummed in response. “Why are we using the waters instead of the land or air?”

“Because people have abandoned the water routes nowadays.” Cas huffed a laugh at that. “Go to sleep Clarence.”

“Good night Meg.” Meg hummed her response again, not showing how shocked she was at the greeting Cas had given.

-x-

Abaddon had joined them in the trek next day. Cas wasn’t restrained or dragged, as much as Abaddon wanted it to happen. Meg stood behind him while Abaddon had led them to the top. Meg knew Cas was in no state to escape or try to kill them both, so she had untied his legs, but not his hands. The three took the whole of Day 6 to get to the mountain top. Cas had fallen in exhaustion as soon as they reached the mountain top.

Meg had started a fire while Abaddon went to take an already built hammock for her retreat. Meg got Cas to move a little to the fireplace before she went to his previous place to sleep. Not before blindfolding and restraining him, because she knew he would be able to escape the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so Cas, our brave boy, jumped into the water to avoid betraying his family huh 👀👀  
> And Meg and Cas... what do you think about the chapter?
> 
> I am sorry if there are any inaccuracies, or like I have portrayed being kidnapped wrong (and might have offended yall with the portrayal...)
> 
> ANYWAY!! Thoughts? Predictions?


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE 3 HOUR (+) DELAY!!!!!!!! I had assignments to finish lmao so sorry.

“What has Michael and Lucifer promised you?”

Meg turned around to meet Castiel’s eyes. Cas had been comfortable with talking with Meg for the past couple days. Abaddon had left today to get Bevell and Watts. They had information to share but the coordinates Abaddon had shared weren’t showing up, so she had left the two alone. Meg had been preparing them plates for lunch when Castiel asked that question.

Meg realized she had been staring at Cas since he asked the question. She shook herself, walked to Cas and gave him his plate. She went and sat away from him, tending to her plate. 

“Meg I asked you something.” Meg shivered at Cas’ voice. If the last t wo days had been any help, Meg knew that Cas was looking at her back with his left eyebrow arched up in questioning. And that was a sight her Omega melted to. Literally. Just one look and her Omega was a goofball, falling down flat on her face and fake heaving breathe. Her Omega was a dork who was gone for the dork that was staring at her right now.

Meg didn’t understand why her Omega was acting like this. They’ve known each other only for 3 weeks and her Omega was gone for another Omega. A married, to-be mated, awesome Omega. She dumped her feelings down, but she knew that she was gone since Cas threw himself of the boat to take the upper hand on his life, the courage Meg longed for.

“Meg!” Meg startled at Cas’ exclaim and turned around to find – yup her Omega was going down… and there came the puddle of lovey gooey sappy tears. “What has Michael and Lucifer promised this group?”

For being tied up, Cas did manage to have control over the situation. His gravelly voice, intense blue eyes, and eyebrows… those eyebrows, and his posture. It all demanded control and her Omega, always disobedient one, wanted to submit for once. But she had to act dumb for the sake of the group and orders and bigger picture.

“Wh—what are you taking, no, talking about?” Well Meg couldn’t have been more obvious. The eyebrow raised higher—and her Omega was now heaving like an idiot. Meg rolled her eyes before asking, “Why did you jump of the boat? And I know it wasn’t because of ‘taking your life in your own hands’.” Meg said in a deep voice mockingly.

Cas’ glare faltered as he replied, “That’s nothing you need to know.”

“Same Clarence. My response is the same.” Meg said before turning back.

Meg could feel Cas’ eyes on her. She tried to ignore it while her stupid Omega was scratching the walls, as if trying to see him. She scolded her Omega to calm down before she heard some rustling behind her. She turned to find Cas on his knees and his hands moving towards them.

“You don’t know where we are Clarence. I’d like to see you escape and find nothing but trees.” Meg said.

“I wasn’t trying to escape.” Cas said genuinely. “I was trying to come to you.”

“What?!” Meg squeaked as she turned to him.

“What did Michael and Lucifer promise Meg?” Cas asked for the third.

“Why are you sure they are the boss?” Meg retorted.

“It made sense… when I was drowning.” Cas said. “It made more sense the last few days when I pieced the information together.”

“And the information is?” Meg asked, now turning towards Cas.

“What you said. Me playing a big role. Why did Michael and Lucifer get me out of my 10-year isolation just to marry me off to some Kingdom, who were already happy with the compensation they were getting? And the M.O.”

“M.O?”

“Creating distress in their targeted kingdom before swooping in and saving the day.” Cas explained. “By ‘kidnapping’ me, they are creating distress between Terra and Tophet. Then comes in Michael or Lucifer’s posse member, who would get into Terra or Tophet, most likely Tophet because it’s in unrest due to Crowley being an Omega, and ‘solve’ the ‘issue’ gaining respect and control over the kingdom. One thing I don’t understand is why you, a brave Omega ... all of that thorny pain. So beautiful.”

Meg’s breath hitched as Cas spoke and walked towards her at the same time. She quickly masked it with a scoff. “I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up.”

Cas gave a small smile before sitting near her. “What I don’t understand,” Cas started again, “is why you are not behind an Omega king. You are an independent Omega. I thought you would be the few that would want him to be a King.”

“Well it’s not solely based in the fact that an Omega is the King. It’s more about the changes he is bringing.” Meg replied.

“Changes?”

“He is bringing up rules and regulations that favor Omegas and try to change their inferior status to an equal status with the other two secondary genders.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It is if he knew how to implement it.” At Cas’ odd look, Meg sighed. “He isn’t changing anything Clarence. He is trying to copy whatever is happening in  Terra’s  ‘Better Sahiyena’ campaign, but very differently. He isn’t taking it into consideration how our Kingdom is different from Terra and how forcing Omegas to work isn’t going to help them be free.”

“Freedom is not following a river.” Cas  quote d. “Freedom is following a river, though, if you want to.”

“William Stafford.” Meg commented with a smile.

“Thought you didn’t like poetry.” Cas smirked.

Meg smiled bashfully at that, her cheeks warming but not too much to create a blush. “Shut up Clarence.”

Cas was quiet for a while before he spoke up. “So, Michael and Lucifer have promised to bring gradual change to Tophet I presume.” Meg nodded. “Then why are Betas like Abaddon and Alphas like Asmodeus and Ketch in this group. They don’t seem to work for Omega rights.”

“Oh, they are idiots!” Meg laughed. “Michael promised them an all Alpha/Beta dominated Kingdom while Lucifer has been with me, sharing how they are going to make Tophet another Eden.” Meg’s laugh slowed to an end as she saw a sympathetic smile on Cas’ face. “What?”

“Don’t you think you are getting played too?” Cas asked. “Michael wants control and Lucifer wants devotion. Lucifer would say whatever he wants until everyone sees him as God. He’s got that charm. And Michael,” Cas took a deep breathe, “he would try to get the public under his control by giving them whatever they want.”

“How would you know?” Meg sneered. She wasn’t getting played. She had direct access to the Kings and talked with them, relayed information to others. In fact, she is an elite member of the group.

“Changes can’t happen quickly, if history has taught me anything.” Cas said. “I believe Tophet has Omegas who don’t want Omega rights because they believe that’s not what the world order is. All their life, they have been brought up in an Alphaistic and Betaistic world. That they are superior, and Omegas are inferior. Only few, and I mean ‘countable in hand’ few, are like you. Who want change, but the proper change. What Crowley is attempting to do. Not what he is doing.”

“I don’t know where you are going with this Clarence.”

“Would it be easier to appease the few who want change or the lot who want things to stay the same?” Cas asked. “And as for their reputation, I am sure Michael would and will sweet talk the media into believing Tophet is changing for the good. While Lucifer changes the mindset of the few who believe change is good to change is bad. Creating the outlook for Tophet that they are stable and united.”

“You don’t know Lucifer Clarence. I talked with him!” Meg retorted.

“Well I believe I know my brothers better than you who spoke with them once or twice.” Cas said.

“I have got no time for this.” Meg said, totally ignoring Cas as she knocked Cas out cold. She quickly restrained him and sprinkled some water on him to check whether he was okay, and he was.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, while Meg tried to understand what Cas was saying, and how true it might be.

-x-

The next day was spent in silence - both Omegas just sitting in silence and not talking to each other. Cas did try but Meg silenced him with a glare. What Meg didn’t know was Cas stopped because he, or his Omega, was aware Meg was having a dilemma. And he didn’t want to be the one to get Meg’s eyes, that were pooled with unshed tears, to actually burst out.

They had done their usual routine of Meg giving him food and pill, which Cas threw away without Meg’s notice, and spent their day just sitting away from each other. Cas wanted to talk with Meg, his Omega wanting to calm her down and make her feel better. But his Omega also didn’t want to trouble Meg. Cas’ wolf had warned Cas to not tell Meg about it, but at the same time wanted her to know the truth. Cas did what he thought was right and though his wolf shared that belief, it was now angry for thinking that was the right one.

Cas didn’t know why but even though Meg was his kidnapper, he was able to talk freely with her. She was like a caretaker more than a kidnapper to think of it. Even though she hit him on the head to knock him out, she took care of him. He had come to be friendly with Meg, even though it had been only 3 weeks. But at the same time, he had been able to get close to Dean in one day and had gotten married to him and  lot his virginity to him. Cas’ life wasn’t that ordinary, so him becoming friends with his kidnapper did n’t seem that unusual.

But right now, his case of Stockholm syndrome wasn’t nagging him. It was Meg sulking about and not quipping about Cas’ quirkiness and calling him Clarence. He couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“I didn’t jump into the water just to prove that my life is in my hands.” Meg startled at the sudden deep voice from behind her. “True I wanted to have my life under my control, but I was hurting too.” Meg turned towards Cas as he spoke. “Right before you kidnapped me, I saw my husband kissing another woman. I wished it was a misunderstanding and waited for him to push her back, but Dean… he just wrapped his hand around her waist. Dean was good with me before the marriage, but after we got married, he started avoiding me. Sure, I thought he had work to do in the study but now that I think about it, he just spent the whole day there, not coming out to talk with me. But he had time to talk with others.” Cas looked away as he said, “I found a book in Bestonia about how to court an Alpha, but Dean avoided my attempts. He responded but still avoided spend ing time with me. And now I understand. He had his eyes for someone else.  Some one that wasn’t me.”

Cas jerked his head up in surprise as Meg growled. “You were gonna die for that worthless idiot?!”

“Because it hurt to find the person you love the most not love you back.” Cas answered. “And the main reason for this marriage was to get Terra and Eden together. But now that Sam and Gabe are mates, their relationship would benefit the alliance. I have no use now.”

“You are stupid you know?!” Meg said.

“The only use I have now is to help my brothers get ahold of Tophet, and in future Terra. I seriously don’t understand why they want the whole world to be under their hands.” Cas sighed then let out a humorless chuckle. “I am guessing they sent Azazel to attack Mary too.”

“Azazel?” Meg asked in a weird tone.

“Yes.” Cas nodded not understanding the tone Meg was using. “He attacked Mary, and I was sent as a compensation for the attack. I didn’t understand why they were marrying me off when they had already sent our Kingdom’s healer for Mary’s recovery and also executed Azazel, but I couldn’t wait to get out of my room. Guess it would have been better to just stay in my room. Not fall in love and  learn these secrets.”

Cas laughed, hoping Meg would join but she didn’t. Cas turned to find Meg sitting their emotionless. His Omega started yelling at him when he noticed tears rolling down Meg’s cheeks. “Meg?” Meg turned around and wiped her eyes before getting up and walking away, not saying anything the whole time.

Cas huffed as he tried to loosen his ties but failing. “Great. What did I do now?”

-x-

The next day, Meg had given him a reassuring smile, which was not so reassuring for Cas’ Omega, so Cas just stared at Meg for the whole time trying to understand what to do. Few hours into the day, Abaddon had returned with Bevell and Watts. Bevell and Watts were looking a little nervous while Abaddon looked her normal self, a pretentious, smirking bitch.

Meg had dismissively asked Cas to just mind his own business and Cas followed. He didn’t want to get Meg more annoyed with him and get himself yelled by his own Omega for doing something stupid. Meg on the other hand just had to check whether the information she had got from Cas was true. Her Omega told her to trust Cas, opposite to what it had done during Lucifer and Michael’s calls. Now she was confused. Though her Omega trusted Cas, she didn’t, and she had an explanation for it.

“Well, we are starting for the room now being the 3 rd week. Colman finally got Davies to join us, and Hess has set up the room.” Abaddon informed. “Bevell! Watts! Now share what you had to say. I couldn’t bear your gasps for breath when you spoke as we trekked.”

“Um… Well-” Watts started.

“How about we share later.” Bevell said stopping Watts. “I believe we still need to catch our breaths.”

“Very well then.” Abaddon said in a mocking tone, similar to Bevell’s voice. “I’ll start the boat, and you 3 can get him to where we are.”

Abaddon left as Watts moved to blindfold Cas, who groaned. “I know what’s going on okay. Just leave my eyes alone.”

“And why do we have to listen to you?” Bevell mockingly asked before jerking her head towards Watts who nodded and tied the blindfold around Cas’ eyes.

Meg, meanwhile, gathered their things and put out the fire before leaving, walking with Bevell in the front as Watts dragged Cas behind them. Meg wanted to understand what was going on in this situation and whether her Omega trusting Cas was a good sign. 

“Um, Bevell?” Meg called, getting a grunt in reply. “Why did you join the group?”

“What is it to you, skank?” Bevell sneered.

“What did Michael and Lucifer promise you?” Meg asked, ignoring the usual words.

“If you really want to know,” Bevell stopped and turned towards Meg, her hand moving to Meg’s jaw and squishing it painfully. “Michael promised Watts and I a Sadist club with ample Omegas like yourself in it.” She smiled creepily before pulling Meg closer by her jaw. “I am going to have such a nice time carving into you, you know. Lick that blood dripping from your hole as Watts rams a fake knot into your tight hole.” As Watts and Cas reached them, Bevell pushed Meg away, who staggered a bit before stopping.

“Meg, are you hurt?” Cas asked genuinely as he turned his head around, trying to see through his blindfold where Meg actually was.

“Shut up.” Meg replied as she walked forward, ignoring the ‘I told you so’ from her Omega. Maybe Michael was just letting them on. Eden was known for it’s Omega rights and Meg believed Michael and Lucifer got these people on the group because they were former courtiers and biologically were stronger, which Meg hated to admit. They were the ones who were being played, not Meg, them.

While her Omega was in unrest, Meg ignored it and walked forward for the rest of the day, repeating the words to make herself, and her Omega, understand that she was not being played, the Betas and Alphas were. As the sun set and they reached the boat, and as Meg kept repeating the words, her resolve was getting weaker. She was starting to doubt the whole situation, but she shook her head and repeated the words again.

“I am not getting played, they are.”

-x-

Cas woke up the next day to Abaddon yelling. His blindfold might have fallen during his sleep because he was able to see Bevell and Watts bowing down in front of Abaddon, who was screaming like hell. How an Alpha bowed their head in front of a Beta was astonishing but that was what was happening in front of him.

“We were trying to tell you that-” Watts started.

“I don’t give a damn Watts!” Abaddon interrupted. “You shouldn’t have been trying to tell me. You should have been trying to not allow it to happen. I didn’t want to hear that Anna Milton had escaped from the Asylum first thing in the morning!” Abaddon huffed as she ran a hand through her red locks. “I don’t have time for your uselessness.” She muttered before a knife slide from her leather jacket sleeves.

“Abaddon no!” Meg exclaimed as Abaddon drove her knife through Watts’ body. She took the knife out and pushed the body into the water, smiling happily.

“You bitch!” Bevell yelled as she bared her teeth before taking her knife out of her boot. Before she could get it to use, Abaddon drove her knife the same manner she did before through Bevell and pushed her body into the water.

“We just lost 2 more people!” Meg exclaimed as she looked of the boat’s side. “Now all we have is you, me, Ketch, Colman, Davies and Hess! What the hell Abaddon?”

“Don’t yell at me bitch,” Abaddon said in a low growl, “don’t want you to up the number of kills I just did.”

Meg glared at Abaddon before going into the cabin. Abaddon stood her ground before turning back to see the water turn a little red before the blue cleared it up. She smiled at the water before walking away. Cas sat there as he wondered who the Anna was, and why Abaddon had been this mad.

-x-

The next day they had stopped somewhere, and Ketch had boarded the boat. He had first yelled at Abaddon for killing two of their members before cackling like a maniac. Abaddon had joined midway when Ketch had yelled out a ‘Good Riddance’ between his wheezes. Turns out Bevell and Watts loved to not listen to Ketch and Abaddon, saying their ideas were mental and they were psychopaths, which Cas totally agreed with.

All this time, Meg stayed quiet, sitting near Cas, but not talking. The day went with Ketch and Abaddon just laughing and having fun insensitively mocking Bevell and Watts. No wonder Michael and Lucifer chose this bundle of people to do the job. They were going to kill e a ch other even before reaching ‘the room’ they talk about. Michael and Lucifer didn’t have to do anything after Cas’ kidnapping is successfully finished. He can imagine it vividly.

There were two ways the situation was to go. One would be Terra taking the fight to Tophet and annihilating them, and Eden swooping in and ‘saving’ Tophet while the group drops Cas off in the ‘room’ and kills each other to their death, later Michael and Lucifer sending Cas back in return for devotion and control over Terra. Or, Terra would hopefully not go to war and rather check the place out, realizing there was a group of people trying to overthrow the governance th us taking the fight to the group which would be non-existent because they killed each other. Lucifer and Michael then swoop in with Cas and gain devotion and control over Terra, while ‘fixing’ Tophet and earning their trust too.

This was all just stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the truth... And Meg is in a dilemma.....
> 
> Thoughts? Predictions? 
> 
> (The only thing I can predict is my assignment being mad wrong lmao ;) )


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -> RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS (nothing bad happens!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I guess I won't be uploading for the next week as assignments are really really starting to load on my head... I will try my level best to upload next to next week (hopefully). 
> 
> Anyway! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (and boy do I have a lot to say about this chapter!!)

Meg had been feeling a little worn out for the past few days and she is sure it’s because of the new s she’d learnt. Before Ketch left, she asked what he was promised by Michael and Lucifer, for which he replied he was given access to knot any Omega he wanted and not care about the consequences. As usual he commented on Meg being a bitch, skank, and other derogatory terms, but Meg ignored it as usual, repeating the words that they were being played and not herself.

Yesterday she had asked Abaddon what Michael and Lucifer had promised and she was shocked.

“They promised me to become the Knight of Tophet.” Abaddon shared.

“What?!” Meg asked incredulously. Ketch, Bevell, and Watts wanted to fuck with Omegas, but Abaddon just wanted to be a knight. This was really different. “Why did you have to join the group for that?”

“Well bitch, unlike you, Betas and Alphas had trouble in their positioning in the royal castle. Alphas and Betas who applied for a spot in the castle were forced to be courtiers or servants while Omegas became Knights and Warriors. That Omega Crowley wanted to ‘prove’ that your race can be good fighters and not caretakers and shit. He humiliated us Alphas and Betas by making us do menial tasks while Omegas did everything related to bravery and superiority. Like what the hell? So, Michael promised that I could become the Knight after their reigning. I will be the best Knight and I am going to obliterate all you useless skanks taking up my spot.”

“So not only is Crowley forcing Omegas to do things they don’t want to, but also the Alphas and Betas?”

“Well it’s in your blood to be instructed, or else you can’t do shit.” Abaddon jabbed. “Alphas and Betas need our freedom and that is what Michael is willing to give us.”

Meg ignored Abaddon’s sneers and got up to move away from her. Cas kept on looking at her, his blue eyes wide with concern and guilt. While her Omega told her to go talk with Cas, Meg ignored it and smiled at Cas before continuing with her work. She needed some time to correct her delusional ass that it wasn’t the Betas and Alphas getting played, rather everyone was getting played. She needed time to accept that she was dumb to ignore her Omega and go with the illusion she had been fed the past few months. And most importantly, she had to talk with Cas after calming herself down.

Cas on the other hand was oblivious to Meg’s to-do list and was guilty that she had been roped into this mess because of Michael and Lucifer, his brothers. If only he had stood his ground and said no to the marriage. Or done something to stop this whole mess from happening. His Omega was telling him to get up and comfort Meg, but he refused, waiting for Meg to come to him and talk. He knew she would like to take the step first. And also, Cas didn’t want to unintentionally do something reckless again. 

Next day, Cas sat there with happy eyes as he saw Meg strolling towards him. He hoped Meg was going to sit and talk with him and not just give him his plate of breakfast and leave. And turns out his wish was fulfilled. Meg sat near him but didn’t speak. The two ate their breakfast, smiling at each other, Cas waiting for Meg to speak up and Meg getting her courage up before she spoke. It was after breakfast when Meg huffed a breath and started.

“You were right. Michael and Lucifer aren’t playing them, but me. And my ego needed some time to accept that.” Meg said. “Not only was my ego a factor in my decision, but it was also Azazel.”

“Azazel?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” Meg nodded. “He is, well was, my dad.” Cas’ eyes widened in surprise, as Meg continued. “He wasn’t a nice dad, always looking down at me for being an Omega. But then he got enlisted for a job in Eden years ago. When I was 16, to be precise.”

“6 years.” Cas stated.

“Yup. 6 years I was in Tophet, alone. Fought every bastard that tried to do something with me without my consent. I never knew my mom, and the only known parent, my dad, left me for a job in Eden. But he sent letters which were apologies for being a bad dad and how Eden helped him understand Omegas were equal beings. Me being 16, and starving for approval, hung onto those letters for dear life.” Meg chuckled humorlessly while Cas stared at her profile, a sudden urge to just wrap Meg in his arms. “The letters stopped 3 months ago, around the time of attack of Mary Winchester. I didn’t know it was my dad.”

“And Lucifer somehow manipulated your dad’s death to get you in the group.” Cas realized.

“No. No.” Meg shook her head. “Like I said, I didn’t know my dad attacked Mary. Ketch came to my house saying Lucifer wanted to talk with me about an opportunity to join Eden and be with my dad. I accepted and joined the group for that. To start a new relationship with my dad in Eden. Get away from Tophet and its stupid rule changing. But now, here I am, getting played.” A tear rolled down Meg’s cheeks. “I believe all those letters that were sent from my dad were written by Michael or Lucifer’s posse. I don’t even know at this point. I am just stupid.” Meg ended, digging the heel of her palm into her eyes.

Cas scooted over to where Meg was sitting beside him and tried to comfort her through his restrained hands. “You are not stupid Meg. You were hopeful.”

“That just means stupid Clarence.” Meg sniffled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Cas laughed at her comment as he laid his head on top of hers.

“Then that means we are both stupid.” Cas said.

“What did you hope for?” Meg asked looking up to find Cas’ stubble and eyes in a weird angle.

“To finally be free.” Cas smiled. “To be with the ones I love. And to know more about the one I fell in love with .”

Meg sighed as she tried to control her tears. How long they sat there, just basking in each other presence, was unknown. But they did know it was for a really long time as Abaddon came back, her scent bursting their bubble and making them realize it was time for dinner. The two ate in companionable silence and slept near each other. The last thing Meg registered before sleeping was the scent of watermelon and cinnamon, the scent of safety and home.

-x-

Meg woke up delirious the next morning. It was like she had been roofied, but she knew she wasn’t. She stumbled her way into the cabin shower and took a long, nice, cold bath. She came out, changed into her clothes, and left to serve food for the other two. She went out to find Cas’ restraints all gone.

Cas had woken up to no ties in his legs and hands, but he was blindfolded. He removed the blindfold and opened his eyes, quickly closing them too. Cas blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light as he noticed they were in the middle of a waterbody and there was land surrounding them from 3 sides. Like an inverted peninsula. 

“Don’t get happy that you are free now. You still don’t know where we are.” Abaddon said. But Cas knew they were in the gulf between Tophet, Paganus and Purgatoria , Gulf of Paradise. He did spend his 10 years in his room memorizing images, hoping to see them in real life.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned to find Meg with a tray of food coming towards him, stopping as she saw him. “Where’s his restraints?” She asked. 

“None of your business bitch.” Abaddon sneered. Meg ignored Abaddon before moving towards her to give the plate. Cas felt a knife near his legs, and so wiggled his feet, getting the knife to somehow slide into his boots. Cas got up just in time to see Abaddon slid her hand into Meg’s brunette locks and pull her back to her.

“What the hell  Ab -” Meg started but was stopped when Abaddon placed her nose on her neck. The brunette tensed as realization donned on her face. She had forgotten to wear her scent blockers. Before she could move away, Abaddon tightened her grip on her hair and licked her scent gland.

“Bitch ’s going  into heat I see?” Abaddon chuckled darkly before turning Meg towards her. The boat started rocking heavily, but Cas tried his level best to move towards the other end of the boat as quick as possible, starting to crawl with no shame just as Abaddon forcefully ripped Meg’s blouse.

“Stop!” Meg yelled. Cas knew she was capable of defending herself but at the same time he knew how heats could make a person really weak. Cas waited, to see if the brunette was fighting off Abaddon, but Abaddon had the upper hand in this. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good you little cunt.” Abaddon chuckled darkly before turning the brunette around. Before Abaddon could yank Meg’s pan ts down, Cas stabbed her with the knife he had in his boot.

Abaddon released her hold on Meg and turned towards Cas. “YO-” she started but Cas didn’t let her finish as he stabbed her once more through her stomach. Injured deeply, Abaddon fell to the ground. Cas glared at the corpse before turning to Meg.

Meg was looking at Abaddon before looking up to meet Castiel’s eyes. “I don’t like conflict.” Is all Cas said in response to what had just happened. Meg didn’t know what gave her the courage to do so but she moved as close as possible to Cas and kissed him slowly and sensually, her arms moving to his hands to drop the knife from his hand before pulling back.

Cas’ eyes fluttered open as he stared at Meg before the blue turned gold. He spun them around, and slammed Meg to the wall of the cabin and  ravishingly kissed t he hell out of her. He twirled one hand into Meg’s hair, while the other wrapped around Meg’s hip. It was a while later when Cas pulled back, flushed.

He ignored the whimper Meg let as he said, “I think you should stay in the cabin. I will… park the boat somewhere and we can stay for the next 5 days before leaving to the ‘room’ they want me to be in.”

Meg nodded before running into the cabin and shutting herself in. She berated herself for kissing the dude she had kidnapped. But she was in heat and that was a valid excuse. Before she could annoy herself with more thoughts, her stomach started hurting even more. She fell onto the futon wondering why she was having her heat now. It was usually spaced out 1 year apart, but it had only been 6 months from her previous heat. Well she knew why, and she wasn’t ready to accept it.

-x-

The next 5 days went in a blur. Cas made it a mission to gather anything soft enough to be a make-shift pillow and blanket and used few of his clothes to make a care package for Meg. It was a thing his Omega was telling him to do and the intensity of its demanding made Cas want to do. And the recent events, he wanted to apologize in one way or another.

Whenever she calmed down from the heat’s high, Cas tried to give her the care package and apologize. Well, the first half he was successful with. The latter, not so much. Whenever he entered, Meg grabbed the care package from him and pushed him out of the cabin. And Cas deserved it. Even though Meg was the first to kiss him, Cas should have not reciprocated. He was taking advantage of an Omega in heat, and as an Omega he was ashamed of himself to do so. 

Secondly, he was cheating on Dean. Sure, Dean kissed a lady happily, but Cas didn’t want to do that to Dean. He knew how hurt he was when he saw is husband kissing someone else and even if Dean didn’t like him, Cas wanted to live in that illusion Dean would be upset or feel betrayed. His husband would have cared, and not hid his disappearan- but that was a whole other tangent. Right now, Cas wanted to focus on Meg and making her feel better. 

Cas had settled the boat near the borders of Paganus, but far enough that the forces wouldn’t think they were intruders or something. Meg’s phone had been blaring for the past few days, but Cas ignored it. Abaddon’s phone had been the one blaring at first, but in a haste of self-blaming, for kissing Meg, Cas used it as a stress-reliever. Meaning the phone had been beaten to pieces that even repairing couldn’t salvage it. Meg’s phone had been ringing annoyingly for the past few days but Meg getting better was now the primary than the stupid phone.

Meg on the other hand felt her heat increasing whenever she had Cas in her vicinity. The care packages were nice but his clothes in it was just annoying, but helpful. She slicked so much she thought she was going to end her heat quicker than usual but of course that was not the case. And she hadn’t packed toys believing her heat wouldn’t pop up on her, but life gives you shit. 

She did what she could with her hands for the best and refrained from calling Cas in and getting him to help her. She knew her scent would manipulate Cas into pounding her or do whatever she wants, but at the same time she wanted to do things on her own. She was an independent Omega and she can take care of herself. She didn’t need anyone’s help, even though she wanted, she didn’t require it. It was a thin line between need and want, and she was trying to limit her desires on the want side.

-x-

Ketch had been trying to call Meg and Abaddon after his ‘session’ with Mary, but he hadn’t gotten any response. He decided to wait for 3 days but no response, so he decided to leave for the boat. He had a tracker in the boat that the group could check on to join the gang whenever they had to meet. The first day he had found the boat somewhere around Paganus. He believed they were making their way to the room, but the second day the boat was in the same place. Ketch was curious as to why the two weren’t picking up the phone, and why the boat was stationary.

Maybe Castiel had escaped? That got Ketch into action. At least, it would take a couple of days for Ketch to move from his place to the boat and so called Colman and Davies.

“Colman!” Ketch started. “I need you to get Davies and check on the boat.”

“Isn’t Abaddon there?”

“Well she isn’t picking up her p h one. And so isn’t the skank.” Ketch said. “Also, the boat has been in the same place for two days.”

“We’ll be there.” Colman answered. “And any news in the kingdom?”

“None. They aren’t talking about the Omega’s disappearance. No inside secret mission going on too. The Alpha Prince doesn’t even care. Him and his posse are just chilling in the grounds. I think they don’t care.”

“We will find a way to get them to care.” Colman replied sinisterly. “And news on Asmodeus?”

“He can be dead in a ditch for all I care.” Ketch answered. “Just go check on the boat with Davies.”

“Okay. We will be reaching in about couple of days.” Colman said. “I just got Davies.”

“Crap. It’s gonna take the same time for me too.” Ketch rubbed his forehead. “Well the route you are taking?”

“Um… Davies what route shall we take?”

“Isn ’ t it easier to take the direct Tophet to Paganus?” Davies asked. “As for Ketch, Purgatoria then Paganus will be-”

“I know how to travel Davies.” Ketch jabbed. “Anyway, let’s scour the routes for the Omega Prince just in case he escaped okay?”

“Sure.” Colman answered as Davies hummed his agreement.

“Well then. See you in a couple of days.” Ketch said before hanging up and settling in his motorbike.

-x-

Meg had finally come out of the cabin. Her heat had ended one day early, but she stayed one more day just to make sure it was ended for reals. She took a bath and sprayed on her scent blockers before leaving the cabin. One step out, and Cas perked up like a little puppy.

“Meg! I-”

“Talk to me about anything other than my heat.” Meg said raising her hand up before walking out and sitting on the boat’s barrel.

Cas came and sat near Meg, basking in the awkward silence between them. It broke when Cas started speaking. “Outside today, in the forest, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add.”

Meg stared at Cas’ happy profile before saying. “You might want to add a little Thorazine.” At Cas’ confused head tilt, Meg added. “You sound like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up.”

Cas huffed a laugh, which got Meg to laugh, and they started laughing looking at each other. As they calmed down, the awkward silence was back. Cas fiddled with his fingers before saying, “Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that.”

“You know what Clarence,” Meg huffed, “Let’s just talk about my heat. If you are going to share another stupid fact or whatever the fuck that was, I don’t know what imma do. So, let’s just get over with it.”

Cas nodded in reply. “Well, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Meg asked.

“Well I took advantage of you in heat and kissed you. It’s rude to both you and Dean.” Cas said.

“Dean?”

“Well he is my husband. It’s like I am cheating on him. Even if he doesn’t share my feelings, I still want to be loyal to my love for him.”

“Oh…” Meg trailed off. She felt rejected. She thought they were going to talk about the kiss and the fact that they were-

“True mates can be friends.” Cas said. “I have read them in books.”

“Well real life is different from books Clarence.” Meg said distastefully.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends Meg.” Cas said. “I really like you. The only reason my kidnapping hasn’t been a big deal for me is because of you. My caretaker.” Cas tried to joke.

“I knocked you black many times Clarence.” Meg grumbled, not acknowledging Cas’ joke. “Why didn’t you escape in the past few days?”

“Because you are my true mate. My friend.” Cas said, oblivious to Meg’s feelings. He slung his arm around Meg’s shoulder and brought her closer to him. “Balthazar and you have to fight for my best friend position.” He smiled.

“Well I guess you are my friend too. I have shared a lot about myself to no one except you.” Meg swallowed her sorrow and leaned her head on Cas’ shoulder.

They sat there for a while until they heard a sound. “What was that?” Cas asked, moving his head from top of Meg’s head and looking around.

“I don’t know but we better get ready for attack.” Meg said as she got up and took a fighting stance. Before they knew it Ketch came skidding down the forest on his motorbike, followed by Colman and someone else, who Cas presumed to be Davies.

“What’s going on?” Colman asked, as the three entered the boat. “It’s end of week 4 and he isn’t in the room.”

“And the boat has been here for the past 5 days. What’s going on?” Ketch asked.

“Well, I had my heat, so we had to take a detour.” Meg said, as Cas sat back down.

“Damn, I missed it.” Ketch said in a disgusting manner. “Well I guess Abaddon had the time of her life huh?”

“No, she didn’t.” Cas growled from where he was.

“What do you mean?” The new guy, Davies questioned.

Ketch and Colman looked to each other as Meg breathed in and shared.

“She is dead. Cas killed Abaddon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Meg and Cas are Truemates... BUT THEIR BOND IS NOT AT ALL STRONG.
> 
> 1) Like Alphas, Omegas also bare their teeth when mate is in potential danger... Meg and Cas don't do that when the other is in trouble. Hell, Meg has been the cause of threat for Castiel in many occasions!!  
> 2) Meg and Cas talk with each other because of this bond. Cas mentally thinks about it as a case of mutual Omega unity, while Meg just talks for no better reasons. This bond actually helps them to overcome the fact that Meg is actually Cas' kidnapper and making the talks between them much sooner.  
> 3) When Cas jumped off the boat, Meg's Omega wasn't alerted by the fact that her mate was in danger... this is bcoz their bond isn't that strong. Meg wanted to save because of the bond but the bond wasn't established easily (unlike Sam and Gabe who understood they were each other's mate because of the shock.)  
> 4) The bond might be developing one-sidedly (from Meg POV duh) because since the suicide attempt. Meg and her Omega have been attracted to Cas, but!! They aren't notified that Cas is their mate until now because their bond is weak.  
> 5) Cas feels safer that Meg is his true mate due to his naive idea that Truemates can be friends and they won't hurt each other, forgiving all the things Meg has done due to this sole reason. Moreover, Cas is more hungover on Dean to realize Meg cld be his potential mate, and not just a potential best friend.
> 
> What I am trying to say is, as we go on with this work, u will find some "wait a minute... this is not right" moments between Meg and Cas and its all due to this weird Truemate bond that is trying its level best to work, but is really really really weak. Furthermore the only reason its developing in Meg's side is because she is vulnerable and needy for approval (as she talked about Azazel) and her life has seriously messed her up. I will always be on the fence for my liking on Meg's character in this fic (But in canon, I like her.. she is conplex) 
> 
> Anyway!!! I will not be posting next week both Wednesday and Thursday so sorry about that. SHARE UR COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT BOTH THE CHAPTER AND WHATEVER I HAVE SHARED IN THE END NOTES... What do u guys think abt my interpretation? Do you have more to talk abt Meg and Cas???


	5. Week 5 to Week 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise...???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!!! I am sorry for the weeklong break... I was drowning in assignments (still am but its manageable lol) Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!

The next week had been spent shifting Cas from the boat to ‘the room’ which was in Paganus. Ketch, Colman, and Davies had taken turns to monitor Castiel. There was an old lady in the room, who said she had set the room up with no escape points. Cas learnt her name was Hess when Ketch thanked her for ‘her work’.

Cas was strapped in a chair and restrained properly before his blindfold was taken out. He knew he was in Paganus but he didn’t know where in Paganus he was. Meg wasn’t with him the whole time. Cas didn’t know what was going on, but he hoped she was doing fine, or at least made himself want to hope that Meg was doing fine. She was his true  m ate after all. He couldn’t wait to leave this dump with Meg and introduce her to Balthazar, Gabe, and Dean. He didn’t know why but he was having doubts with Meg. True he was able to speak freely with her, but did he consider her as his friend? No… No but he should consider her as his friend. She was his true mate! True mates were made to be compatible. He needed to feel friendship towards her or else what kind of a true mate is he? She took care of him and in the least Cas could be friends with her right? But… why was he not feeling that bond... No, they were friends. Should be friends. Cas convinced himself Meg should be right there with Balthazar and he told himself it was because she was his true mate and it made sense. 

He had read how true mates sometimes loved each other like best friends and he knew she too was happy with Cas being her friend. Sure, they started off as enemies, but now that they were truemates, Cas had to be friendly towards her... right? The bond of truemates obligated that, didnt it? Cas believed that they can be best friends if he allowed it to happen. 

He couldn’t wait to leave this stupid room. Being alone in rooms always made him think a lot because he had noone else to talk with. He and rooms weren’t on good terms...

-x-

Meg actually asked for time to join the gang later. She took the week off  to spend in the diner nearby with her friend  while the others settled Cas in the room. She had to try to accept that Cas was married and that they were going to be nothing more than friends. Or best friends. She repeated this to herself, trying to get her Omega and herself to believe it. Obviously, it didn’t work. So, she went with her second strategy – Fake it till you Make it.

She had to go with the flow and fake her feelings for Cas at the same time. She took the week to master the skill of faking and made herself get ready for the onslaught of shitty chick-flick feelings she was about to go through. It started with her brain telling her how her mom and dad abandoned her, and now her true mate was gonna do the same. It wasn’t his fault her life was shitty, but she had to get through it.

She didn’t know what her brain did, or her Omega, but by the end of the week she was ready to face Cas. She buried those feelings deep in her subconscious, got herself to accept that she was lucky that her true mate was agreeing to be her best friend and not abandon her like her parents did, and most of all was a nice guy who didn’t deserve an asshole like Dean, or a gullible wacko like Meg. That was the truth. Meg wasn’t even worth to be Cas’ friend, but she was going to be selfish and hang onto that title like a fish hanging off its bait.

-x-

It was seven days since his shift to the room when Cas met Meg again. She never came inside the room alone. She either stayed outside or entered when there was someone else in the room. Ketch was always with Meg, most likely to talk with Lucifer and Michael about ‘the plan’. Colman and Hess stayed outside, guarding the room, while Davies tended to whatever Cas needed.

Cas had observed how Davies moved about the room, hesitant and uninterested. Cas first mistook his hesitancy for fear but day by day he was able to see Davies wasn’t scared, he was unsure of something. It was on Friday when everyone except Davies and Meg. Cas had also observed how Meg was deliberately avoiding Cas for the whole week and so thought of talking about the elephant in the room.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Cas asked, breaking the silence and startling both Meg and Davies. He was trying to be her best friend, why was she not trying? True mates don't do that.

“Excus-”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Meg interrupted Davies.

“Well you know because you knew I was addressing you.” Cas retorted. “I thought you were done with their orders.”

“Wait you are doubting the agenda too?” Davies chimed in.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Meg asked and Cas looked at Davies, intrigued with how things took a turn.

“Um… well…” Davies fiddled with his sleeve before saying, “Ketch had been trying to get me to join this group for months, but I wasn’t interested. Mainly because Ketch said he planned everything.”

“But he didn’t… he just likes to think he did.” Meg informed.

“Which I got to know after Colman’s visit.” Davies said in a knowing voice. “I learnt Michael and Lucifer were the leaders and believed they would bring change. But with the way others are acting, I don’t think Tophet’s getting Omega rights.”

“Why do you care about Omega rights? Aren’t you an Alpha?” Meg scoffed.

“I used to not care until my daughter presented as an Omega.” Davies answered. “I know it’s selfish, but I can’t tolerate anyone treating my daughter the same way I treated Omegas.”

“A hypocrite.” Cas muttered to which Meg chuckled and Davies glared at the two. Cas shared an awkward smile with Meg, He wasn't happy that his truemate laughed at his comment, but shouldn't he feel that? Cas really had to stop doubting, and believe that Meg was his friend. That's it. Truemates equals mates or friends… nothing else… yes. 

“Sue me!” Davies exclaimed, raising his hands. “But you too are doubting the group, aren’t you?”

“I am not doubting them.” Meg said, and Cas frowned at that. “I am sure that they are in the wrong. Michael and Lucifer don’t want equality, they want control and devotion.”

“And a good reputation.” Cas added, relieved Meg wasn’t in the group. This helped him understand Meg was on his side, like a true mate… a best friend! Cas can do that, right? “Then why were you avoiding me?”

“I had to Clarence.” Meg said. “What if they found out that I was being disloyal?” Meg asked but Cas knew Meg was lying to him. Just when he was about to ask Meg the truth, he heard the iron gates of the compound closing.

“We have to leave,” Davies said to Meg, “Come on!”

Meg nodded and smiled at Castiel, who gave a smile which made him look more constipated than genuinely happy, before leaving the room with Davies, leaving Cas to deal with Ketch.

-x-

Wednesday of week 7 since his capture brought in a visitor. Cas was in the room, cuffed in his chair as usual, when the door opened to reveal his brothers; Michael and Lucifer. 

“Enjoy ing your marriage brother?” Michael sneered as he entered the room in a slow threatening manner. 

“We got this. Leave.” Lucifer commanded Ketch, Colman, and Hess who nodded and left. Davies and Meg were still inside the room, giving Cas his food and basically taking care of his needs. “That means you two too!”

Davies quickly left while Meg strolled away slowly, subtly nodding to Cas to tell him she would be outside, there for him. As soon as the door shut, Michael turned to Castiel and smiled. “How you been?”

“How I’ve bee- Michael! Lucifer! I know your plans and let me tell you it’s not going to work.” Cas yelled at the two. “I have already killed-”

“Kill away! We don’t care.” Lucifer chimed in. “They were just a tool to get you away from Terra.”

“And what do you think our plan is?” Michael asked mockingly but there was a hint of curiosity.

“You have promised the majority of the group that you are going to abolish the Omega rights ruling, while the minority believes you are lying to them and bringing upon changes to Tophet.” Cas said taking the bait, but also wanting his brothers to know how predictable they are . “But I know you two, brother-mine, and I know you are going to stall the citizens with the promise of abolishing Omega rights because that’s what they want, while create an aura of blissfulness to the neighboring kingdoms, making them think the Omega rights have been passed in Tophet. This kidnapping and the Asmodeus problem… just to create chaos in Tophet so that it’s easier for Eden to filtrate into Tophet and gain control,” Cas looked at Michael, “and get their devotion.” He turned to Lucifer. “And the first step to that is by sending me back to Terra and prove yourself as worthy beings.” Cas fell back to the chair he was cuffed in. “So, how close am I?” Cas asked smugly.

“On spot bro,” Lucifer cackled, “proud to know you have our brains.”

“Sadly you got one part wrong.” Michael said.

“What?” Cas’ smug smile faltered. “What do you mean?”

“True, our first step was to send you back to Terra, but we are not sending you, you, Cassie.” Lucifer said.

“Have you heard the fact that one person has 7 doppelgangers?” Michael asked at Cas’ confused look. “We found one of yours. And his name is Jimmy… Jimmy Novak.”

“What the he-”

“He’s an Omega… just like you. It’s a good thing we made you live on those scent sweetners… easier to sneak Jimmy in.” Lucifer said.

“Why in the world di-”

“Did he agree?” Michael finished. “Well Cassie, people do many things for their family. For example, their true mate, an Alpha wife… and their unpresented daughter.”

“You assholes!” Cas growled. “What do you get from playing with people’s lives?”

“Like you said,” Lucifer started, “I get the devotion and our brother gets his control. By the way he is yet to agree. But he will! He lives here, in Paganus.”

“Good thing we got Baldur here in Paganus.” Michael said. “It was easy to find someone like you. Instead of prosthetics and make ups… Ugh!” Michael shivered.

“Was that why you came here? To share your sinister plans with me?” Castiel growled.

“And to check on you!” Lucifer said in mock outrage. “We are good brothers Cassie.”

Michael let out a howl of laughter. “That’s a fucking lie! And you know it!” As he calmed down, Michael shared. “We are going to get Jimmy to join us… and hopefully without any chloroform.” Lucifer started laughing, and Michael joined in, the two somehow finding the situation funny.

“Very well brother, we’ve got to get going.” Lucifer said. “See you soon Cassie.”

“Screw you!” Cas retorted, the two laughing as they exited. As soon as they left, Colman, Ketch, and Hess ran behind the two, most likely to kiss their ass and show them out of the compound, while Meg entered the room, Davies standing outside, hesitant to come in.

“I heard everything. And what the fuck?” Meg asked.

“I know right. I am disgusted to call them my brothers.”

“And about that! Why did Lucifer say, ‘our brother’?” Meg asked, and got her answer when Cas looked away with a disgusted look. “No…”

“Yes.”

“But the peasant-”

“A cooked-up story. All a farce.” Cas answered. “Now you know why I say they are capable of making the world believe Tophet is A-Okay in the future.”

“That’s disgusting.” Meg said.

“Moreover, they are twins.” Castiel added, getting a litany of grossed out noises from Meg.

“If whatever you said is true,” Davies started from the threshold of the room, “that means my daughter is going to be treated like shit in the future?” Meg and Cas looked at him with apologetic looks. They didn’t know what to say, and by the looks of it, so did Davies. “I… I have to go.” Davies said before running off from the place.

Meg and Cas stared at where Davies had been standing before turning to look at each other. “Poor guy.” Meg said.

“Serves him right for being a selfish hypocrite…” Cas scoffed.

“But he was trying to change that Clarence!” Meg smacked him on the shoulder. “He was trying to do good for his daughter, unlike many men… like my dad.” Meg ended in a hush.

“… I’m sorry. You are right. Besides… His daughter doesn’t deserve that treatment.” Cas said. “When did you become such a nice person?”

“Shut up Clarence.” Meg muttered before starting to walk towards the door.

“It was nice talking to you.” Cas said in an almost inaudible voice, almost not believing himself. Meg turned from the exit, smiled her agreement before leaving. The rest of the day (and week) was spent mulling over the information he had learnt , while Meg sneaked in whenever she could, and Davies M.I.A.

-x-

The next week had brought in a surprise. Cas was in the room, as usual, talking with Meg while Davies - call me Mick - moved about the room, his face twisted into a contemplative look. Mick looked like he was about to share something when the three heard muffled noises from outside. Meg quickly got up and moved away from Cas while Mick stayed where he was.

“Your Highness, I assure you-” Ketch’s voice travelled through the door.

“Yeah, yeah,” a dismissive female voice said. “Open the door.”

“But Highness-”

“I don’t care that we are in Odinus, whatever-your-name is-”

“Ketch.”

“- but I demand to see what my husband was so eager to see he forgot to do his morning chores.” The female voice said. “So open the goddamn door Fetch.”

“It`s Ketch- um... okay, your highness.” Ketch`s defeated tone was heard before the door swung open to reveal-

“Queen Kali!” Mick exclaimed. “A surprise to see you here!”

“I don’t know who you are and I don’t care.” Kali waved her hand dismissively before making her way to Cas, a lithe male in tow. “Who is this? Very beautifully restrained?” She asked grazing her hand over Cas` face, who jerked violently away from it. “Feisty, I see!” Kali chuckled and turned to the man behind. “Was this a surprise for me Baldur? A nice little bitch male to replace you?”

The man didn’t reply, his head bowed down, staring at the floor. “Don’t get sad pet.” Kali said before cupping Baldur`s face and forcing them up with a violent tug. “I cannot lose you. Bu—-t you have been slacking with your chores.” She dropped her hands to her sides and huffed a breath. “How about we divide? I`ll have him for breakfast,” she jerked her head to Cas and tuned back to Baldur, “and you for lunch? I can either get another one for dinner OR have a hefty meal with both of you!” She cackled maniaclly before lightly slapping Baldur’s face. “Wrap my gift quickly and come back to the castle for your lunch duties!” 

After a lewd scrutiny of Cas, Kali forcefully kissed Baldur before leaving the room. Baldur staggered a little at the force before finally looking up in his own accord just to take a scrutinizing look of Cas and leaving, Ketch in tow. The room was silent, nothing but crickets, which broke when Mick left the room muttering, “What a bitch!”

“She doesn’t why I am here does she?” Cas asked with a smirk. 

“Baldur’s been doing a great job to keep her distracted.” Meg replied with a smirk of her own. “What was the visit for though?” 

“Apparently,” Mick, who was now back, started, “Baldur came to check whether they decoy looks apt to replace you. Before they, you know, force the guy.”

“Davies! Bitch!” Ketch yelled from somewhere. “We have things to discuss!”

Davies huffed annoyedly as he left the room while Meg shared a secret smile with Cas before leaving. Meg could feel that the two were getting closer. Meg had stopped following orders that was usually related to hurting Cas. She was, like Cas once called, his caretaker. She stayed in the group to understand what was going on and to see what they were gonna do with Cas. 

And she was selfish. From what she heard, Jimmy’s gonna take Cas’ spot in Terra and Cas is going to be locked in his room again, which Cas hates. And with Gabe not around, and Michael and Lucifer not wanting anyone to know Cas is here, it was likely one of the group members would be appointed as a servant to solely take care of Cas, aka Meg, who can spend more time with her mate!

The last few weeks, Cas and her have been having the best of times. Not once did Cas talk or even think about going back to Terra or of the inevitable future in Eden. Even after being unrestrained, Cas didn’t make a move to escape. Instead he searched for Meg and went to talk with her. Meg’s Omega thrummed happily at the fact Cas wanted to be with Meg and not try and escape.

Cas was oblivious to what was going through Meg’s mind. After his brother’s visit, Cas made it a point to escape from there. But in order to do that, he had to act the opposite way. Act like he didn’t want to go back, and when the time is right, catch them off guard. Talking with Meg had helped him a lot to not think about Terra and Eden. Talking with Meg was the only escape from his thoughts, excluding the nagging thoughts about the truemate bond, which were easily suppressed in his subconscious.

He had decided if he was to leave this place, he is not leaving Meg behind. Meg was his true mate and true mates were friends. Cas should get Meg and escape with her to Terra and introduce her to others because she was her true mate. No matter what his heart (or Omega at that matter) said, the logical thing to do was to be friends with one's true mate who you cant be mates with. That's what all the books said. So Cas should want Meg to come with him Terra and spend her time with him like Zar does… except does he really wants to do that?

He had got an opportunity to escape one day - his restraints were freed , a sign his plan was working - and had gone to get Meg to leave, but she was in the kitchen, right next to others, so his opportunity had been a bust. But he knew he had to leave before Michael and Lucifer set forth their plan to replace Cas with Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odinus -> It's like shared between Paganus and Eden, and Eden has better authority on it than Paganus, but Kali doesnt give a f*#k
> 
> So Lucifer and Michael are being a pain in the butt as always... I love how Kali just doesnt give a f*#k even though she should be taking care of her Kingdom. And Davies (Mick Davies from canon) trying to change for his daughter uwu.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Predictions?
> 
> Again sorry for the weeklong break >_<


	6. Week 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise??

The next week brought in another surprise. This time, Meg had not been in the room. She had gone out for a supply run and came back just in time to see Hess let a lady inside the room and leave. It would have been Ketch instead of Hess, but Ketch had left for Terra last week and was yet to return. Meg quickly took the spot Hess was in and saw Cas` face turn defiant with a hint of fear. She didn’t see that fear before when Michael and Lucifer had come, so who was this Alpha?

“Castiel.” The lady said in an emotionless tone.

“Raphael.” Cas replied in the same tone. And that’s when Meg realized this was the Alpha Queen of Purgatoria, married to Omega King Richard Roman.

“You think you have fooled everyone but you haven’t.” Raphael said. “You surely remember 10 years of isolation.” 

“Michael and Lucifer can lock me up again.” Cas retorted.

“ Well,  th e y  don't have anything close to my imagination. ”

Cas tensed up but schooled his features. “What?”

“10 years in Eden has not helped diminish your defiance. I see the spark of defiance you had back then when you didn’t let Michael and Lucifer take the throne.” Raphael said. “Remember what I did to you Castiel? When you rebelled? When you wanted to prove your ‘worth’ as a fighter?” Cas looked away. “And Gabriel-“ She huffed, “He would have been the King of Paganus if it wasn’t for you.”

“He didn’t want to marry Kali.” Cas muttered. Gabe said he didn’t want to marry out of convenience. He didn’t want responsibilities. Moreover, Kali wanted Baldur, not Gabriel.

“He did. He liked Kali. And she liked him back. But you came into the formula and Baldur was the second best thing. He said he didn’t want to marry out of convenience and not have responsibilities? Well, he was lying. He wanted to be a king, but you held him back. He was suppposed to be great like us, but you held him back. Gabriel, he was meant to be like us. Archangels! Unlike you, a fallen angel, rebelling for humanity.” 

“The kingdom should work for the people! And not for what we want! That’s why I fought for another king, and not for our incestuous brothers.” Cas said. “You are right about one thing. Gabe was supposed to be great but I held him back. But you all are not great. You 3 are pathetic, trying to do what you think is right. Trying to get our dead parents approval.” Cas sneered at Raphael, his defiant streak ending as he saw Raphael.

Meg could see Raphael get angry, before cooling down. “Okay then Castiel, tell me what you have done all your life?”

“Stuck in a room because of you 3.” Cas sassed back but with caution.

“But you have been out for few months. Okay maybe you got kidnapped for the most of the time, but you were out for weeks in Terra. What did you do?”

“Wha-”

“Other than whoring yourself to your husband, what did you do Omega?” Raphael voice got louder as she asked, shocking Castiel. “Other than leaving Gabriel to get raped, playing pimp for your friend, and trying to find a way to ram your husband`s knot in your hole, WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Cas sat there, avoiding to look at Raphael and not replying. Meg wanted to go in, get Castiel out of the chair and punch Raphael in the face. But she couldn`t as Raphael started speaking again.

“Nothing. I thought so.” Raphael smirked. “It took one day for Michael and Lucifer to kill Zachariah, and a week to make Eden great again. You hated Zachariah, and you didn’t like our brothers becoming kings, but you did nothing but bitch and moan. You were useless then and useless now.” 

“Stop.” Cas said tightly, and Meg’s heart clenched at how small Cas looked.

Castiel didn’t want a jog down the memory lane. He had done stupid things during the ages of 8 and 12, but he had hid his guilt over them well. He preferred Michael and Lucifer over Raphael because the two didn’t care about his existence, but Raphael - she wanted Cas to despise his existence. Make sure he knew what a mess he was, and he really was.

“You call us pathetic for wanting approval? Well at least we’re doing something. We 3 have husbands that love us back, we are contributing to the success of kingdoms, and all you have done is mess everything you`ve touched.” Raphael bent down to meet Cas’s eyes, before forcefully pulling his face up as Cas avoided eye contact, her manicured nails digging into his cheek. 

“Think about it, Castiel. While the world thinks the King and Queen died in a vacation by a sudden ambush, you and I both know what really happened.”

“Stop.” Castiel gritted through his teeth, clenching his fist tight, and scrunching his eyes close. Deep down he knew there was no love between Raphael and Richard, but right now he couldn't think of anything but how a marriage-of-convenience was doing better than his own one. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how he really did mess everything he touched, how his parents died because of him.

“ You and I both know how your stupid 8 year old brain had a nightmare and wanted mom and dad back, paving the path to their eminent death. You and I both know how you helped Metatron to ‘better’ our kingdom just because you didn’t like our brothers being kings. But when he betrayed you, we helped you and didn’t let you suffer.”

“Stop. Please!”

“You and I both know how you almost failed our victory over Purgatoria by letting few of the Leviathans to our army, thinking they would help.” 

“I had no other choice-“ Cas tried but he knew, he knew he had a choice. 

“You had a choice Castiel. You were to choose us. Your family. Your siblings that gave you a place even after all your mess ups.” Raphael said in a soft tone and Meg could see Cas’ demeanor change completely. Like he was buying into Raphael`s act.

“You hide yourself behind this childish act when you and I both know it`s a cover to really show the world how broken you are. Nobody cares you are broken Castiel. You should clean up your mess! Since you aren’t intent on cleaning your mess up, allow us to do it.” Raphael took a deep breath in and moved back. “ We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want Paradise. And whatever we want, we get.”

Meg growled at the soft, kind, `this is for the good` tone Raphael was using. Meg could see how defeated Cas looked and it was hurting her.

“So tell me Omega, will you follow through the plan?” Raphael asked, to which Cas nodded. “No, no, no,” she tsked. “Tell me!”

Cas flinched at Raphael using her Alpha voice before replying, “Yes Raphael.”

“Good boy.” Raphael tapped Castiel`s cheek before calling for Ketch (forgetting he wasn’t there). Meg quickly hid herself as Raphael exited and Hess showed her the way out. Before Meg could leave, she saw Raphael pick her phone up and say, “I believe you heard us brothers. He will abide to our plans... Yes, I might have lied about Gabriel, our parents, and most of it to be honest but he is ready to lodge himself inside the castle for the rest of his life.”

Meg fumed as Raphael cackled obnoxiously and said, “He would find that much better than me splitting his head open again. Very well, I will leave for Purgatoria then.” 

After what might have been a round of goodbyes, Meg saw Raphael stuff her phone in her pocket and leave. Meg took this her chance to go to the room, to find Castiel slumped in his chair, head hung down, and all in all defeated. Meg walked slowly towards Castiel and undid the restraints. She looked at Cas’ messy locks as she finished freeing Cas, who was still slumped on the chair.

Meg slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Cas’ waist and took this as an opportunity to be intimate with her mate. She kissed his hair and tightened her grip on Cas, making Cas fall on her. Cas was a mess. While Meg was being the best true mate, he couldn't even reciprocate a feeling of friendship to her. He couldn't be a mate nor a friend. What kind of a truemate is he? A messy and useless one. With Meg's grip tightening on him, Cas had no other choice than to reciprocate the hug, and Meg could feel Cas’ sobs wet her shirt.

“I am sorry,” Cas sniffled, hugging Meg tighter, “I am sorry for being such a mess. I am sorry for messing your mind. I am sorry for messing your life. I am sorry for messing everything. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry-”

Cas kept on apologizing, burying himself in Meg, and crying as Meg pushed herself on Cas. His existence was a bane to everyone. He was a burden to his siblings, Dean had to marry him for political reasons and nothing else. The others talked with him because he was Dean`s husband, and Sam`s mate`s brother. He was a burden to Balthazar. He was a good friend but Cas used him just to vent about stupid problems, and didn’t take notice of his struggles. He turned Meg’s life upside down with his revelations, and was a bad true mate to her. Even now, he was uselessly crying about what a mess he was, and poor Meg was taking care of him. 

“It`ll be alright Clarence.” Meg reassured meanwhile, hugging him tighter. Her mind was whirling with one thought as she took in Cas` given up posture and defeated eyes. She was going to rid her unicorn of the pain and show him what an awesome person he was.

-x-

“Yo Fuckernerd!” Meg yelled as she opened the closet door of the diner nearby. “I need fake ID and a pass through all the kingdoms.”

“First of all, nice play on Zuckerburg`s name.” Meg bowed at that. “Second of all, not cool! I am better looking than that robot looking crapshow.”

“Says the guy with a mullet.” Meg scoffed.

“Don’t diss the hair!  Business in the front , PARTY in the back !” Meg rolled her eyes at that. “And third of all, why do you need this?”

“Oh I forget to mention! It`s actually-” Meg`s cheery expression turned into a scowl, “none of your damn business, Ash.”

“Okay!” Ash raised his hands in a surrender motion. “Jeez. But seriously, where`s this expedition to?”

“You know what, imma just go somewhere else.” Meg huffed and was about to leave when Ash said,

“They ain’t got my skills.” Meg turned to find Ash having 3 different cards in his hand. “Fake ID, Ms. Bela Talbot, license to Kingdoms, and a credit card.” 

“Awesome.” Meg said as she reached for the credit card, but Ash pulled it back. “What? I paid!”

“But you are yet to tell me whatcha gonna do with this.” Ash said.

“I still don’t get why you came here and started this diner.” Meg retorted.

“You do know!” Ash stated incredulously.

“I know why but I don’t get it. You pronounce yourself dead, attend M.I.T before you got bounced for fighting and again pronounced yourself dead, then open this stupid diner, that isn’t profiting well. You did all this for what?” 

“You don’t know my past, but now I’m ‘dead’, I’m living.” Ash said before falling back to his chair. “Like Disneyland, except without all that anti-semitism... But don’t try to deviate the topic. Where you setting off to?”

Giving up on ignoring the situation, Meg huffed and sat down on the chair nearby. “I’m going to Terra.” 

“Terra?”

“Yup,” Meg nodded, “you know what is going on right? With the Ketch group and the rebellion and shit." 

"Yes ma'am. You didn't add me to your coup even though I helped with getting yall's fake name on the databases. But I thought the coup was against Tophet?"

Meg trusted Ash. He didn't care that much about what happened around him. He wanted to live his own life, turn a blind eye to the world and only care if he wanted to. He was a lone wolf and lived in his diner (more of a road house), talking only with Meg most likely as noone came to the diner nor to meet him.

"Turns out I was being played by the leaders who promised for better omega life. Turns out they were playing all of us in the group." Meg huffed and leaned farther into her chair, while Ash moved forward, non verbally asking Meg to continue. So she did. She told him every thing about Cas. How he made her realize she was being played. How he made her fall in love with him when he jumped into the water, feeling dying was better than betraying his asshole of a husband. How he was her true mate. How she was selfish that she felt it was good to have him tied here rather helping him escape from the group. And how she is now going to do exactly that because Raphael made her realize how Cas was acting all this time, when he really was hiding all his self worth/esteem issues . And how she is going to help her unicorn get back to his happy place.

"The same unicorn you hid yourself from in this diner all those weeks ago?" Ash asked in a mocking tone. After getting a 'shut up' from Meg, he chuckled and asked , "So what is his happy place? Terra?"

"Hopefully." Meg said. "I can't get him out of there alone, especially not in the state he is in. To quote a bitch, he is ready to lodge himself into a room and isolate himself from the world.”

"So you are going to Terra to get recruits to save your  _ unicorn _ ?” Ash asked emphasizing on the word unicorn. At Meg's glare he said, "very well then, Dr.Badass gives you his blessing on your successful expedition in the hopes that you will leave him as he needs his sleep,”

"Thank you Dr. Badass.” Meg said getting up and leaving as Ash maneuvered himself on the table to steep. “Moron.” Meg muttered.

"Hey! I heard that! And I'm cool with it.” Ash added with a thumbs up. Meg shook her head and head back to the room. Just to meet with Cas and let him know she will be gone for the next few weeks. 

-x-

Meg returned to find Cas sitting in the corner of the room, hunched down and drawing random patterns on the floor with his fingers. A few seconds later he thumped his head to the wall infront of him as he slumped down ultimately curling on the floor like a fetus. Meg wanted to laugh her head off, finding the situation really funny. But this was Cas. Her strong willed, bold, sure-of-everything Omega, now defeated and full of self doubt.

“Cas?” Meg called as she walked towards him.

"You can call my name properly Meg. I am not a skittish animal." Cas said with a chuckle, which was best described as a pained grunt.

“Cas is your name?" Meg asked confused, ignoring the pang of hurt in her chest when she heard Cas' so called chuckle.

"But it's not your name for me." Cas said like it was obvious. Meg looked at Cas confused before realizing what he was talking about.

" Clarence, I am going to not be here for the next few weeks. I just wanted to say my good bye. "

"Where- Hope you have fun!" Cas said in fake enthusiasm before curling back into himself.

Meg looked at Cas before walking towards him and hugging him tightly before kissing his forehead and getting up. “You are an awesome person Clarence. You helped me understand myself a lot. Don’t you dare think that you messed me up.”

“How-”

“You sulking made it easier for me to know.” Meg shrugged. “Now get your ass up and let me restrain you. Then we can shift some furniture around.”

“ I don't understand - oh...” Cas trailed off. 

Meg smirked, trying to be as casual as she could be, after her stupid mini-monologue. “Yes Clarence, oh...” she snickered.

“You know I still don’t know why you call me Clarence.” Cas said with his curious puppy-tilt.

“Would it kill you to watch a movie sometime?" Meg immediately regretted asking because Cas’ demeanor changed back to his sullen state. “How about we watch it together later? After I come back from my trip?"

“Sure." Cas replied with a small smile. As Meg left, Cas called for her. Meg turned back to Cas from the threshold, looking at him with a curious smile. "Thank you." the 'for everything' was not said but shown through his eyes.

Meg smiled and said, "Go to sleep Clarence.” Cas returned the small, before rolling over to the other side and sleeping.

Meg knew she had been selfish all this time, trying to keep Cas here because he was with her, and he looked happy. But now she knows her mate was just acting. She could make it better for him by being there for him but he also needed others to tell him what a wonderful man he is. So she was going to bitchslap his asshole of a husband to leave her man for her and for him to go smooch with some bimbo.

“Meg ? Where are you going?" Davies asked, looking at Meg walking out of the campus with a duffel and in her disguise.

“Um... Ketch! He has not returned yet so the king's asked me to go check the situation.” Meg answered quickly, internally proud that she was able to cook up something quickly.

"Oh.... Do you need any assistance?” 

"No!” Davies flinched at Meg’s exclaim. "I mean there should be someone here too Cas.” 

“I think you should be here then. Out of all of us, the only person he talks with is you.” Davies fiddled with his fingers as he said that. “And ever since Queen Raphael's visit he has been sulking a lot. You are the one who is close to him."

"Well you are a close second." Meg stopped Davies from speaking. She had to leave ASAP if she were to come back within the next few weeks. "I will give you my phone number. Call me if only necessary." Meg really hoped Cas would be alright. Her stupid motherhen instincts wanted to have tabs on the man and believed it was best to get Davies' number.

"Okay then. Get going with the Ketch finding...guess." Davies shrugged before leaving to check on likely. Meg stood there for a while before heaving a breath and setting off for Terra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry >:) 
> 
> I think I broke Cas... BUT HE WILL BE ALRIGHT!!!  
> Other than that, thoughts? comments? predictions? 
> 
> Until next time, bye :)))


	7. The Last 4 Weeks AKA The 3rd Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming back to where we left off !!!!!

Meg was able to hitch a ride from Paganus to Purgatoria. True she could have gone to Terra directly through California but she knew the dangers of spending a lot of time in the Kingdom one's wanted in. She found this really nice charioteer who didn't mind helping her move through the kingdoms. When Meg said she would like to pay her, they (which Meg learnt later on was their pronoun) refused, saying they were happy to help a stray Omega in need. Meg felt guilty for taking advantage of their help so slipped in a few bucks in their pocket without their notice before she left.

The ride had taken a week and she hadn’t included sleeping and eating hours, thus shifting her planned few weeks tour to and fro Paganus and Terra to a month’s worth one way tour to Terra. She had really overestimated her stamina and will to live without sleep and food. She started her journey on foot from Purgatoria to Bestonia the very next day after landing in Purgatoria. She called Davies to check how Cas was doing, and was not surprised when he shared Cas didn't do any thing but sit in a corner, staring at the wall. True she wasn't surprised, but her heart clenched at the thought of her mate suffering. Of course it did!!! She thought about cancelling her spontaneous trip and go back to her blue-eyed doe but she knew it was worth it.

By the end of 2nd week she was able to enter Bestonia but the problem was she had to act casual. It seems one of the Terranian Warriors stationed in the Purgatorian border had followed her and the charioteer because she sensed suspicious behavior from Meg. Donna, the warrior, took it upon her hands to escort Meg around Terra after charioteer shared how 'Bela' was a runaway omega from Tophet. Meg had a piss-poor pity story of how she (or her alias Bela Talbot) ran away from her abusive father who forced to sell and run scams selling fake antiques to rich clients.

Donna, hearing this, made it her job to take 'Bela' to Laurentia so that the King and Queen could graciously help her. And also Donna couldn't wait to have her sugared donuts with the princes who she was familiar with. Meg tensed when Donna had talked about the new omega prince and 'wondered how he was.’

"Your life is one poopstorm isn't it?" Donna asked, startling Meg.

"Huh?"

"Abused and bred to be a nuisance? I mean, what the H-E- double hockey sticks?"

"Right." Meg said, recalling her cover.

"But dont worry. I will get you to Laurentia in no time. Watcha say? Wanna get blingo'd on the kingdom’s mini-bar and watch pay-per view?"

Donna was nice, but Meg couldn’t tolerate her non-stop jovial talk. Meg was  _ this _ close to just reveal her true identity and get Donna to arrest her instead of torture her with her bubliness when she heard a familiar voice.

"Abbie! Love! " Meg turned just in time to have someone crash their lips on hers. Before she anything, the 'someone' pulled back and said " I followed you darling. I knew you said it was best if we didn't meet but I had to!"

"Abbie?" Donna asked confused.

“Her pet name." The man said "Abbie Bela Talbot. My mate.” he then turned to Donna. "I am Ash."

"Donna." Donna replied, all the while Meg stood shocked.

"Abbie? Are you alright?" Ash asked in concern, shaking Meg slightly.

"Hmm? Oh yes! I am good. Just shocked. " Meg replied before realizing Ash had called her his mate and they had no mating marks. And that they had to act like mates.

"I missed you so much." Ash said before palling Meg into a hug. "Hug me back." He whispered and Meg did so.

"Aww this is so sweet!" Donna said. "So are you joining us to Laurentia?"

Ash pulled back and looked at Donna with a small smile. "Thank you for accompanying my mate from Purgatoria. But I got a house for us here in Bestonia. I will take her with me from now on. Thank you so much for your help again! "

"No problemo. Oh here's my number if you any help." Donna said before thrusting a card to Ash, who took it, elbowing Meg in the process.

“Huh?” Meg startled before looking at Donna. “Thank you so much Donna. It was lovely to make your acquaintance."

"Oh you betcha!” Donna said before saying her goodbyes and taking off.

"Looks like I saved your ass, dude.” Ash chuckled,

Meg smacked Ash's arm before asking "What the hell?"

"Ow! Dude?!"

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Meg asked annoyed.

"Heard the sex museums are a wonderful sight." Ash shrugged. "And I started a diner in the border of Bestonia, Manna-hata, and Laurentia." Meg stared at Ash incredulously. “Come on. Let’s get going then. It takes like 10 minutes to the motel I’m living here. We can start for my place day after tomorrow. I am yet to go check the museums so yeah."

Meg stared at Ash's retreating back before catching up with him. She wanted to ask questions but she was drained from listening to Donna talk for the past week. As soon they reached the motel, Meg fell on a bed and passed out, while Ash took care of the rest.

-x-

Meg woke up the next day and was first startled by the interior before the events of yesterday filled her mind. She looked around to find Ash nowhere. The clock displayed the time to be somewhere after noon. She didn't know how she slept for so long but it might have to do with sleeping on a real bed and not make shift grass-bed. She took her time before reluctantly getting up to start to Laurentia. 

Taking the long needed bath and packing her stuff took almost an hour. Making sure she got everything she had brought with, Meg made her way to the door, only to find it jammed. She shook and jiggle the knob but nothing - she was stuck in the room. She was about to say ‘what the hell’ and make a move for the window when the door opened revealing Ash. 

"Oh you are up and ready to leave! But sorry amiga, we moving to my place tomorrow."

"Dude," Meg started clearly annoyed with whatever Ash was saying. "First of what the hell are you doing here, and don’t you dare tell me you are here to see the sex museums."

"Okay fine! I was bored in that lonely diner, and whatever you were doing sounded adventurous so I got a plane ticket and ended up in Bestonia. The sex museums weren’t a lie dude. I heard they had a statue of a dude banging a goa-"

"Okay okay! You do know what I am doing is risky right? You might, no, you will get arrested."

"Hmm yeah I don’t think so.” Ash said in a non-chalant yet confident manner.

"And why not? Your computer isn’t gonna help you... We are going to the kingdom in flesh!" Meg reminded Ash angrily.

"True my computer won’t, but my parents will." Ash shrugged. "I gotta sleep dude, tomorrow’s gonna be a long trek."

"Wait! Wait!" Meg attempted to stop Ash from slithering into his bed. "What do you mean your parents will?” 

But the only response she got was a snore and the rustle of sheets. Meg huffed annoyedly and got her stuff to leave when Ash mumbled, "The windows are barred and the door can be opened only from outside."

"Fuck you!" Meg exclaimed angrily. Ash had practically trapped her in the room and was forcing her to let him join her fucking suicide mission.  _ Mullet-wearing bastard. _

-x-

"For not wanting to stay here, you really are taking your time to get ready."

"Shut up Ash! It was your fault for not waking me up. Stupid memory foam and stupid mullet-wearing assholes!"

"I am giving you a place to live! Remember?"

"I didn't ask for it!  _ Remember _ ?" Meg sneered. "I am here. Let's get going."

Ash had suggested that they could take a cab to his place but meg didn't want to risk revealing her identity for a leisure ride. The walk from the motel they were staying in to Ash's place took at least 3 days, at most 5 days. And in the first 15 minutes of their trek, they were gonna take 5 days or more with Ash wearing a superhero costume and running in a zigzag pattern between the trees before falling to the forest floor to take some rest. 

Like Meg predicted, the two reached the borders of Manna-hata, Laurentia, and Bestonia only after 7 days. Meg wanted to leave for Laurentia the next day itself but Ash wanted at least 2 days rest before they start another trek, and thus Meg couldn't reach Laurentia until the next week.

-x-

"So I put pressure on my thumb and you will create a distraction?" Meg asked, scrutinizing the really tiny button in the nail of her thumb.

"Yes ma'am. The button will sense the blood rush decreasing and will automatically start this program." Ash said turning his laptop towards Meg. " the algorithm I have created here will hack the kingdoms system and switch on their smoke system."

"And I magic my way out of there." Meg concluded in a 'this is stupid' tone.

"Don't tell me a demon like you-”

"I'm not a demon."

“- can't magic your way outta there.” Ash finished. "You got this and if you don't be there to save you!"

"Says the man who couldn't trek through the forests.” Meg scoffed. “Fine I’m leaving and somehow gonna get the guards to allow me in.”

"Use Donna's card! She sounded like she had some connections with the royalties.” Ash suggested.

“We’ll see how it goes." Meg shrugged. She did not want to bring Donna in this, and didn't want to reveal lot of information about herself to the guards. Maybe to the princes, but not to the guards. Speaking of which! She took out Cas’ shirt, the one she nicked from his care packages during her heat (shut up), and rubbed it all over herself, hoping  her the Omega's scent would be familiar and the guards would let her in easily.

"Au revoir y arrivederci tomodatchi!” Ash said as she got of the mini van they had rented. And that was French, italia, and Japanese.”

"Screw you.” Meg responded as she slammed the door of the van before making her way to the castle gates.

Please step inside there." One of the guards said, jutting his chin towards a metal box (most likely a scanner). Meg, headed a breath before doing so, hoping the button won't be recognized. “All clear!" the guard yelled before asking Meg to go to a guard who was sitting behind a table.

"Name and Purpose of visit?" The guard asked.

"I wish to speak with prince Dean." Meg replied.

"Great but what is the purpose of visit?" The guard asked in a sigh, most likely done with just sitting behind a desk.

"I wish to speak with prince Dean." Meg repeated slowly, believing it was a viable purpose for a visit.

"Okay look here," the guard started annoyed, "Why do you want to meet prince Dean?"

"I would like to discuss that with prince Dean." Meg replied, getting a death glare from the guard.

"Okay lady-" The guard started but the guard from before interrupted.

"Dude, she is clear. Just. Let her go." The guard from before said, obviously done with Meg.

"Fine." The guard in front of grumbled before lifting his walkie-talkie and telling a lady about meg. Few minutes later, a lady, presumably the one from the walke-talkie came and took Meg into the castle. Meg could sense her Omega yelling (more like whining) at her that there was a threat to take her mate away from her. Most likely it was Dean, but hey, if she is reacting, then Dean should feel something too.

The lady in front of her entered the main room where she could see a cluster of people sitting on the couches. Before the lady could alert them, a growl filled the room.

"Prince!" The lady infront of her squeaked before bowing and leaving. Meg smirked at the prince who was staring at her. And she could also sense others in the room looking at the scene. Her omega was annoyed that this man in front of her was the reason her mate threw himself in the waters to die.

"Hey there asshole." Meg drawled and within seconds was pinned to the wall by said asshole.

"Dean!" A moose, prince Sam her brain supplied, and a buff man rushed towards her most likely to get Dean off her. 

"It's Dean's alpha. Not Dean anymore." A lady, older than the lot, informed while the others in the room got Dean off her by an inch of so.

Meg just stood there, wanting to know how this meeting was gonna end. Dean just pushed the pile of people and moved towards her. He pushed Meg back to the wall before sticking his nose in her neck. Out of every gore depictions she had this meeting would take, being scented by Dean was not how she expected the result to be.

"Dean stop! Don't do what you will regret after your out!" Sam yelled and Meg wanted to clear the confusion.

"Oh, he's not trying to do it with me or anything."

"What do you mean?" A man, the same age as the previously seen lady, asked just as Dean growled and pushed Meg's head to the side and scented her neck. Being in Tophet, she was used to this kind of behavior from non-rut suffering knotheads, that she wasn’t really embarrassed. Moreover, Dean wasn't trying to scent her.

"He's trying to sniff the leftover scent of Clarence." Meg said then smirked. "Or might say, Castiel."

As soon as she said his name, Dean started scenting her even more - searching for traces of Cas all over her. The people in the room drew their guns out and a short one growled, stalking towards her but stopped because Dean was acting like a barrier.

"Who are you?" he settled for growling out.

Meg smirked as she said, “Name’s Meg Masters. And I know where Castiel is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the Road so Far 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Predictions?
> 
> P.S. I love Ash :)


	8. The Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets an unexpected call... confusion and misunderstanding cleared???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Hope everyone is doing good after 5th of November trauma. Hope this chapter helps to alleviate that stress. If not, here you go 🤗🤗🤗🤗 #virtualhugs
> 
> P.S. sorry if the formating is really messed up. My laptop was acting up so I decided to post this chapter via my phone (and it is my first time doing so)... pls do tell me if the formatting is ok :)

It had been almost a month since Meg had left for wherever. Cas had no one to talk with. Maybe talking with someone would have made him stop from thinking how useless he is. Unlike Meg, Davies didn't know what to do with Castiel. He brought food and water, and sat in the room fiddling with his phone, sometimes going out for his personal business.

With Meg, talking was mandatory, as she was his truemate. There should be no issues or barriers between them even though she was her kidnapper. And that's what truemates was. Most days he spent in his room staring at the wall, eating, using the restroom, and sleeping while Davies sat near the entrance like a guard. But today, Davies was acting strange.

He was pacing outside, talking to someone and basically disagreeing with what the person in the other side was saying.

"I don't think this is a good idea... Yeah you do coz you aren't the one that will be getting caught! Me- sir! Them, of course. Okay. Sorry." Davies ended defeatedly before entering the room and locking the doos. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked as Davies approached him in determined strides before thrusting his phone to him. Cas took the phone after Davies shook it in front of his face, non-verbally asking Cas to take it. "Hello ?"

"Cassie! Oh my god you are alive!" Cas heard a relieved voice say.

"Gabriel?!"

-x-

"If you all can stop growling and get this piece of shit off me, I can tell you what happened!" Meg said annoyedly to the spectators as Dean was still scenting her.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! GET OFF THAT GIRL!” The elder-than-the-lot lady growled in her Alpha voice before twisting Dean’s ear and dragging him out of the room. Before Meg could straighten her clothes and take a breath that wasn’t filled of Dean’s rut, she was pinned to the wall again but this time by the short one.

“Am I that irresistible to y’all?” She smirked, being pushed to the wall harder. “Gabriel right?” The guy growled. “I need to talk to you in private.”

“Yeah? And why would I agree to that.”

“Because your brother is in a bad state and I want you to talk with him.” Meg said looking straight at Gabriel’s eyes trying to convey how serious she was.

Gabriel moved back, eyes full of worry. Was Cas dying? He could kill this bitch later but first he needed to talk with his brother. “If something had happened-”

"Yeah yeah, I am dead. But first talk with Clarence then you can kill me. Want me in a dungeon? Cool but talk with him first."

Gabriel was taken aback by what the lady had just said. She sounded sincere and her scent didn’t ooze deceit, only seriousness with a hint of worry and... jealousy?? "Come with me.” Gabriel jerked his hed to a pathway before moving, getting the warriors in the room to lift their guns. “I need to talk with her alone. You can leave us."

"Gabe?" Sam asked in a ‘what the hell are you doing?’ tone.

"I know what I am doing Sam-o." Gabriel smiled at him reassuringly but knew whatever he did, Sam would still be worried.

"At least take one of us with you." Sam said with puppy eyes, which a Meg thought was a really nice persuasion strategy.

"Hey who’s Baltazar?" Meg asked and a tall blonde hair guy tensed while the burly man from before growled. "Sheesh dude, calm down.’ Meg said to the burly alpha.

"Balthazar just come with us." Gabriel said in an elusive tone but Zar caught the urgency in it. Zar nodded and turned to Benny to tell him everything was alright before dragging Meg and following Gabe to a hallway. "What’s wrong with Cassie?”

"Your sister paid a visit." Meg said and noticed both guys standing more in alert. "And Clarence has been down since then. I will let you know the reason for kidnapping, all the 5W1H of the incident after you cheer him up." Meg said as she dialed Davies’ number. As the phone rang, Meg turned to Balthazar and said, "You and I are in a competition for Clarence’s best friend position by the way. He said it himself."

"Like hell-” Balthazar started but stopped when Meg raised a finger to shush him and said into the phone, "Davies! I need to talk with Clarence. put him on the phone... He’s gonna be even happier when I am not the only one talking... I have Prince Gabriel and his 2nd best friend here."

"Hey! Balthazar huffed out indignantly and got Meg’s finger even in his space. 

"What do you mean it’s not a good idea? Just sneak in!" Meg heard Davies start another bout when Gabriel snatched the phone and basically growled out a ‘Davies.’ 

Meg heard a squeak from the phone before Gabe continued. "I need you to give the phone to my brother or else Im gonna cut them off… your balls dammi-" Gabe stopped short as Davies moved about the place. Gabe waited intently before he heard a familiar deep gravelly voice say hello.

"Cassie! Oh my god you are alive!" Gabe said relieved, as he slumped against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank god!" Balthazar exclaimed from behind Meg. Meg moved away as Gabriel and Balthazar hovered over her phone, which was on speaker now. She could hear the low rumble of her mate through the phone but she didn’t want to eavesdrop on their talk so she went to venture the hallways.

She passed the room she was in previously to see the others discussing, most likely who she was and why she was here. She explored the castle, sniffing the remaining scent of her mate, to find none. What she did smell was her mate’s husband in a rut. She walked towards that smell, hoping her being outside would be torture for him, a payback for cheating on her mate. But she wasn’t ready to hear Prince Dean, the macho, man’s man, alpha of them all, cry. He was crying. What the hell?

"I can’t do this Ellen. I want my husband back. I need him." Dean sobbed. "Please give me the rut stopping medicine. I have to get my husband back."

Meg was infuriated. Is this what Dean has been doing all this time?! Crying like a baby so that everyone thinks he is the sad husband waiting for the guy who HE CHEATED ON to come back?!?! Meg slammed open the door of the room in front of her and walked inside, just to be met with the lady, Ellen.

"What are you doing here lady?” The alpha asked annoyedly.

"Cas?” Meg heard Dean say from one of the rooms. "Auntie Ellen is Cas here? Is he back?”

Ellen looked at the cabin with a sympathetic soft smile but Meg wasn’t having it. She grabbed the chin of the lady in front of her, and jerked it so that their eyes met. "Don’t look at him like that!" Meg growled. "He doesn’t deserve your pity or sympathy!"

"What the hell-" Ellen started but Meg interrupted.

"He has brainwashed you all with his ‘wife waiting for her husband to return’ act. He doesn’t care about Castiel. He cares about that bimbo he had no problem kissing in front of the whole club’s population. In front of Castiel! He cheated on Cas!"

"He thinks that?” Meg looked behind Ellen to find Dean standing with a bedsheet wrapped around his waist, the outline of his penis showing through it. Meg would have been impressed but right now she was furious. "Cas thinks that I cheated on him."

"I don’t have to talk to any cheater, you fucking asshole! Even I wouldn’t stoop that low. Giving a false hope to one, and smooching on a random bitch in front of their spouse!"

"Alright THAT’S IT YOUNG LADY!" Ellen roared in her alpha voice. "Boy, you are not going to put yourself in torture. I am not giving you anymore medicines, and I need you to go play with the toys. UNDERSTOOD!" Dean nodded , knowing there was no room for argument before he disappeared into the cabin. "AND YOU!" Meg flinched at being addressed by the Alpha voice. "You and I are gonna have a chat young lady." She grabbed onto Meg’s arm and dragged her to the main room. The others startled as Ellen pushed Meg into the main room, who stumbled before falling onto a sofa ungracefully.

"How dare you insinuate that my boy cheated on his spouse? And what the hell do you know about what happened? He was sexually harassed, to put in words." Ellen yelled.

"What’s going on?” Bobby asked, placing his hand on Ellen’s shoulder.

"And what rights do you have to talk to the Prince of this kingdom? Spying and eavesdropping. Is this why you are here? Lie to us that you know where Castiel is but spy for your group?" 

"Meg! Cassie wants to talk with yo- what’s going on here?" Gabe stopped himself as he sensed the room. Ellen was glaring at Meg, who was sprawled on a sofa like she was dropped there, while Bobby was most likely trying to calm Ellen down, and the ohers stood as a cluster, their hands on their weapons ready for a fight anytime.

"The Omeg— um Meg — thinks Dean cheated on Cas?" Sam explained uncertainly. "And overheard Dean talking to Ellen I guess?"

"I don’t think that. I know that! Hell, Clarence was the one who told me that." Meg chimed in, glaring back at Ellen.

"Oh so that’s what Cassie was hiding..." Balthazar trailed off.

"What?" Jo asked, confused.

"Allow us to explain." Gabe said, smiling, his happiness contagious as others in the room relaxed. Except Meg and Ellen who were still having a glaring match between them.

"Um Ma? How about you go back to Dean? From your anger, I believe Dean is not doing too well." Jo said.

"Sure, but one of you better tell me what happened later... And keep an eye on her!" Ellen pointed at Meg before leaving the room, thankfully not catching Meg rolling her eyes at the Alpha. 

"So Cas!" Charlie, ever the jovial presence, shrieked. "What happened?"

-x-

“Gabriel?!" Cas was shocked. He was happy to hear his brother’s voice but most of all shocked because he wasn’t mentally ready for this. 

"Love are you alright? How are you doing? Where are you? Who are with you?”

"Wait a minute Zar!" Cas almost shrieked. He was still preparing his mind for the fact that his brother is talking from Mick’s phone, when Zar started to shoot out a bunch of questions. "I need some time to make my brain realize I am talking to you two."

"Right. Sorry." Zar said. "I worry, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. But how the hell are you guys talking to me?" Cas asked, not able to understand why if the two knew where he was, why they didn’t come to ‘rescue’ him.

"Do you know a brunette Omega that keeps calling you Clarence?" Gabe asked.

"Meg? But she said she was going somewhere." 

"Well that somewhere is Laurentia.” Gabe said smugly. “Anyway who is she?"

"She was the one who kidnapped me in the forest along with Abaddon and Amara.” Cas said casually like he was talking about the weather.

"Jesus Christ love," Zar let out a humorless chuckle, "wait so is Meg a threat? Do we have to arrest her?" Zar asked as Gabe turned to look at Meg only to find her missing.

"Dammit she is missing." Gabe growled. "I’m going to find her and injure her so bad-"

"No! No. She is my friend." Cas said in a hesitant voice. "Best friend? Maybe in tie with you Zar.”

"Yeah and I’m not happy about that Cassie." Zar huffed getting the brothers to laugh. "So love, how are you doing?"

The change in tension was really easy to notice. Even though they were speaking on the phone, and weren’t seeing each other, 

"I am guessing Meg told you what happened huh..." Cas said, fiddling with his pants thinking how they are gonna react to him jumping off a boat because Dean kissed another woman.

"Yeah, she told us about Raphael.” Zar said, and that’s when Cas realized they didn’t know about the boat thing. "How down you’ve been since then."

"What did she do Cassie? Are you hurt?" Gabe asked.

"No I am not hurt... physically at least." Cas admitted.

"Cassie you know we love you right? Please tell us what happened." Gabe asked, no begged, and Cas caved.

He told the two how Raphael told him the truth. How he was a mess. How he messed up everything. Which was true. He was the cause of his parents’ death, almost the downfall of Terra by supporting Metatron, sabotaged Terra’s battle strategy by allowing Leviathans in, delayed Zar getting his mate with all his drama, couldn’t allow Gabe be happy with Kali, or Sam right now, and-

"What do you mean I would have been happy with Kali if it weren’t you? You know that I didn’t want to marry her right?"

"Because of me Gabe. Because you didn’t want to leave me in the castle alone." Cas repeated whatever Raphael had said to him.

"Not to burst your bubble Cassie but not everything is about you." Gabe said and Cas could hear the smirk in his words. Then Gabe huffed and continued, "I found my mate here Cassie. In Terra, because of you. If you think you messed my life, well sorry bro, you actually made it better. I have a loving Alpha who doesn’t care about you-know-what. Kali was going to marry an Alpha from Eden, whereas Samwich is dating Gabriel... just Gabriel. Not from Eden, not his brother’s intended mate's brother, just me. Gabriel Collins. And I love him."

"And about the drama," Zar chimed in before Cas could retort Gabe, "that brought me and Benny a lot closer. We both had to drag our stupid friends around and get them to talk with one another. Your drama gave us something to talk about, giving us leeway to talk about ourselves. You brought us together love."

"And you and I both know our parents were long dead before you pestered the twins to call them back home. And—and Metatron manipulated your 8 year old brain Cassie. You thought you were doing the good thing. And it takes some balls for an 8 year old to rebel. You didn’t mess that up, not at all. You took initiative like a true Fighter and you did your best to fix whatever Metatron did to the Kingdom when you were freaking 8!" Gabe exclaimed, and Cas realized that whatever Gabe was saying was true. He did amend the betrayal Metatron brought to their Kingdom! He was feeling a lot better from better by talking with his family.

"And the Leviathans was a bold move for a 10 year old love." Zar said. "When you think about it, you didn’t sabotage Eden’s war effort. You lured those Leviathans to our territory, helping our Fighters to kill them off. You were an accidental Hero! Never a mess. Never once were you a mess. Raphael was the mess. Remember that time she said she was going to help us with our training but almost killed us with her 2 posse men?"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Gabe exclaimed in horror and fury.

"And remember we promised not to tell Gabe ‘cause he would make a big fuss about it!" Cas hissed through the phone quickly, as if it would get Gabe to forget what Zar had just said.

But instead, Cas could feel Gabe’s glare as Zar shrugged and said, "Oops?" 

-x-

"He was feeling better but it felt like he was hiding something. But when we asked him, he just insistently asked us to give the phone back to yo- oh shit."

"What is it?" Sam asked his mate as he scorched over to him.

"Cassie?" Gabe called out to his phone and that’s when everyone realized Cas was still on the phone, waiting to be handed over to Meg.

"So Dean doesn’t have a girlfriend?" Cas asked through the phone and everyone held in their happy sigh at hearing Cas’ voice. "I have been sad because of a stupid misunderstanding?"

"You two really are compatible." Charlie chuckled. "You think Dean’s cheating on you when Dean thinks he raped you-"

"Charlie!" Jo admonished as she slammed a palm over Charlie’s mouth.

"Raped?! Dean thinks he raped me?!" Cas asked in shock. When did Dean think he raped him? Their wedding night was the only time they had sex. Was it then?

"Apparently, Dean thought that you had sex with him only because you didn’t want to go back to Eden. And you were forced into having sex with him. The consent was forced, therefore no consent, ergo he raped you." Garth explained without any filter.

"But in that case, didn’t Dean also get raped?" Cas asked. "Does he think I raped him? DID I RAPE MY HUSBAND?!" 

"No!” Bobby exclaimed, which got everyone to flinch. "No you didn’t rape him. He had given his full consent. And you had given your full consent. Though it may have been forced, you two were partially interested in having..." Bobby flailed his hands, as though it conveyed his message. "So no. No one raped no one, and you two have to talk with one another before coming to conclusions regarding each other." Bobby declared.

There was a minute (or two) of silence before Cas spoke up, "I think I am gonna hang up."

Cas didn’t wait for Gabe or the others to reply as he hung up. As he gave Mick his phone, who left as soon as he got it, his mind filled with hope, fear, and guilt, and many emotions he couldnt fathom to realize. But all in all he knew what he had to do. He was now hopeful that his family would come to save him and he was mentally getting ready for the annihilation this group was going to suffer. He was feeling guilty that Meg had gone till Terra, knowing the dangers, just to get Cas happy, while Cas couldn't even return a feeling of friendship to her. And Dean… Cas was not really sure what he felt towards him. For one, he was happy Dean hadn't cheated on him, but ashamed he thought Dean would have cheated on him. Furthermore, he was sad that Dean had been living with the burden of thinking he raped Cas, while Cas had been frolicking around, trying to court him. If only he had been more observant of Dean's feelings. And now he knew,, he knew they had to talk and communicate to one another,, like Bobby said. Get the misunderstanding between them out of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we are back!!! And I guess progress with Cas? Den is still a sad little rut confused munchkin. 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Predictions?


	9. Family Shamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshat Asher 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!!! Hope yall enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> P.S. I believe this is more of a sub-plot kinda chapter... sorry if it sister interest yall 😅😅

"Look I don't trust you," Gabe started after Ellen was caught up on what happened and Dean was passed out, according to Ellen, "but you got me to talk with my brother and you care about him for some reason which gives you brownie points." 

"Well you've got no brownie points from me missy." Ellen muttered, glaring at Meg, who glared back.

"Ellen…" Gabe trailed off in a tired voice before taking Meg's hand in his. "What I am trying to say is thank you. Thank you for letting me know that my brother is safe. And by the sound of it, you guys have grown close, so thank you for taking care of him." Gabe squeezed Meg's hand to show that he was genuinely thanking her.

"No problem Gabriel." Meg returned with a small smile, happy that her mate's brother approved of their relationship. As soon as the words left Meg's mouth, the sirens in the castle started blaring.

"I knew it!" Ellen growled and turned to Meg. "What was your motive here? Who is after us?" 

"What?" Meg asked incredulously. "Are you insinuating that I caused the sirens??? How dare you assume- oh shit." Meg stopped herself as she realized. "Look I can explain-"

The others who weren't in the main room had evacuated to the castle grounds, not witnessing Ellen's rage towards Meg.

"Fear not amiga!" Meg flinched and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, as a familiar voice filled the hallways. "Your savior is here!" 

Everyone turned to find a dude with a cape and power ranger mask on, roll into the room on heelys.He skid his way towards Meg and grabbed her before swiftly moving out of the room, the others in the room not able to understand what the hell was going on.

Before they could do anything, Ellen had already left the room and within seconds was back with both Meg and the heely riding douchebag. 

"Unhand me woman!" The guy yelled.

"What did you say boy?" Ellen returned lowly and menacingly.

"Please?" The guy added at the tone. Ellen released her hold on the man, before staring at him, who was trying his level best to avoid her eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" Ellen asked in a same yet slightly different tone 

"Ma? Pa, what's going on?" Jo asked Bobby when she realized Ellen was intent with staring at the man and not acknowledge her own daughter.

"It was a safety mechanism! That's all!" Meg chimed in. "He made this small button, which I totally forgot about, that notified if I was in trouble if I put pressure on it." Meg explained quickly.

"And when Gabe grabbed your hand, he triggered it?" Anna said uncertainly.

"Exactly!" Meg said. "Now we have explained, can we get to how to get Cas out of there?" Meg suggested, trying to get out of the pickle they were in.

Meg moved to the others who started plotting but the man was still in front of Ellen, pinned down by her glare. 

"You can leave if you want to, but tell me why'd you do it?" Ellen said again, and this time her tone got everyone's attention. It was on the verge of cracking, and that's when everyone realized there was something else going on.

"I am sorr-" The man started but flinched as Ellen roared.

"WHY?!" Ellen stopped herself, taking a stuttered breath in before repeating, "Why'd you leave?"

"Ma?" Charlie asked, walking towards Ellen. "Ma are you alright?"

"Please." Ellen begged, her voice raw with emotion, which unnerved most of the people in the room. Bobby came to Ellen's side, not sure what was happening but trying to console her mate. "Just tell me. You can leave then. Just why? Why'd you leave?"

"Ellen? Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"Ash." The man answered instead of Ellen. The man uncovered his face from the mask, his mullet falling down, and his face streaked with tears. "I am Ash. Asher. Son of William Anthony Harvelle and Ellen Harvelle." 

-x- 

"How did I not know you had a brother?" Charlie asked her mate, who was right now in the kitchen, downing a beer to forget this shitfest.

"The same way I didn't know I had a brother and that mom had another guy other than my Pa in her life!" Jo hissed at Charlie before downing another bottle.

"Jo, Charlie," Anna's voice came from across the kitchen. "Matron Ellen wants you guys to be out there."

"Well this better be fucking good." Jo muttered as she got of her stool.

"Hey," Charlie stopped Jo before enveloping her in a hug. "Whatever happens, whatever we learn, remember its not gonna change the love we have for each other. Okay?" 

Jo nodded against Charlie's shoulder in response and intertwined their fingers, taking determined strides towards the main room.

Bobby was sitting with Ellen, who was staring at Ash's profile with longing, while Ash sat uncomfortably on another sofa, stealing glances of Ellen (not as stealthily as he wished.) Meg sat near Ash, trying to understand what was happening, while Sam, Gabe, Balthazar, Benny, Garth, and Anna were away from the 4, huddled on a faraway table, staring at the sight in front of them.

"Alright." Jo said, squeezing her mate's hand, "let's do this." 

Charlie guided herself and Jo to the sofa opposite to the one occupied by Ash and Meg. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. And Charlie, being one who doesn't like that, asked Meg and Ash. 

"So how do you two know each other? Are you guys dating?"

"What? No! No. Not at all. God no. Ugh, no. No, no we are not dating. NO. We are just acquaintances. Ugh not dating. No." 

"9 negatives in a sentence was bit too much. I'm a catch you know." Ash muttered. "But yeah, we are just… acquaintances. I helped her group get those fake IDs and crap." 

"So you are plotting against the Kingdom." Jo stated, more like snarled, as she reached for her knife. 

"WOAH Calm down Betty!!!" Ash jumped off the couch, raising his hand in a surrender motion. Jo faltered in her steps as she heard the nickname.

"Betty?" Jo asked.

"You remember?" Both Ellen and Ash asked, then glancing at each other awkwardly. 

"Butt-head Betty…" Jo trailed off.

"Ass-hat Asher." Ash replied with a smile. 

"What is going on?" Charlie asked as she got up to Jo. 

"You left when I was 3 didn't you?" Jo asked, her face now contortions with newfound rage. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD COME BACK! YOU JUMPED OUT OF THAT WINDOW AND NEVER CAME BACK! AND EVERYONE SAID YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Calm down Betty!" 

"DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME BETTY! You lost the privilege when you left me. Why did you leave?!"

Charlie was suddenly in her view, her eyes radiating concern. "Jo I need you to calm down. Please!" She slid her hands over Jo's cheeks and pulled her nose to her neck, trying to calm Jo down with her scent. 

"I am sorry." Ash said. "I had to Bet- I had to."

"Why?" This time Ellen asked from the sofa. "What was so unappealing of us that you just had to leave? What did I do wrong?" 

"Ma-" Ash started.

"Were we unworthy of having you as our son?" Ellen talked over Ash. "Were we that unbearable that you HAD TO LEAVE as soon as you turned 18?"

"I HAD TO LEAVE BECAUSE I WASN'T THE SON YOU WANTED!" Ash yelled back which got the room quiet. 

"Guys, let's leave." Sam said pushing everyone who was near him out. Bobby got up to leave but Ellen pulled him back down, her eyes pleading for him to be near for comfort. Charlie had gone through the same with Jo, who was holding onto her tightly. "MEG! You too!"

Meg rolled her eyes as Sam called on her, but still got up and left with others. They all went to the grounds and stayed in each other's company awkwardly… not knowing what to do.

Gabriel, not able to withstand the awkward tension, spoke up. "So, let's not waste time and start preparing for the 'rescue Cas heist' huh?"

"Yeah sure." Balthazar said. "We can start by the day after tomorrow-"

"Wait day after tomorrow?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah. We know the location, we have the people and ammunition, we have the money, and we know Cas is safe." Balthazar said.

"The most early we can leave is day after tomorrow. We still haven't talked with Ellen and Bobby. 'Cause… you know." Gabriel trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes. With Ash, their sudden son, back, they might need time to get together and know why he left. I wonder why too." Garth, being Garth, said with no filter, as Meg facepalmed.

"Um… yeah." Sam said as a start to change the topic. "But Dean would still be in his rut. No offense but I would take a jacked up Dean Winchester over our whole warrior unit." 

"Yeah but we can't wait for a week Sam." Benny drawled. "Two days to go, one day to strike, two days to come back. We will be back by the time Dean would have ended his rut."

"Moreover," Meg chimed in with a sarcastic tone, "I don't think the asshole should come."

Sam glared at the brunette. "Shut up Meg. Your job here is to help us get to Cas and that's it. You can fuck off after that."

"The only reason you are alive right now is because we gave the benefit of the doubt. You came out here to tell us where you knew Cas was. And that's the sole reason you are alive." Benny added. 

"Well, its your loss. I am good at planning you know-"

"Like I said," Sam stopped her, "Shut up. We don't care." He then turned to argue with others about getting Dean on the tram when his eyes fell on his mate. Gabriel was looking at Sam with hopeful, wide eyes, and Sam could see how much Gabriel missed his brother. All this time, Sam pitied his brother for not being with his husband and dying, not caring to ask how his mate felt, because Gabe was his usual self. But now Sam could see. He could see how scared and worried his mate was, and Sam couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Oh Gabe." Sam said in a pleading tone as he wrapped his arms around his mate's body. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Sam." Gabe reassured.

"No it's not. I am sorry." Sam whispered one last time and turned to others, not before giving Gabe a peck on the cheek. "Alright. We will start day after tomorrow. Or tomorrow too, if it's possible."

"Great! We won't have that oaf with us then." Meg cheered only to get a chorus of 'shut up, Meg' directed at her.

-x-

"What do you mean you weren't the son we wanted? When did we ever behave in that manner?" Ellen asked. 

"Ma, you and dad got pregnant when u were teenagers. Like when you were 15!!" Ash exclaimed. "But you took care of me well. Really good! I was really happy but then I turned 15 and-"

"I was born." Jo said. "Did you leave because I was born? Was I that bad of a sister?"

"No it's not-"

"Did I neglect you as a parent? Did I not care enough? Your dad died even before Jo was born so I was the reason, wasn't I?" Ellen asked, her eyes pooling with tears.

Jo always considered Bobby her dad even though William was her biological father. He died in a mission before Jo was born. Ellen and William were good friends and situation had brought them to live together and work as a family. But they knew they weren't it for each other, but were fine with another thus maintained a healthy married relationship. 

Ellen had started showing interest in Bobby when he used to come over and help her take care of 3 month-old Jo. Bobby and Jo had started developing a relationship while Ash always was hesitant to come when there was someone around. When Jo was 3, Bobby and Ellen were officially dating and Ash knew but didn't comment. Maybe that's why he had to leave. Ellen always gave Ash his privacy, but maybe that was not what he wanted. Maybe he actually wanted Ellen's attention, while Ellen had been frolicking around with Bobby. She felt so guilty about this.

"It's not because of you guys!" Ash exclaimed, stopping the thoughts that were running in lightning speed in Ellen's mind. "Stop blaming yourselves! Betty you were the best sister I ever had and you were just 3! And Ma, you were awesome. It was me." Ash stopped took a deep breath and from before, "Like I said, when I turned 15, my presentation happened. You all told me I was an Alpha. But as the days went by I felt like I was not an Alpha, so I decided to check how I feel. Years after years I got more confused, no straight answers about what I was feeling. So when I finally got the answer, I knew you guys wouldn't like it."

"What made you think that?" Ellen asked when at the same time Jo asked, "Why didn't you ask us for help?"

"What was I gonna say Betty? 'Ma, Pa, I don't like how I presented, can we re-present me?'" Ash asked then fell back onto his sofa as he rubbed his face. "I knew there were gender switch surgeries but before doing that I myself didn't know what gender I was. And Ma trust me, what I found out, you wouldn't like." 

"Tell us then?" Ellen said, moving forward in an aborted mission to take Ash's hand in hers. "Ahem… please tell us what made you think we would have not helped, what made you so sure that I wouldn't like you, tell us what made you run away." 

"No answers." Ash mumbled. "I found out I had no answers."

"What do you mean?" This time Charlie asked.

"I found out I was neither a Beta, Alpha, nor Omega. I was nothing. And why would you want to have a nothing as your son?" Ash mustered up all his confidence and looked at Ellen, straight in the eye as he said, "So I left. How could I be a warrior when I wasn't so sure about who I am? How could I have be a good brother for Betty when I didn't know who I was? How could I have been a good son when I didn't know who I was?" Ash turned to meet Jo's eyes. "So I left. Ran to be someone better before I came to meet you all. Ran to M.I.T and was about to pass when I couldn't figure out what I was doing there. So I ran from M.I.T, did random shit to figure out who I was, until I just stopped. I gave up. I started a diner, trying to cook Ma's burger, and had it as my cave of solitude." Ash sighed and added quickly, "Of course until Meg somehow stumbled into the diner and just started threatening me to give her money when I pulled a whammy on her and threatened her to leave. But that's a whole nother story."

"I still don't get why you had to leave." Ellen said sternly, stopping her son from rambling more.

Ash let out an annoyed grumble as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand before he asked, "Don’t you get it Ma?! Would you have wanted a fuckup for your son??"

"I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAVE MY SON, FUCKED UP OR NOT." Ellen roared back. "I would have loved if my son had come to me, his mother and explained what he was going through. I would have loved my son to have talked with me when he wasn't sure what he was doing in M.I.T. I would have loved my son to have asked me for a burger casually, instead of buying a whole diner just to cook for himself. I would have loved if my son hadn't given up on our familial bond and pronounce himself a fuckup when all I see is a wonderful man I want to hug, kiss, smack on the head for pulling that stunt which was not cool young man!" 

Ash's eyes were full of unshed tears, as he let out a watery chuckle when his mom reprimanded him. Jo was outright crying, cocooning herself in Charlie's arms as her mom told her brother about what she wanted. Jo never was the one for words, but when her mom said those, she couldn't help but cry how beautifully her mom expressed everything she wanted to share. 

"I have always been open with everything, have I not? What made you think that you not understanding your gender was going g to be accounted as a fuckup in my eyes?" Ellen asked.

"You don't need to worry ma." Ash said, glancing at Bobby, who had been quiet the whole time, before looking down. Bobby of course caught Ash's look.

"Me?" Bobby asked gruffly as Ash made himself smaller. "When did I insinuate being genderless equates to being a fuckup?" Bobby turned to meet Ellen's glare. "I swear Ellen, I don't remember when I did it." He turned back to Ash and asked, "Please tell me Ash. When did I do this?" 

"You didn't say it outright but I knew ma would have not liked me saying I wasn't an Alpha. It was one day when I came back home and I saw you and Ma tucking Betty in. You were asking her about me and how she would have been proud to have an Alpha as her son and Ma… Ma started talking about dad. How he was the best Alpha ever and I would one day become like him. Wield a sword in one hand and feed the baby in another. Be all authoritative as a Warrior while submitting to my partner like a pup. She was so proud of me being an Alpha, and I… I didn't want to break that dream for her. Her dreams for me." Ash said. "And everyone at school talked about how I had a lot to look up to. How my dad and mom are one of the best Alphas in the Kingdom and how I should become one in the future too. But all I was, was a fuckup." 

"Ash you fucking idiot," Ellen sighed as she now copied her son and rubbed her face. "I so want to go and tell everyone who pressured you to be an Alpha to fuck off but I can't. So here's what I am going to say." Ellen this time didn't hesitate to take Ash's hand in hers. "You are my son. Whether you like it or not, you are my son. A wonderful son, a wonderful brother, and overall a wonderful man. I don't care that you are not an Alpha, a Beta, nor an Omega. All I care about is that you are my son, the one I carried for 9 months, and my love for you is never gonna change. I am sorry I talked with Bobby and made you think I had decided how you have to live your life. In reality, I just wanted the best for you, and I just got carried away in my imagination. But remember I really don't care who you become as long as you are happy. I love you and will always love you." Ellen smiled, and Ash returned it with a teary smile. 

"Look," Jo said through a snort-y tear. "I am not as good as mom with words but I love you okay? And if you think of running off again, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass." Jo glared at Ash, who beamed in return. "Stop smiling Asshat! I am being serious."

"Love you too Butthead." Ash said as he launched himself on Jo to hug her.

"UGH! GET OFF ME ASSHAT!" Jo said but didn't make any move to shift from the contact.

After everyone settled down, Bobby started, "So kid, you said you went to M.I.T right? What did you study?" 

"I honestly did everything of all and wasn't sure what to do so I dipped. It was convenient that the fight I had got the school to throw me out." Ash shrugged like it was nothing.

"Damn, your life was adventurous." Charlie said. "Hey what coding did you use for this?" Charlie asked as she raised the tiny button from before. "I have never seen a technology like this before. And moreover fit in a thumb? That's just awesome." 

Jo looked at Charlie incredulously. "What?" Charlie asked. "I was dying to ask this since before your family drama. And yes I nicked it from Meg." 

That surprised a laugh out of Ash. "Yeah, it is a pressure sensor system... made out of Eden and Terra’s technology." Ash started as Charlie heard with interest, Jo still starig incredulously as her mate and brother talked with one another like the nerds they were, and Ellen and Bobby cuddled up partially as they looked at their kids getting along with one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Asshat Asher :)
> 
> Thoughts, comments, prediction??? Keep em coming!!!


	10. Docheíos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is done and just wants to go back to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hi! Wassup.
> 
> At yall who watch s15e19, are you angry? The episode had a lot of plot content but the negative overpowered most of the positives... Anyway. Hope u enjoy this chapter!!!

"No Gabe we are not taking the plane!" Benny yelled once again.

"Babe, Benny is being mean to me... AGAIN!" Gabe yelled to Sam who just chuckled at his mate’s antics. Gabe was much hyper than usual, the excitement of getting his brother back of course coursing through his vein.

“Dean’s still sleeping." Anna said as she walked in the room with Meg, both of them carrying medical equipments required for possible injuries. "He was mumbling in his sleep." Anna hesitated before she said, "he was calling out for Cas and apologizing." 

"Serves him right." Meg scoffed but everyone ignored her. 

"We will be back in no time with Cas!" Balthazar smiled. "They will and should talk about the misunderstanding they had. Still have!"

Meg rolled her eyes as everyone got happy that Cas and Dean would be ‘talking it out.’ Like don’t they understand how incompatible the two are? Hell for all she knows, Dean is an Alpha who likes only the opposite sex. And wants to live his life considering Cas as his ‘buddy’ while going around and smooching other betas, omegas, and heck even Alphas! But Meg could give everything to Cas - she loves him. She is his true mate. So she isn’t gonna apologize for loving her truemate and hating the very embodiment of the thing that’s getting in between her one chance of finally living normal. Her mom leaves her, then her dad, and now 6 years later she has got something to hold onto and she definitely doesn’t want to leave that. She needs a cause to live for, and she would do anything to have that cause only for her, even if it meant sucking up to this gang.

Everyone’s attention fell on the door as an exhausted Jo walked through it. “Hey,” Benny started in a concerned tone, “How’d it go?” 

Jo let out an exhausted breath as she said, “Looks like I married my brother." Meg snapped her head up with a lewd expression while the others spluttered out ‘what’ and ‘huh’. "Ew! Not in that manner. Gross! I meant-"

"Looks like I found my platonic soulmate guys!" Charlie came in barreling into the room, smiling happily. "Your brother is an amazing man." Charlie said to her mate who turned to the group.

"Charlie, my mate,  _ my wife _ , is the female version of my brother. Except for he mullet and the ‘I’m always high’ mood he is sporting." Jo said glaring at the group. 

"And also the gender thing." Charlie said before slamming her mouth shut with her hand, as Jo turned her glare towards Charlie. 

"What gender thing?" Anna asked as Jo glanced at Meg, which Anna caught. "Hey Meg, I guess I’m missing some gauzes. Would you like to help me? It’s in the castle grounds." Anna rambled on as she hooked her arm in Meg’s and literally dragged her away from the room, winking back at the others, who were grateful for Anna’s quick thinking. 

"So... gender thing?" Garth asked, bringing up the discussion.

"Okay look," Jo started, pointing a finger at them, "this should have come from my brother but because my mate is a blabbermouth-"

"Sorry." Charlie squeaked out from her closed mouth.

"- I will tell you all, because I trust you guys to not share it with others." Jo ended and the others nodded. "Ash ran away all those time ago because he felt he was not an Alpha after his presentation. Till date he isn’t sure of his secondary gender." 

Gabe and Sam shared a look, Gabe surprised that there was someone else who felt the same, and Sam who hoped Gabe could goand talk with Ash.

"I wish I was able to help you know?" Jo said as Charlie wrapped an arm around Jo’s waist. "But this is the first time I am hearing something like this."

"I can." Gabe muttered inaudible except for Sam, whose head snapped up looking at Gabe in awe. "I can help Ash." Gabe repeated. "Sam I don’t mind you telling them, right now I am going to search for Ash and talk with him." Gabe said as he walked out of the room. As he reached the main room he could hear Bobby talking. 

"Boy, you know I am an Omega and am proud to be one. I seriously don’t care that you are not an Alpha and I’m sorry I made you feel like that."

"It’s okay Bobby. I was just a stupid teenager." Ash chuckled.

"And stop it with this self-deprecating humor boy." Ellen growled. "You are just like Dean." 

"Okay Ma." Ash rolled his eyes, his vision catching Gabriel who decided to enter the room. "Um, hello?" Ash said.

"Gabriel. You what something?" Bobby asked.

"Um, I wanted to talk with Ash." Gabriel said. "Charlie, um, blabbered about his gender and-"

"If you are here to mock him Gabriel, I swear to god-" Ellen’s voice was edging towards her Alpha self.

"No, no, no-" Gabriel quickly raised his hands in a ‘wait a minute’ posture as he said, "I just wanted to let him know he is not alone."

That caught Ellen off guard. "What do you mean?" Bobby asked as Ash moved around to stand in front of Gabe properly.

"I am like you." Gabe said before breathing in and saying, "I too don’t have a secondary gender." 

-x-

"I guess we need few more things from the shed, and then we might hav to go back to get some more-"

And that was all Meg could tolerate. She tried her best to act like she cared about whatever Anna was saying but in reality, she just wanted to leave the palace now that Cas was happy after talking with his family. Anna walked into the shed, rambling about a list of things to get from there and Meg took this as an opportunity to run out of there ASAP. She exited the castle grounds to step one foot into the castle hallways when she heard Anna call her name. She quickly ran downstairs, opened a door and hid herself, hoping Anna would leave her the fuck alone.

"How are we doing today?" Meg froze at the familiar voice. "For the hundredth time I don’t have information. Even if I do have something to say, I will not be sharing it with you buffoons. I am the master planner after all."

Meg scoffed at that and replied before she could even stop herself, "You are still hanging onto that title aren’t you, you psychopathic dickbag."

There was a beat of silence before Ketch spoke up. "Is that you skank?" Meg didn't reply. "What are you doing here?" 

"So this is why you have been missing for the past few weeks." Meg smirked. "Well at least my cover for coming here has been answered."

"And that is?" Ketch asked.

"Well the fake reason was, well, finding out where the hell you've been. Which now I know is that you have been a bitch to the Terranian royals." Meg laughed harshly, getting Ketch to flinch.

"And the real reason?" 

"Well was to save Clarence. Or Castiel." Meg smiled at Ketch which faltered as Ketch started to make pitying sounds.

"Oh Meg." He said with a forlorn look. "You're having trouble distinguishing fact from fiction, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked as her hands subtly slipped to the knife she had stacked in her boots, that she nicked from the main room.

"Of course not about this illusion of you that you hold on to. The perfect life. With husband and kids. After all the struggles the pauper went through, she finally meets her prince, through uncommon situation of course, and realizes that her life maybe can be restarted with this prince charming." Ketch said smirking. "Not about that of course." 

"How do you-"

"You know I have my sources right. It wasn't like I couldn't smell him all over you after your heat." 

"Nothing happened."

"But something happened." Ketch retorted. "Something that made you want him. Something like you finally found out you were it for him, and this is how your life is supposed to be." 

"You don't know what you are talking about." Meg said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but I do. Some bitch forgot to wear her her scent blockers, and now I can smell every single emotion. For example whatever I said right now brought you to fury and worry." Ketch's smirk intensified, getting Meg much more angry than she was, which she didn't think was possible. "So are you gonna get me out of this place?" 

"And why would I do that?" Meg asked incredulously, not believing the audacity of this dickbag.

"Well so that I can help you. Get you realigned. Now that you've had your piece of your fairytale, let me bring you back to a much more purer version of yourself - Meg Masters, a natural born killer." 

"No." Meg said, gripping her knife properly, yet out of Ketch's sight.

"These mud-monkeys in Terra haven't fallen into line as I hoped, so we have to create distress between them. And you, Meg, can play a key role in this." 

"I won't."

"Or maybe you already have." Ketch smiled. "Falling in love with none other than the royals intended mate, wedded husband? Coming here with his scent all over you. You, Meg, can get what you want, while assisting me." 

"And what exactly will we be doing?" Meg asked.

"We are going to create distress among these people. Get that burly Alpha to disagree with Prince Dean, that blonde bloke against that short one, in general, sabotage each other's relationship so that you can get your boytoy all for yourself while I get Mary for myself." 

Meg mulled over whatever Ketch said. He did have a good plan - to get them so turned against each other that they don't focus on her. It was pretty much what she wanted too. The main reason she came here was to get Cas happy and get him out of there. She thought her efforts would be appreciated but no. All they wanted to do was moan about how naive Dean was and how Cas and Dean should get together. 

"That is a good idea." Meg said looking at Ketch, who deflated in relief. "But I'd rather do it without you." 

Before Ketch could comprehend what Meg had said, Meg walked over and drove her knife into Ketch and smiled, "I will get my unicorn in my own accord. And you can die knowing you were nothing but a bitch for Mary."

-x-

"A non-ternary second gender?" Ash asked skeptically. 

"Yeah." Gabe chuckled wistfully. "Cassie was - IS - stubborn about calling it that." 

Ash laid his hand on his non-ternary second gender compadre to reassure Castiel was safe and they would be successful in whatever they were gonna do. "We might have to come up with a cooler name though." Ash said.

"We?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah we 'came up' or like you know discovered it, so we have the rights to name it ya know?" 

"Hmmm… first of all, I don't want a label you know? Like why should I be labeled? And secondly Cassie is gonna be angry." Gabe said smiling.

"The name we come up with will be like the colloquial term, and the name Cas has would be the official term. Kind of like homosexual and gay. Formal and informal. And about labels, its easier to explain to others when there is a label rather than telling them 'oh I am just built different'." Gabriel snorted at that. "But labels also help others feel like they are not alone. If I had known there was a name for what I am and someone else also shared the non-ternary secondary gender, I would have not ran away from my house all that years ago." 

"I like that!" Gabe said smiling reassuringly at Ash, hoping he felt better now. "Ooh! It should sound like a candy's name! Like dulce or something." Gabe jumped up.

"How about docheío?" Ash asked.

"Docheío Prince Gabriel of Eden." Gabriel tried it out. "Has a nice ring to it, not gonna lie."

"Then it's settled! We are docheíos!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Gabe's wrist and took him to the other room where others where.

The two kind of clicked. Starting with having no friends, their laid back attitude, and weird sense of humor. Sure Ash was more 'high on weed' chill whereas Gabe was 'high on crack' enthusiastic but at the end the two clicked. Their genders was just an additional point.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Gabe yelled as Ash threw the door open, startling everyone in the room. "We have come to an understanding!" 

Everyone looked at the two in equal amounts of curiosity and surprise. 

"We are not Alphas, Betas, nor Omegas." Ash said firmly. Ellen smiled happily as her son admitted his gender confidently. Which faltered as her son continued and said, "We are Docheíos!" 

"A what now?" Sam asked.

"Docheío! It sounds like a candy's name.' Gabe smiled.

"Doesn't Docheío mean pot in Greek?" Charlie asked looking between the two 'Docheíos'.

"Yeah well he wanted a name that sounded like a candy and I wanted one that somehow related to.." Ash brought his fingers to his mouth like he was holding a joint and pretend to suck in air from it. 

Everyone stared at Ash incredulously. Before anyone else could comment on that, Anna came in barreling into the room.

"Guys! Meg's missing." 

"What?!" Ellen exclaimed. "I told you guys to keep an eye on her!” Ellen’s face switched to realization then back to anger as she growled. "I swear to God ! If she is up there harassing Dean, I am going to bill her." She then turned to her son and said, "Or severely harm her on the basis of how close she is to you."

"Not that close." Ash shrugged.

"Then I am going to kill her." Ellen nodded firmly and exited the room, only to crash into someone.

-x-

Meg quickly made the scene seem like she killed Arthur out of defense. She then called Mick to create an illusion that Ketch had informed the group in Paganus her betrayal. It was a fine excuse to get the hell away from Terra. The faster they left the faster her Cas would be free, and easier it would be to elope. Being with cas had definitely softened her. Right now, she in her true form → calculative and initiative. Her phone kept on ringing, and Meg decided maybe she could talk with Cas before she had to return and get her acting skills on, in front of the group.

The phone finally connected and my started, "Hey Mick! -"

"Don't 'hey' me Meg!" Mick growled. "I thought you were going to get Ketch back. But no! You just ratted us all out to Terra!"

"Calm down Davies. Give the phone to Clarence." Meg said, dismissing Mick's unnecessary panic.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Mick replied an emotionless tone.

"And why is that?" Meg in the same disinterested tone.

"Because I am right now on my way back to Tophet." Mick said. "That's right! I have a family to go back to, unlike you, and I am not gonna be sitting on my ass waiting for the Terranian warriors to annihilate our group!"

"So you ran away like a pussy." Meg stated with a humorless chuckle.

"No. I ran away like any rational person would do. Besides, this group was never gonna implement omega rights. I was wasting my time here." Mick said angrily. "I would suggest you loose my number and never ever contact me again."

"What about Clarence?"

"That's your problem now, not mine. Goodbye."

"No no no wait!" Meg exclaimed but she was only met with a beep. "Fuck!" She ran a hand through her hair before redialing, only getting redirected to an automated message that informed that the number didn't exist. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. Ok! This was much better than her previous idea!

She quickly exited the room and made her way towards the main room, hoping the whole gang was there, mentally preparing herself to give the performance of a lifetime, only to dash into someone as she reached the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ash and Gabe have cofounded a new secondary gender type
> 
> Meg and Ketch... oof. They both want someone who aren't interested in them huh?
> 
> So anyways! Thoughts, comments, predictions (some motivation lmao) 
> 
> UNTIL WEDNESDAY ✌✌✌


	11. Guns Ablazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expedition starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about laws. I just made up some crap and hopefully they work together and make sense. If not, please ignore it and somehow convince yourself it makes sense 😅😅😅
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.S. I am scared for tomorrow 😫

Cas realized Mick had either left momentarily or forever when Hess came to give him his dinner instead. When he asked her, his suspicion of the latter had been proven. Mick had left the group. Cas believed it might have something to do with the phone all from Terra, but he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Cas woke up the next day to the sound of his room door opening and two voices yellig - a young girl’s more prominent. Before he knew it, a lady and a girl were pushed inside and the door was locked. 

"Let us out, you jackass!" The girl yelled as the woman tried to pull her back, safe in her arms. "I am going to kill you all! All of you assholes!"

Cas knew it wasn’t time, but he couldn’t help but wonder how this 10 year old girl spoke colorfully. Was it a Terranian thing? But her accent didn’t sound like Terranian people’s.

"Claire, stop yelling for a moment darling. Calm down." The woman said. Cas could see she was trying to be brave for her daughter (?) but the twitches of her fingers, and tremor in voice told a different story.

"Ma!" Daughter it is, Cas concluded. "They just pushed us in! And they were rude about it!" The girl exclaimed, her eyes still on the door. It was clear the two had yet noticed his presence. "Are you not going to do-" the girl started as she turned towards her mom - "anything- Daddy?" 

The mother turned her head towards Cas, her eyes widened as she saw Cas. 

"I am not your father." Were the first words that came out of Cas’ mouth. He saw the two stiffen, and of course they would. Cas just unkindly told a little child he wasnt their father.

"You look so much like him." The mother said. "Except for your eyes," she said squinting her eyes most likely to scrutinize his own ones, "and your voice." She said as she hugged her daughter who was still staring at him in shock. "And your lack of crow’s feet. Who— who are you?"

"Um... My name is Cas. Castiel Co-"

"Collins." The girl, Claire, finished. "The new Omega Prince of Eden, married to Dean Winchester." She turned to her stunned mother and said, "We learnt about them in Kingdom News in school." 

"Oh." The mother said before turning to Cas. "Oh! You are a Prince? I am stuck in a room with a Prince?"

"A kidnapped prince, if I may amend." Cas said before his mind supplied an information. "An Alpha female and an unpresented daughter." He said in an almost inaudible voice. "Are you somehow related to Jimmy Novak?"

"Yeah, that’s my dad." Claire replied, her eyes squinted in suspicion. "How’d you know?"

"Well I regret to inform you this, but my brother’s are the ones who staged this kidnapping." Cas said to Claire. "And they intend to replace your dad with me in the Terranian palace."

A growl escaped from both the daughter and the mother. "I will not let that happen!" Amelia growled. 

"My dad is meant for my mom." Claire raised her voice. "They are true mates!"

"I know! I know." Cas raised his hands in a surrender motion, trying to calm the two females.

"So what is going to happen now?" The mother asked. "They are gonna make us starve? Torture us? Tie us in a dungeon?"

"Nothing." Cas said, getting two confused faces. "They usually just restrain me and leave me alone, except taunt me for some entertainment. I have been blacked out many times now. But it’s because I resisted so unless we don’t resist, they don’t do anything."

It was after a beat Claire spoke up. "Why do you say it like it’s something normal? Like being stuck in a room is normal." 

"Because it is my normal." Cas replied. 

"What do you mean?" This time, the mother spoke up.

Before Cas could reply, they were interrupted by the sounds of guns ablazing. Claire startled and looked at the door before turning back to find her dad’s clone smiling happily.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Claire asked incredulously, with a hint of annoyance.

Cas didn’t have to reply as the door opened.

-x-

Ellen growled as she realized who she had bumped into.

"Look I don't have time for fighting with you. I don't know what kind of Warriors you have but Ketch almost escaped!" Everyone stood stiffer at that. "Fortunately, I was able to kill him before he could do anything else.”

"Why the hell did you kill him?!” Benny exclaimed at Meg's confession.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Meg yelled back. "He almost escaped! I was following Anna and suddenly I was dragged into a room to be face to face with ketch.” 

Ellen viewed her suspiciously. There was no way Ketch could have escaped. Her boys had injured him well that he would have not been able to move freely.

Meg, unknowing to Ellen's inner thoughts, continued. "He grabbed my phone and notified others in my group. Mick just up and left because he didn't want to get killed." Everyone in the room were now standing, scent radiating fury and worry. "So if you are done with your familial crap, I say we start ASAP." 

"Cassie-" Gabriel said, hushed in worry.

"I seriously don't know! " Meg said, her hands running through her hair, which Ellen felt looked rehearsed. "The only contact I had also left and I have no track of what they are doing to Clarence.” 

Everyone stood still in shock before Balthazar spoke up. “Anna and Ellen will stay here treating to Dean and keeping us updated with what is going on in the kingdom."

"l am staying too." Bobby said, which got everyone to look at him. "What? John and Mary are in a crazy mode right now. Your dad is trying to steal the ownership of the Better Sahiyena project. And your mom... she is trying to annex Tophet.” He said to Sam. "I am going to stay here and make sure the two don't mess crap up. And most likely try to get them step down."

"Step down?" Garth asked. "Step down from messing crap up?"

"And from royalty." Bobby said, getting everyone's eyebrows hit their hairline. He removed his baseball cap and rubbed the top of the head before continuing. "When Cas comes back- yes, when -" Bobby said when Meg opened her mouth, "- Dean and him will be eligible to take upon kingship.”

"But Pa-“ Charlie started.

"Dean and Cas are ready for royalty. The public loved them and the two unintentionally are already playing their roles beautifully."

"What did Cas do?" Meg asked annoyed. According to Raphael, he did nothing but get Dean's attention and help Balthazar get his mate's attention.

Bobby glared at her before he said, "He was able to communicate with the public. Understand their needs before even being notified and found a solution. This was exemplified especially in laurentia when he was playing with the kids. Happy?"

Meg rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere. Charlie nodded and said, "Okay then, let's start! We have everything packed already and ready to leave."

"All we need is a vehicle." Garth said.

"Fear not amigos! Your favorite Docheìo will be in charge of getting a Jeep ASAP." Ash said as he ran away, ignoring Gabriel's indignant 'hey!’.

"Until then," Benny started as he got his sword out, "we are gonna make ourselves even more prepared for this fight. We are going in, and killing everyone. No questions asked."

"Seems a bit rash.” Meg muttered but as usual, everyone ignored her.

"We are doing this." Gabe stated to himself before looking up at everyone with a hysterical smile. "Oh my god we are doing this! "

Same smiled at his mate and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Yes, we are doing this.”

-x-

Ellen, Bobby, and Anna bid the group good luck and good bye as they left. Ash had somehow acquired the some party bus from their Terra tour, and claimed the dance area can be used for practice. Bobby suggested they go about their day and not stress about the mission. So that's why Ellen was in the rut room, pressing cold towel on Dean’s forehead. 

“How are you feeling boy?"

"Well, as normal as I can be. 4 more days of torture." Dean grumbled. “Any updates?”

Ellen looked at Dean thought fully before saying, “Do you remember Ash?"

“Ash? " Dean asked before thinking for a while. “ Dr. Badass?”

Ellen chuckled and nodded. “Yes. Well he is back-”

"Wait what?!" Dean exclaimed as he sat up straight. "I didn't see him."

"He came after our castle sirens went off. The one you slept through nicely." Ellen nestled Dean's hair before filling him in with details of the newly identified 'Docheíos.’

"I guess we are gonna have more trouble now that Ash gets along with Gabe and Charlie." Dean smiled. "Where is he now? I am stable enough to go talk with him right?"

Ellen’s face expressed discomfort before she said, "About that... the ‘gang’ is not here right now."

"Oh?"

"Hmm." Ellen nodded. "It seems Ketch somehow got custody of Meg’s phone and informed the group in Paganus about her arrival here."

"Why do you sound like you don’t believe it?" Dean asked.

"Because I don’t." Ellen said. "You boys injured Ketch well enough that he wouldn’t have been able to first escape the chair he was cuffed to by iron bars, then drag Meg into the room and not kill her, but steal her phone to inform the group. And also I saw the scene Dean. It was too perfect. Not sloppy like a real escape." Dean mulled over the information Ellen had just shared. "Anyways, the group has left to get Cas back."

"Oh... wait what? They left without me?" Dean asked in a hurt tone.

"Well your brother was stubborn to not leave without you," Ellen said, seeing Dean's face turn with pride for his loyal brother, "but Benny made him realize they can’t wait 4 more days when Cas could potentially be in danger or be repositioned." Ellen said with raised eyebrows, daring Dean to rebuttal her reasoning (or Benny’s in this case.)

Dean stared at Ellen with squinted eyes before muttering, "You could have given me rut-stopping medicine."

"Those are meant to be taken before your out starts. Taking them after could get you killed and believe me when I say no one wants you dead.”

"Well except Meg." Dean smirked.

"No one that is worth considering as a person wants you dead." Ellen rebutted with a light smack to Dean's leg, getting him to laugh.

-x-

Bobby had gone to his study, trying to figure out how he can get the present King and Queen to drop down and allow Dean and Cas to take their positions. Anna had joined him to help in any way she could. Right now, Bobby was sat on his chair, while Anna sat on the floor, after getting Bobby to stop forcing her to sit on the other chairs because she found the ground comfortable. The two were surrounded by books, trying to find a loophole to get John and Mary down from their posts.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked Anna as he himself was reading through some books.

"A few actually.” Anna said casually.

"Okay. Let me know if- wait what?" Bobby’s head shot up as he registered what Anna said.

"They don't work alone as one law.” Anna said. “Old rules state an Omega/Alpha pairing should be given more importance for royalty posts than same gendered pairings. But since this is only a consideration, I found another rule that says if the royalty has a married kin, they should step down only if reasons permit. So this rule with our previous OA pairing better than AA pairing can work but it's still not strong enough. Which is where this saying comes in handy.” Anna said as she got up and walked to Bobby with a book in her hand. "A marriage of alliance should always be considered in a higher regard. So mix these 3 rulings, we can argue that John and Mary should step down because they have a son in a marriage of alliance with an OA pairing.”

Bobby stared stunned at Anna. Here he was searching for something against John and Mary while Anna prepared a whole argument for Dean and Castiel. Anna was smart to think from the perspective of what would facilitate Dean and Castiel’s rise rather than searching for how to bring John and Mary down. 

"Or not." Anna backtracked, misunderstanding Bobby’s stunned expression as a result of her stupidity. "Sam has studied law better. Maybe we should ask-"

"Anna you are a genius!" Bobby explained. "Sit with me on the chair now, no argument. I need you to help me format the form of resignation so that we are ready to get them down as soon as possible." 

It was now Anna’s turn to stand stunned. If it was the Anna before the loss of her mate and parents, before being admitted to an asylum, she would have taken in charge of everything and been the leader of the mission in a more non-physical manner. Rather academically, to put it in words. Now she was plagued with issues: self-esteem issues, self-worth issues, and always walked on eggshells, scared one wrong thing and she would be sent somewhere (most likely the asylum again.)

"I hate technology so you are going to be in charge of this. I will go check on John and Mary and see if they are mesing crap up." Bobby said, patting her on the shoulder and walking away, leaving a trembling ye slightly confident Anna in the study.

"You can do this Anna." She hyped herself up once, then thrice before taking a deep breath and starting her work.

-x-

The Warriors were practicing, with no problem of the vehicle moving. Ash had taken control over driving, making sure they would reach that day itself rather than the 2 as normal. The way Ash drove was similar to riding a plane. It was moving, yes, but the people inside couldn’t feel the movement because of how fast Ash was driving. The motivation Gabe and Charlie gave in turns while one was practicing and the other was in shotgun helped Ash drive even faster. 

At first Jo and Sam tried to get Ash and their mates to stop the nonsense but it was all in vain. So now, when Ash stopped the bus, the Warriors flew to the front, save Gabe and Charlie who were sharing shotgun.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASH!" Meg yelled. Meg didn’t practice with the Warriors because her idea was to let the Warriors do the work while she goes and elopes with her unicorn. She was chilling on one of the seats scrolling through her phone when Ash stopped the bus.

"Are we here?" Benny groaned and helped Balthazar get up as Sam helped Jo up. Unsurprisingly, Garth was the only one who wasn’t affected by the sudden brake by Ash. He was standing like a cannon in the middle of the dance area. 

"Yes but it’s almost night so we gonna refuge in my old diner!" Ash smiled as he parked the bus and motioned Charlie and Gabe to get out. 

"Old diner?" Balthazar asked when Meg said, "I thought you sold it."

"Yes my old diner. I have a new one in Saragota district. That border between Laurentia, Mannahata, and Bestonia. And yes I did sell it but no one has occupied it yet. It’s under the government of Paganus now." Ash answered as everyone got out of the bus.

"Does it mean we can eat?" Garth asked.

"I mean there is a stove and there is gas, but no ingredients." Ash shrugged.

“Ooh I have some." Gabe said as he opened his bag.

"Your sweets aren’t considered as ingredients Gabe." Sam rolled his eyes fondly at his mate. 

"I know that Samshine." Gabe said as he got a bag of buns and cheese and a carton of egg, surprisingly not cracked, out. "I packed."

"Why the fuck do you have that?" Balthazar asked as Charlie went to get her bag.

"Because I wanted egg and cheese." Charlie said and got a bag of mushrooms and spinach and pasta. "And Ash wanted some spinach pasta."

"I believe Arabiata is a more common and universally liked pasta so I brought some tomatoes too." Gabe said casually, him and Charlie sharing they got ingredients as if it would have been stupid if they didn’t.

"You guys knew we were coming to the dner already?" Garth asked, hoping that something would make sense.

"Of course not." Ash said. "I decided we stay in my diner for the night and start tomorrow for the rescue Cas mission." Ash said, totally ignoring to further elaborate how Charlie and Gabe had raw ingredients without knowing Ash’s plan to come to diner. 

-x-

The next day,, Bobby had subtly informed John and Mary they might have to stepdown and he was surprised when John himself agreed, saying he wanted to start a new life with Kate and their son Adam. Sure Bobby was furious that John didn't think of Sam and Dean but all these years, Bobby was more of a dad than John was to the boys.

Mary on the other hand wanted to step down, yes, but still wanted to have a role in the kingdom. Mainly continue her control over the finance without the term 'Queen' attached to her. Getting rid of many was going to be harder than he realized. As Bobby was mulling over information, something caught attention. Rather someone.

Near the fence of the castle grounds was a man. Dark hair, lithe build, shorter than Dean. Walking towards them, Bobby deduced 2 more information. The man was indeed an omega and familiar blue eyes.

"Castiel?" Bobby asked staring at the man in front of him.

"Hello Bobby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got Claire and her mom here!  
> The group is ready to launch the attack.  
> Dean and Ellen are cute ngl. I love their mother-son stern relationship.  
> And Anna! She is a fierce angel in the show and I wasn't able to incorporate that here. Now I believe it makes sense 😅
> 
> Anyways thoughts, Comments, suggestions, predictions? 
> 
> Until Sunday 👋


	12. Y'all ready for some pasta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem resolved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you all had an enjoyable week. 
> 
> S15E20 was a underwhelming. I seriously didn't want to be negative because this is like our show, and I didn't want to end it in a negative note. But honestly you cld watch s1e1 and then watch s15e20 and find no difference because all the character development and 'family don't end in blood' was thrown out of the window.  
> But I would say I am satisfied. Even though it was a good episode, it wasn't a supernatural finale kind of episode. But I was satisfied (after a day of being mad, I relaxed, calmed myself, and accepted the ending we were given.) 
> 
> But anyway, Hope you all enjoy the chapter... hope its good!
> 
> DISCLAUMER: Its been a while since I interacted with kids, so I am sorry if Claire's mannerisms don't correlate with her age. If you think I should change her age. Do tell me and I will make appropriate changes ✌✌✌

The sound of guns clicking filled the diner as Ash settled the breakfast he cooked on the table. The sun had just come up and according to Meg, people don't get up until 9. The warriors agreed it would be better to more in as early as possible but ash had forced them to strategize during breakfast, instead of going in blindly.

It was about 10 when they pulled up to the base just in time to see a woman and a child be hauled into the building. They could hear the girl yelling but couldn't make out what she was trying to say. 

"So what are we doing?" Meg asked.

The warriors shared a look before Benny spoke up, “We go in fast and hard and we fight and we beat them down until they give up or until they're dead.”

Garth loaded his gun and nodded, “We will take down the bad guys because that's what we do.”

It was a beat later when everyone got up their guns held high, shooting a 2 men that were outside. "We have only Colman and Hess left. These two were newbies... pity they died on the first day of the job.” Meg shrugged casually before walking in. 

Turns out there were more new people. As the warriors shot their waythrough the hallway while Meg rushed to the room Cas was in andopened the door to find not only her unicorn, but also the woman and girl from before. 

"Meg." Cas smiled.

"Let's get going Clarence. Come on." Meg said getting a hold of Cas’ wrist. 

"Yes let's go." Cas said and took a hold of Claire's hand who intertwined hers with both Cas’ and her mom’s.

“Woah what are you doing?" Meg asked as she saw Cas hold the girl’s hand.

"Escaping?" Cas answered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah I get that but why are they coming?" Meg asked jerking her head towards the two other females in the room.

"They are also being held hostage. Thankfully now that you all are here, we can escape.”

"Leave them here. We should get going! The others will take care of them.” Meg said hysterically, giving Cas a sense that something was wrong.

"Meg?" Cas asked, trying get his wrist dislodged from her hand.

"No!" Meg yelled, gripping Cas’ wrist tightly and jerking it towards her. “That was not the plan!"

Claire came and stood in front of both her mom and Cas, but her mom quickly pulled her back into safety, getting a huff of disapproval from Claire. 

"Don’t you get it!" Me yelled in frustration. "I love you! I am your true mate!" 

"Meg-" 

"Dean doesn’t care about you! I do. All these months I was with you. Where was your Dean?"

"Meg you kidnapped me." Cas said dryly.

"But I took care of you. Gave you medicines. Gave you food. Did everything a caretaker, A MATE, would do!” Meg run a hand through her hair. "We were supposed to elope now. I was going to use the Terranian Warriors to kill this group while we eloped."

"Meg I never knew-" Cas started.

"No you knew." Meg said, her eyes imploring. "My mom left me, then my dad, and now 6 years later I have a cause to live for. You are my cause. I need you and you need me."

Cas took a step back and looked at Meg with pitying eyes. "I am so sorry Meg you thought I was interested in you. I thought I made it clear I wanted to be your best friend. Even those times I wasn’t sure I wanted to be your best friend. But as a true mate, I had to. And so I indulged in a  _ platonic _ relationship with you." Cad said, emphasizing that word. 

"No, no, no" Meg said shaking her head and coming near Cas. "You love me. You took care of me during my heat." 

"I was doing what a true mate would do. True mate who are friends." Cas said. "Hell, any normal being would take care of another person in their vulnerable state!" Cas wanted to add but didn’t because a soon as the thought passed through his mind, he realized Meg had no one to do that for her. She was brought up in Tophet. Maybe Cas _was_ _indeed_ leading her on. 

"Clarence you talked freely with me. And I did too. You called me beautiful." Meg sad searching for some epiphany in Cas’ eyes. "You love me. You are my unicorn."

"Meg-" Cas said, his eyes sad. "Meg I am sorry."

"No." Meg flinched back, releasing her hold on Cas. "No! You don’t love me? How is that possible? True mates love each other."

"Not all the time Meg." Cas said. Meg’s eyes darted around the room, as if something in the room will help her understand what is going on. The mom had secured Claire in her arms, keeping her safe, while Claire squirmed in her old to be left free 

"Huh." Meg said all of a sudden her eyes coming to a still on the ground, then looking up at Cas’ eyes. "This is why you jumped."

"What?" Cas asked, confused by the sudden change. 

“Because it hurt to find the person you love the most not love you back." Meg said, as realization lit in Cas’ eyes.

"Meg I-" 

"Goodbye Clarence." Meg said and before he knew it, Meg had a knife to his throat. "If I can’t have you. No one can’t." Meg sighed sadly as she said. "I am going to miss you."

"Castiel no!" Claire yelled as she dove forward to save her dad’s look alike.

"Claire stop!" Her mom yelled and before they knew it, a gunshot was heard, Claire and Cas were on the side, Claire on top of Castiel, her mom standing shell shocked, while Meg fell to the dead center of the ground, blood pooling from her head.

Castiel covered Claire’s eyes, who was squirming in his hold to see the body, and looked up to find Balthazar and Gabriel standing. "I’ve got the kielbasa you ordered!" Gabe hollered as he clocked his gun. 

Another gunshot made Meg’s already dead body jerk a bit. "Knew she had it from me when she insinuated she was going to replace me." Balthazar said, shooting once more.

Cas stared at the two, a little shocked from what had just happened.

-x-

The warriors had killed almost everyone. There was this one lady, old yet slippery, that they now had cornered in a room. 

"Don't you dare." Sam growled as he saw her reach for a gun.

"I'm gonna check on Cassie." Balthazar said to Benny, who nodded.

"I’m coming too." Gabe said, following Zar out of the room.

"Listen," the lady started, "You might think it in your best interest to kill me, to end all of this here."

"Pretty much, yeah." Jo shrugged.

"But shooting me now, when I have access to everything," she widened her arms to show around the room, "Would be a grievous mistake." 

"What are these?" Garth asked.

"These are information on why the kidnapping happened, weakness and secrets of each and every kingdom. Easy path to annihilate ech and every kingdom! Get the control and prosperity you want."

Sam and Benny shared a look with Charlie who shrugged, conveying she could hack through all the files easily, even without the lady’s help.

"Pass." Benny said raising his gun.

"You bast-" And that was all she was able to say before the bullet from Benny’s gun went through her head.

"You, Charlie, and Garth stay here. Try sort this crap out while Jo and I go check on Cas.” Benny said. The three nodded going in to check the drives.

-x-

"The body's disposed." Balthazar said as he walked in the room.

"What body?" Benny's voice filled the room.

"The bad lady that tried to kill Cas.” Claire replied, say on Cas’ lap, unperturbed the 2 new presence in the room.

“Claire!” Her mom reprimanded. "They didn't ask you."

"Who are you guys?" Jo asked confused.

"This is Claire and her mother." Cas said.

“Amelia.” the mom chimed in. "l am Amelia and they kidnapped us.”

"Her husband Jimmy Novak is an Omega like me, and apparently also looks like me."

Before anyone else could elaborate on what was going on, Jo's phone rang, startling Claire, who was comfortably nestled in Cas’ arms. She claimed Cas to smell almost like her dad, except for the watermelon scent; her dad’s was more like an apple.

"Pa?” Jo greeted. “What? No he is here. What do you mean Cas is standing right in front of you?"

“Jimmy.” Amelia breathed out, turning to cas who nodded in understanding.

“ Jo can I have the phone?” cas asked. Jo gave the phone with no hesitation. “Bobby, that's Jimmy. He is forced to be there. Tell him his daughter and wife are safe here and would like to talk to him."

On the other side, Bobby asked Jimmy to come in before he relayed the information Castile had shared. Jimmy slumped in relief, his eyes hopeful as he asked Bobby he could talk with his family.

Claire snatched the phone from Castiel and started yelling."Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

"Bug!” Jimmy breathed in relies.

"Are you hurt? " Claire asked, no demanded stoically, which Gabe and Balthazar found to resemble Castiel. 

"No, are you and mom-”

“Yes! I saved Prince Castiel." Claire stated proudly to her dad. “I am going to give mommy the phone.” Claire then announced before giving the phone to her mom and nuzzling into Castiel. 

“Looks like someone wuvs you." Gabriel said in a sing-song manner.

“I like her." as smiled before enveloping Claire who was muttering about apples being better than watermelons.

"Jimmy? Are you alright?" Amelia asked her husband on the phone.

"I am great now that I know you two are safe." Jimmy smiled in relief. Meanwhile, Bobby had gotten the other Warriors in the castle to check the compound to find if there was anyone who tailed Jimmy, but there were none. 

Charlie, Sam, and Garth had come to the room to find the others, Castiel, and 2 new people.They were caught up with the Jimmy situation just as Amelia finished her talk with Jimmy. "I love you." Jimmy said, followed by a chorus of I love you from Claire and Amelia.

"Hey son, can I get the phone back?" Bobby asked Jimmy, who nodded and did so, while Amelia gave back the phone to Jo, which was snatched away by Charlie.

"Pa!" Charlie answered before Bobby could say anything. "Everyone’s dead, turns out they have a stash of Kingdom secrets here but I believe it will tak me another day to download it onto my hard drive, and so we will be coming back as scheduled because Ash drives like a maniac."

"Tell that idjit to drive safe!” Bobby reprimanded before continuing. "Jimmy is safe here. Searched the compound to find no one tailing the boy. Ask Castiel if he knows anything about why he was kidnapped so we can start working out strategies. And give the phone to Sam."

"Sam!" Charlie yelled into the phone, getting a scolding grunt from Bobby. "Bobby wants to talk to you." Charlie whispered before giving the phone to him.

"Bobby?" Sam asked as he got up and left the room with the phone.

"Son, Anna found a way to get your parents to step down. Surprisingly your Dad wants to resign and go live happily ever after with his true mate." Bobby said with enough disdain that Sam didn’t have to express his dissatisfaction with his dad. "Your mom, though is ready to get down from the Queen’s post, she still wants to manage the finances." Bobby huffed annoyedly.

"We at least got Dad to get out of the castle." Sam tried to reassure. "That’s a great start right?" Bobby grunted in agreement. "Well can I ask how Anna found a way to get them down?"

"It was something about merging rules to get Dean and Cas a seat in royalty instead of bringing down John and Mary." Bobby thought for a while before asking. "You guys have access to a laptop right?"

"Yeah. Charlie never goes anywhere without it." Sam chuckled.

"Well I will send the form of resignation Anna is working on, and you can amend it with her if necessary."

"Sure Bobby. Oh! By the way we are staying in Ash’ old diner in Paganus. So need for extra accommodations. Ash is taking care of food, and I don’t why his diner has a shower but we are good for the next few days."

"Good. And let Castiel know about the changes that are certainly going to happen."

"Yessir." Sam said, knowing Bobby hated that word. "Hang up or Jo?" Sam asked and got the beep of decline from Bobby’s sie. Hang up it is.

Sam entered the room to find the small girl on Cas’ lap tell some very dramatic story while everyone was laughing.

" - and then he put his hand inside the pot and said it didn't even hurt. I wanted to try to but then mommy came down the stairs, yelling at daddy. Saying he was stupid."

“He thought angels were speaking to him, when in fact it was the loud radio from the neighbours' house." Amelia chimed in.

"What about the boiling water?” Gabe asked between wheezes.

“It was a gag gift pot we were gifted with. They have shooters at the bottom of the pot, that created bubbles to make it look as if water was boiling.” Amelia said making the room loud with laughter. “ I never thought accountants partied so hard that they got drunk to stupidity." She muttered, sending others in another round of laughter.

"Okay guys.” Sam said, notifying his arrival, at the same time getting everyone’s attention. "I suggest we leave this blood bath of a place and go back to our diner.” Everyone nodded and got up. “ and um....” Sam trailed off looking at the 2 who were new.

"Amelia and Claire." Garth informed.

"Right. Where is your home? We can leave you there if you want?" Sam asked.

Amelia fidgeted before answering. "The rogues that kidnapped us demolished our house, took Claire out of school and Jimmy doesn't have a job now because he was. You know.” She pointed to Cas who nodded.

Claire squirmed in Cas’ hold and faced him before asking, "Can we come with you? Daddy is already there and I like you all. Unlike my classmates who are boring.” She then turned to Charlie and to and said. “I want to fight like you two. I don't want to learn about the solar system." She said, her nose scrunched up in disgust about the planets.

Charlie and Jo's eyes softened before they turned to Amelia in askance. "I don't mind, if you guys don't mind." She answered.

"Of course we don't!" Balthazar exclaimed happily. "We have got Warriors ranging from ages 8 and so on. We teach both defense and about the solar system." Claire flinched as if that hurt her, getting Cas to huff a chuckle. 

"I think Claire would fit in with the other rugrats." Cas said with a serene smile looking at Claire who smiled back happily.

"Oh she is so gonna be spoiled by us all!” Benny roared in laughter, causing Claire to flinch before joining others in laughing.

"Alright then." Sam said. "Charlie and Garth keep on the download process, and others let's get going to the diner. And um Cas, I need to talk with you."

As nodded, handing Claire over to Amelia, who left the room with others. "Yes Sam?" Cas asked as soon as he found Sam and himself alone in the room.

"Right. So, Bobby is suggesting that as soon as you are back and Dean is feeling better-"

"What’s wrong with Dean?" Cas asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Nothing! Well he just got his rut yesterday." Sam’s nose scrunched up, not wanting to talk about rut-addled brother while Cas felt better. " anyways! Bobby was hoping that you and Dean would become the new kings after John and Mary stepdown.”

"Oh?" Cas tilted his head in askance.

"Yeah. A lot happened when you were kidnapped. Long story short, John wants to step down and go live with his true mate and their son, giving upon stealing Dean and mine better sahiyena project's ownership. And Mary... She wants to step down but still be in charge of the finances. It's going to be a pain to get rid other." Sam huffed annoyedly while Cas donned a thoughtful look.

"As a King can I suggest something?" Cas asked.

"Of course Cas!” Sam smiled at the innocent question. 

"Jimmy is an accountant and Claire wants to live with us.” Cas said and Sam’s eyes lit in understanding.

"Yes! But mom-“

“If Claire is correct, Jimmy is a strong and stubborn man. His only weakness being his wife and daughter. So if your mom is cruel enough to blackmail Jimmy with harm to his family, that is enough of a demerit for me to banish your mom, or worse.” Cas said. "I am sorry Sam but-“ Cas started, feeling guilty he just told Sam he wouldn't hesitate to get Mary out of the palace.

“No!” Sam exclaimed. "I have no ill feeling about this Cas. I lost the sliver of hope for considering Mary my mom when she made it clear her life was important to her rather than my brother's." Sam said angrily. He took a deep breathe before saying. “Additionally, Bobby wanted you to share any information about why this kidnapping happened."

"Of course Sam but let me share it with everyone at once?"

“Of course.” Sam nodded just in time as Charlie and Garth knocked on the room’s door. 

“Y'all ready for some pasta?" Charlie asked, getting a nod from others thus leaving for the diner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the group has been killed, Meg also dusted. I love how the group interacts with Claire, adopting her (lol) but yeah.
> 
> Any comments, predictions, suggestions? 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND REMEMBER:  
> the show might end but we, the spnfamily, will never ✌😘


	13. So what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn about Cas' kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall sorry for the delay in upload. I was caught up with Nov 5th version 2.0
> 
> For yall who are trying to avoid spoilers, I am sorry but you might have to skip the notes BUT the chapter is spoiler free and so are the end notes :)
> 
> So for others: DESTIEL IS CANON... AGAIN and this time It has been reciprocated!!!!!!  
> Many, including me, realized that there is a bit of a difference in the order of scenes between the Spanish dub and the English aired episodes. So in Spanish, after Dean replies "Y yo a ti, Cas", Cas places his hand on his shoulder. Whereas in the English aired, after Dean says "Dont do this to me Cas" the empty appears and then Cas places his hand on Dean's shoulder. So... what up CWUSA??? 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!

"Bye daddy!" Claire shrieked from Cas' lap into the laptop that Charlie had set up in the diner. They had returned for dinner and had decided to rest before they delved into further missions at the moment. Waking up the next day, the group chat had been filled with Bobby asking them to report ASAP and so now, for lunch, instead of entertainment, they were talking to Terra. 

Claire had claimed Cas as her 'daddy for the moment' until they reached Terra non-verbally. She was either sitting on his lap, hanging of his legs/shoulders, and chatted his ear off. Cas wasn't better. He had claimed Claire to be his daughter non-verbally too. He doted on her so much, Gabriel had to take him away and ask him whether he knew what he was doing.

"You know she is not yours right?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yes Gabriel." Castiel rolled his eyes before fondness set in them. "I want one." Castiel sighed wistfully.

"And you will have one." Gabriel smiled softly, slapping Cas' back in reassurement.

When Charlie had taken the video call, Claire jumped in front of the laptop and yelled for her dad, and the gang got a good 2 minutes of Jimmy running and stumbling into the walls, tables, sofas, etc in the main room before ending up haphazardly near Bobby just to say hi to his 'Claire-bug.'

This was followed by a 10 minute discussion of how Cas and Jimmy found no resemblance between each other while the others incredulously pointed out how they look like clones. Amelia was the only one who agreed with Cas and Jimmy while Claire though agreed, sided with the others just to spite her daddy, and her newly found daddy. 

"Jimmy you don't have to leave." Bobby said. Bobby had stated they had to talk about the elephant in the room, which prompted Jimmy to state that he was going to leave, but Bobby was against it. He was family too; meaning he adopted Claire to be his granddaughter.

Jimmy nodded and sat down just as Bobby asked, "Wanna share what happened Cas?"

"Ahem yes." Cas cleared his throat before he shared the whole trip from Sahiyena to ophet’s borders to Paganus. He mentioned how Lucifer and Michael were behind this and how Baldur had been a part for Jimmy and his family to get involved in this mess. 

"So they did all this to annex Tophet and Terra?" Bobby asked. "Why keep you a secret then reveal and again hide you?"

"I don’t know Bobby." Cas rubbed his face. "My brothers think they are the best and whatever they do makes sense."

"I still don’t get how you call them your brothers." Charlie huffed. "Like okay, Michael is blood and maybe it might take a while for you to get adjusted. But Lucifer? How?"

Cas and Gabriel shared a look which went unnoticed by many except Sam and Balthazar. Balthazar knew and that was one of the other reasons he was asked to move away from Eden at 12. But Sam, he didn’t know, and now looking at the secret brother code he and Dean use often between Cas and Gabe made him stand up and hurl.

"Sammich!" Gabe ran behind Sam while the others looked worried.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don’t know." Gabe said. "We don’t know! They are good with hiding shit and charming a whole crowd-"

"They are clever." Sam said, raising his hand to get Gabe to stop rambling. "The age difference?" Sam suddenly asked as he went to sit down.

"Twins." Cas replied and Sam got the sudden urge to go hurl again.

"Stop being dramatic Sasquatch." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic?!" Sam asked incredulously. "How am I being-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jo yelled stoping the chaos that was about to ensue. "Mind filling us in?"

Cas and Gabe shared a look again before Cas replied. "Lucifer and Michael are our brothers... and each other’s too." There was a collective gasp of What in the room. "They are twins."

There was a beat of silence before everyone started making grossed out noises. Claire couldn’t understand what was going on but she too joined in, yelling out an "Ugh!" and "Really?!"

"This is why it would have been easy for them to not only hide the fact I was imprisoned, but also the fact Tophet was practicing wrong morals, and the Novak’s missing would have been slipped under the radar." Cas explained. 

"They are clever." Bobby echoed Sam from before. 

"And disgusting." Amelia scrunched her nose up.

"I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get ?" Ash came in barreling from the kitchen with many plates covering the length of his arms.

Claire snorted a laugh at that while everyone looked at Ash disinterestedly. "Anyways, we now know that Lucifer and Michael were behind Cas’ attack. But the problem is everyone who knows, and is not closely related to Cas is either dead or scared to open their mouths." Bobby said from the laptop.

"So how are we going with this?" Ellen’s voice came from behind Jimmy, who startled at the new presence in the room. "If we have no proof other than Cas’ words-"

"The data." Garth interrupted. "We could find something from the data Charlie is downloading from that room, no? It is said to have the secrets of all Kingdoms. Wonder what we could find."

"True!" Benny exclaimed. "But it also brings up the question of whether Lucifer and Michael know about the information. ‘cause what if they have something against us?"

"We’ll cross that bridge when we are there mte." Balthazar smiled. "But right now, let’s celebrate Cas’ rescue and the addition of the Novak’s to our family!"

"Yeah!" Claire jumped up to help Ash, getting a chorus of aww from the group.

"Not gonna lie but she isn’t this childish in front of strangers. She only acts like a pup and not an independent woman with her daddy and mommy." Amelia smiled at the group and said. "She accepted you all as her family too."

"Isn’t that right Claire-bug?" Jimmy hollered from the computer.

"Yessir!" Claire answered back with a nod, getting everyone to laugh. 

"Ellen," Everyone stiffened at the new voice on the other side. "I need some help with the - Cas?" Dean asked finally as he finished rubbing his eyes and saw Bobby and Ellen on the sofa.

"I am not Prince Casti-" Jimmy started to explain.

"Not you." Dean waved his hand dismissively as he walked up to the laptop in front of Bobby. "Cas is that you?" Dean asked again, his eyes not moving away from the laptop.

Everyone turned to find Cas in a similar state. He too was having a hard time not getting his eyes off the laptop screen.

"Ahem, Bobby and Jimmy. We have to talk with Anna. Come on!" Ellen said before glaring at the laptop, trying to tell the others to leave the couple alone. Bobby and Jimmy understood and left just as Jo told others to get up and help Ash, leaving Dean and Cas alone with the laptop between them.

"Cas?" Dean called once more as he settled on the couch.

Cas shook himself and looked at Dean with soft eyes. "Hello Dean."

-x-

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked with her ear on the door that divided the kitchen from the diner.

"I don’t know Charlie. All I heard was ‘What are they doing?’" Gabe replied, his ear also on the door.

"Can you two shut up!" Ash hissed, his ear also on the door. "We gotta be quiet!"

"Exactly!" Balthazar said, his ear also on the door, trying to hear what they are talking about. Claire also had joined the four to place her ear on the door and listen to Cas and Prince Dean talk, but couldn’t hear anything.

Jo, Sam, Benny, Garth, and Amelia stared at the five amused by their antics. "I can’t hear anything hear." Came Jimmy’s voice from Ash’s laptop.

In Terra, the same was happening except it was Anna and Jimmy who had their ears on the door while Bobby and Ellen stood back, looking at the two amused.

"How about we just let them be them and we can continue with the issue at hand?" Ellen asked.

"Right! Anna and Sam! Why don’t you guys go over the form f resignation and Amelia and Jimmy, we need to talk about your staying accommodations." Bobby said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Put Claire in my teaching section please!!!" Charlie jumped from her place at the door to Ash’ laptop.

"Charlie... no favoritism." Sam chided. 

"I swear! I think she would fit in with Alex, Patience, and Kaia. We also have Allie and Adam. They’ll be great!" Charlie said. 

"I would like to learn with Cas though." Claire said looking up at Charlie.

"Oh, Cas himself needs to learn sweetie.’ Balthazar chuckled. "And I will be teaching him." Balthazar claimed, daring anyone to go against it. 

"The can’t you teach me too?" Claire asked.

"How about you learn from Charlie and Cas learns from Balthazar and then you and Cas fight every weekend to see who is better?" Gabe suggested from the door, a smirk placed on his face at the idea of Balthazar and Charlie, two competitive people he knows, creating chaos. 

"Deal." Balthazar and Charlie said shaking their hands in agreement as Claire nodded her approval of the plan. 

"Well now that’s done." Bobby started, "Amelia and Jimmy. We have a proposal." 

"Um yeah." Sam fiddled with his sleeve before saying. "We are in need of someone to handle our finances and you being a accountant-"

"Yes!" Jimmy said even before Sam could finish. "I take the job!"

"No wait." Sam chuckled. "There is something you should know. Mary-"

"The Queen as of now," Bobby chimed in and took control. "wants to continue being a part of the finances. I am sure she will cause some problems with you."

"Oh that’s fine." Jimmy waved dismissively. "Working with Marv and Adler can make you feel working with a 200 ft elephant with non-stop diarrhea is better." He said.

"Well don’t tell us we didn’t warn you." Sam said. "Just for your information, she might threaten to cause harm to Claire and Amelia." Jimmy suddenly stiffened. "It’s a BIG IF." Sam quickly added. "And IF that happens, I want you to tell us and not go with her plan. We need proof for everything." Sam said. Jimmy deflated and nodded. He first thought they were going to tell him to follow through but they were on his side, and not the queen’s.

"And Amelia." Ellen started. "If you can share your job experiences or anything, we can find a job for you here in the castle."

Amelia looked at the laptop gratefully before stating, "I was going to join my work in the hospital after two years. I wanted to be at Claire’s disposal anytime until her teens at least. But now that she has a family to take care of, I would be okay with assisting in the nursing department."

"Who would have thought 2 Alpha females would be working the same job?" Garth whistled. "I guess you and Ellen would be working together in the nursing department huh?"

"Yes." Ellen answered and turned to Amelia with a raised eyebrow, asking if that was alright with her. 

"Thank you." Amelia replied her affirmation to Ellen. 

"Well now all we need is for Anna and Sam review the form and inform us what it entails and so on." Bobby explaind. "So I need you all to sit your asses down and listen to them, and not eavesdrop on the two."

"Yes Bobby!" The chorus answered as they made themselves comfortable for the most boring thing they were ever going to hear.

-x-

"Hello Dean." 

Dean couldn’t explain in words the joy, the relief, the love, the emotions in a whole that surged through his body at those two words. 

"Hey Cas." Dean replied with a goofy smile that made Cas’ heart beat hard against his chest. Cas couldn’t help but ecstatic at the rush of feelings he got from hearing Dean’s voice. The two sat there staring at each other with similar smiles and running their eyes over each other’s face, trying to capture whatever they lost for the past few months. They stared at each other until Charlie’s shriek got them out of their reverie. 

"How are you Dean?" Cas asked.

"How am I?" Dean asked incredulously. "Cas you were kidnapped for the past few months! If anything, I should be asking how you are!"

"I heard you were on your rut." Cas replied.

"I still am and it’s a normal thing. But gettng kidnapped is not normal. So for my sake, Cas, tell me how you are."

"I am good Dean. They didn’t do anything to me." Cas smiled reassuringly. 

Dean viewed him suspiciously before he demanded, "Lift your shirt up."

"Dean! What?!-" Cas stammered flusterdly.

"I have to see for myself that you are not injured." Dean said like it was obvious.

"And me undressing is the way to go?" Cas asked with his eyebrows raised.

Realizing what he had implied, Dean blushed furiously. Cas half-naked while he was in the calm states of his rut was going to be chaotic. Dean quickly thought about rotten eggs to stop his rut come back aggressively, and it worked. "Sorry.’ He said sheepishly.

"Don’t be." Cas answered genuinely. His face suddenly turned contemplative before he said, "Dean. We need to talk."

"We are talking." Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Cas playfully frowned before he changed to serious mode. "It has come to my attention that you thought you raped me on our first night together."

Dean stiffened before letting out a huff of a disbelieving laugh. "Wow Cas, be more direct."

"I am being-"

"It’s an expression."

"Oh." Cas said. "And there might have also been a misunderstanding from my side." Cas fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"You thought I cheated on you with Lisa." Dean answered, getting Cas’ head to snap up. "I know. Your friend made it clear she hated me."

"My friend?" Cas asked before realizing. "Meg’s not my friend." Cas answered in anger.

"Woah what happened?" Dean asked.

"I will answer but promise me you won’t get angry.’ Cas said. "I don’t want you to harm yourself during your rut."

"I promise." Dean said, taking a deep breath in.

"Meg tried to kill me." Cas said and saw Dean sit up straight a bit. "You promised not to get angry."

"I am not angry." Dean said as he breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Claire, Gabe and Balthazar intervened before she could do anything." Cas said, hoping that would calm him down.

"Claire?" Dean asked in return.

"Claire is Jimmy’s daughter."

"And this Jimmy—"

"How about we don’t talk about that?" Cas asked. "That’s a whole ‘nother tangent." Dean nodded, asking Cas to continue. "Meg thought I was in love with her and I was going to elope with her. But when she realized that was not the case, she drew her knife on me."

"That bitch." Dean was fuming. That was why is Alpha was yelling threat when Meg had entered the building.

"But anyways, enough about her." Cas said. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yes. You thought you had raped me and I thought you were cheating on me. We both thought the worst due to some misunderstanding and I want us to clear that out."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we have been going in reverse about this. We got married, had sex, and haven’t communicated with each other since then. Friendship is the key to forming an understanding between us. Which we actually developed before our wedding. But after that night, we just stopped."

Dean looked down guilty. He had been avoiding Cas because he thought he had raped him but it was all just in his mind.

"Don’t look like that Dean." Cas said smiling. "You were not the only one in fault here. I should have come talked to you but instead I was insistent on winning your favor I didn’t ask what was wrong with you." 

"Winning my favor?" It looked like Dean couldn’t say anything than just ask question on what Cas was talking.

Cas blushed and replied, "That’s not of import. What’s important is that we come to an understanding." Cas said. "I propose we start becoming friends first, like we were starting to become before our wedding. And from there les see how it goes. We have got a lot of time in our hands."

"Yeah Cas." Dean smiled. "A lot of time." Dean then cleared his throat and continued. "I totally agree with whatever you said. Let’s do that and go with the flow. So friends?" Dean raise extended his hand to the camera of the laptop as if he was asking for Cas to shake his hand.

Cas giggled as he extended his arm to the laptop and moved it up and down. "Friends." He smiled.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed. "So now that you have escaped, what are your plans?"

"Oh I guess first we will become the Kings of the Kingdom-"

"We are?" Dean asked.

"Oh... Bobby didn’t tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Looks like John and Mary want to step down from their positions, and since you are their next married kin, we will become the new Majesties."

"Oh... and you are okay with it?" Dean asked. Dean knew this was it for him and has been getting himself ready for the whole time. Cas on the other hand just now got out of ‘prison’ for a lack of a better word. And he was not brought up to become a King.

"I am fine with it Dean. I was wondering whether you would be." Cas said. "From our talks, I remember you weren’t that keen of bing the King."

"Well it is what is expected of me." Dean shrugged. 

"And as your husband, I will stand by you. Make the experience easier and enjoyable." Cas smiled, getting a beam from Dean in return. "I also want to learn how to fight."

"I believe you are more than capable of that Cas. I have seen your skills." Dean said.

"Yes but only with a sword and against Balthazar. I know his fighting skills, therefore it makes it easier for me to beat him." Cas shrugged. "But don’t tell him I told him that! He still thinks I am a great fightr but in reality, he just reverts back to his old skills whenever he fights with me." Cas smiled as Dean laughed.

"Okay Cas. I can teach you if you want to." Dean suggested.

"Thank you Dean but I am pretty sure Balthazar would have snatched that position before anyone else could have." Cas shrugged. "But I would like to fight with you occasionally. See if I can beat the best warrior of Terra."

Dean blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I am not that great Cas."

Cas scoffed and went on talking about Dean’s achievements he has heard from others, making Dean more flustered. The two were caught up on each other that they didn’t realize others entering the room.

"Looks like everything is fine between them." Charlie noted.

"Hmm." Garth nodded. "So what now?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Dean and Cas, who were talking with each other with love-full eyes and were in their own bubble of bliss.

"We are going back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Cas talk... and They are going back!!!  
> Did anyone catch onto the vine reference I slipped in this chapter? Lol
> 
> And just a warning (??? Tip??? Idk the word i am looking for) that maybe I will start another part because they will noonger be away from each other... and the plot doesn't match the title lol. So either there wld be one more chapter *more of a filler* before the new part starts or the next chapter would be the next part itself. Anyways I will make a chapter in this part as a disclosure thingy, and let yall know 😊😊
> 
> And as usual any comments, suggestions, predictions?
> 
> Until Sunday ✌😗 
> 
> (oh! Happy Thanksgiving to whoever celebrates it ✌😊✌)


	14. And......... We are back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming back to Terra!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter may be a bit graphic and immoral. I want to say I am not trying to make the actions as an act of heroism or anything and I'm sorry if I disappointed yall. I just felt this was how the plot could go. BUT NEXT PART IS GONNA BE PURELY FLUFF (hopefully lol) 
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER 
> 
> (And Obama is a Heller??? Can this fandom give me a break 😂😂)

"Wait wait wait! Charlie slow down!" Sam chuckled as Jo reprimanded her wife.

"I can’t!" Charlie yelled. 

"Well Char, with the jet speed you are talking in, none of us can understand what you are trying to say." Gabe chimed in.

"Pa you understand right?!" Charlie exclaimed at the laptop, getting Bobby to flinch. He almost wanted to say yes, to stop Charlie from jumping around but he actually didn’t understand what Charlie was saying.

"No. I am sorry but I didn’t understand a word you said." Bobby replied, already wincing for the oncoming wrath which never came. Instead a small voice chirped.

"Auntie Charlie was saying that the data was downloaded and there is major shit to unravel." Claire said climbing onto Cas’ lap and settling in front of the laptop.

"Claire!" Amelia admonished. "You don’t say that word!" Claire just rolled her eyes before flopping her back onto Cas’ chest, getting a small ‘oof’ from him.

"She got it!" Charlie exclaimed, once again.

"Yeah well, wanna share with the class or just go about screaming?" Ash asked from where he was packing. They were all getting ready to leave when Charlie came in bouncing and yelling, while Garth, who had accompanied her, shrugged and left to his room.

"I will!" Charlie screamed, then turned to the laptop. "Pa you are not gonna believe this. There’s so much blackmailing material here! Including our Kingdom’s!"

"What does our Kingdom have?" Sam asked incredulously. He thought their Kingdom was a good one.

"Are you sure you wanna know Sam?" Charlie asked, her energy now all changed to seriousness.

"Sure." Sam said sitting down, Gabe in tow as he was scared what was going to be revealed.

"Gotta say, our Kingdom is in less threat than the others that have major issues." Charlie opening her laptop. "So John and Mary’s marriage. Turns out it was out of a deal and the infatuation story we all know."

"What do you mean?" Benny asked.

"Turns out John was hurt and the only people nearby were the Campbells. Your grandad, Samuel Campbell, decided that he would get help only if your dad agreed to marry her daughter, aka Mary. They had dated before, and were going to breakup because they knew they weren’t compatible, but your grandad wasn’t up for it because he wanted Mary to have a nice position. Getting forced into a mating the two didn’t want changed them. The marriage changed them."

"So you are saying the two were married out of a deal?" Balthazar asked. "Isn’t that most of the royal family?"

"Yes, but as soon as John got healed, he could have withdrawn from the deal, broken the mating bond and so on, but he didn’t." Cas said. "So there’s more to it."

"Yes!" Charlie nodded vigorously before sharing. "One factor was of course the public frowning upon the royalties when that happened. But another was your cousins."

"My cousins?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Christian Campbell and Gwen Campbell had John’s father, Henry, under their custody. Kidnapped and enslaved! Your dad had proceeded to send a secret force to get his dad back but all failed and everyone died in the warehouse. To silence what had happened, your mom and dad had dubbed many serial killings and called them the-"

"The Warehouse Killer." Garth informed."I have seen the documentaries of how The Warehouse Killer committed murders in different warehouses at the same time, thus was later called The Warehouse Phantom. The killings stopped by themselves in January 24th, 1994. The public thanked Dean’s birth to be the reason for our Kingdom’s peace and so on. That’s why Dean is dubbed the Righteous Man of Terra." 

There was silence in the room, everyone terrified and disgusted by how John and Mary were the reason for many innocent deaths. And also how they made decided Dean to be a warrior to save the Kingdom even before he could speak by making him The Righteous Man.

"Ahem... what about the other Kingdoms?" Amelia asked, hoping to clear some of the tension that was brewing in the room. 

"Well Paganus... Damn. Let’s just say it’s a good thing Jimmy left because let me tell you what a sicko Kali is." Charlie said scrolling through her laptop. "One hundred and eight four male omegas with dark hair and blue or brown eyes have gone missing and it’s all because of Kali’s secret harem she has. Many have been raped and killed because they didn’t listen to her and -"

"Can we stop.." Amelia asked shivering, her eyes brimming with tears. "I am sorry but— please."

Claire got off Cas and went to hug her mom, glaring at Charlie for making her cry. "I am sorry." Charlie replied. She forgets how it is for civilian to hear these. She has been a warrior for so long, she wouldn’t say she is insensitive, but in her Warrior mode, she tends to be like that.

"What about Tophet?" Anna asked from near Bobby.

"Tophet is already notorious so there isn’t much we don’t know. But there is something about Rowena and Crowley having major underworld connections and the reason their economy is sustained is due to that. And they are involved in many hitman cases and deals that help flourish their Kingdom, inspite of their whole notorious fame."

"Huh... any news on Purgatoria and Eden?" Anna asked.

"Oh Purgatoria is wild." Charlie said. "They are adding ome chemicals in the fructose and sucrose elements of food for the poor, making them dumb and technically brain dead. This is why there is such a big disparity in wealh. The rich stay rich, while the poor stay poor. The local food in Purgatoria is contaminated and the rich eat imported food, especially from Eden. This is systematic discrimination taken to a whole ‘nother level."

"Wow." Gabe said. "That is sad you know."

"What’s worse is the poor people are traded to Eden for experiments and to Paganus for Kali’s you know what." Charlie said with so much disgust, it covered everyone’s hatred towards the 3 kingdoms. 

"So Eden... experiments, twincest, anything else?" Ash asked.

"Evidences to all the things they did to silence the truth." Charlie then squirmed, looking at Gabriel and Castiel.

"What?" Cas asked. "Is there more?"

"Guys... I don’t think-"

"I think we can handle it Char." Gabe interrupted.

"It’s about your mom and dad’s death." Charlie said in a quiet voice. She looked up to find Gabe’s hand curled against Sam’s, his eyes on Charlie as if he was going to miss whatever she was going to say if he didn’t look at her. Cas, on the other hand looked guilty and scared. As if his suspicions were gonna be true.

Gabe followed Charlie’s eyes and found his brother trying to make himself look small. Gabe turned to already find Balthazar making his way towards Cas. What he didn’t expect was Claire to huff a breath, kiss her mom on the cheek before getting off her lap and making her way to sit on Cas’ lap. As if she was exhausted from putting out all the fires in the room. Gabe smiled at her before turning to Charlie, motioning her to continue.

"Your parents death was staged by your Uncle Zachariah. With the help from your siblings." Charlie added. "Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael decided to get Zachariah to a position, making him believe they were all together, but then killed him and took over the throne in Eden while Raphael was happy to serve your brothers."

"What the fuck." Gabe gasped."All this time they blamed you Cas but it was them! How sick are those two to kill our parents just for some control and devotion?!"

Cas was silent as Gabe went on a rant about their asshole brothers. It was a while later when Cas spoke up. "Sam."

"Yes Castiel?" Sam asked with his puppy dog eyes. It was eerie, the way Cas was quiet and calm.

"What is the law for assasinating former kings and queens?"

"Um there is life sentence for 15 years... there is also a instant death pe-"

"Bobby how long will it take to expose the evidences we have against Eden and get them sentenced to death." Cas asked, getting Sam to stop abruptly. Everyone in the room (and in Terra) were genuinely a bit scared with how Cas was talking.

"If we work fast, by the time you get back." Bobby stated.

"Good." Cas got up and adjusted his hold on Claire. "I suggest we get to work. I hope the bus has WiFi that we can use and we can get our work done as we travel back."

"Are you sure love?" Balthazar asked getting up. "If Michael and Lucifer are dead, we have no one to take over Eden."

"Eden will fall under Gabe’s ruling due to the next of kin rule we have in Eden. And with Gabe being here, Eden will ultimately fall under Terra’s ruling, which is technically under my ruling." Cas answered swifty before turning to Gabe. "I suggest you and your mate get ready for responsibilities because we are taking actions, and there is no escape from taking control over Eden."

"Cassie-"

"I said no escape Gabe." Cas said before handing Claire over to Amelia. "We have left our siblings do what they want for a long time. Without Lucifer and Michael, Raphael has no authority in Purgatoria. We can help minimize the disparity in Purgatoria and further stop what Kali is doing in Paganus. We might have to team up with Tophet. Though they are notorious, they are starting to try and change. Further more, we might have to utilize their power in the underworld, to right things." Cas took a deep breathe and said. "I am not saying you are not free now that you have a job to do Gabe. I am saying this is an all-hands situation and we need from everyone we can trust. And as my brother, I trust you."

"I wasn’t going to escape stupid." Gabe said before getting up. "I was gonna ask what the plan is, which you just said."

"Son, are you sure this is going to work?" Bobby asked.

"It’s all we have Bobby." Cas replied.

"Get ready for a major showdown bitches!" Charlie exclaimed as she slapped her laptop shut.

-x-

Raphael woke up the next day as usual. Dick was somewhere god knows where. She had her own schedule for the day. One was to check on their modified sucrose and fructose products that were to be shipped out today. Economically weaken Purgatoria by ‘borrowing’ their gold banks and sharing it to her brothers, then check on the imports from Eden and so on. She never did these on her own. It was usually her goons and she got the news from her goons.

She slipped into her go-to suit and went down to talk with her goons. As she went down she realized something was off. 

"Queen." One of her goons came running towards her.

"What’s wrong?" She asked.

"There was a sudden explosion in the factories. Our sucrose and fructose supplies are all gone. And the people behind the modifying chemicals are dead." He explained in a rush.

"Well don’t we have the procedure somewhere for new scientists to share?" Raphael asked calmly, though she was fuming with anger (and panic she won’t admit having.)

"No Queen. It was the collective decision of the King and you to have only the scientists know how the formula was made. To maintain the secrecy."

_ Fuck. _ Raphael thought as she rubbed her face. "Can’t we reverse engineer the formula from the products?"

"Unfortunately the last supply of our products were in the factories. They were to be shipped out Kingdom-wide today." The man replied.

"So you are saying we are doomed." Raphael stated before standing straighter. "I will talk with the Kings of Eden and-"

A phone ringing stopped Raphael from speaking. Another one of her goons answered the phone, their face quickly morphing into shock. "Queen, the Kings of Eden are dead."

"What?! How?" Raphael asked as she ran to snatch the phone from them. "Who is this?"

‘Heyo Ninja Turtle!" 

"Gabriel." Raphael growled.

"Ooh the Alpha growl. Anyways, sad news. Our brothers are dead. Aww, tear drops." Raphael could imagine Gabe pouting dramatically. "How you ask? Well they were to be sentenced to death for being a part in our parents’ death." Gabe gasped before continuing. "Shocking right?! No, wait! Not shocking for you. Coz you were a part of it too!"

"How did you know? I was not! What are you talking about?" Raphael was in shock.

"Not being so slick there buck-o." Gabe laughed. "Anyways, even before they were given the sentencing, a serial killer attacked them. They were impatient, not gonna lie. Wanted to kill em off as soon as they got the chance."

"Got the chance?" Raphael asked.

"Hmm. But anyway, our brother’s are dead, and guess what! I am the next in kin for a kingdom so YAY, meet the new king of Eden, and their intended-mate is from Terra. So you know what this means? Drum roll! Eden is going under Terra’s control."

"No! It shouldn’t!" Raphael yelled.

"Sis, you gotta be quiet. My ears are hurting. What if you make me deaf and I can’t hear whose coming and I accidentally spill the tea that you are selling those poor bastards you are dumbing with chemicals to Paganus for Kali to abuse." Gabe then tsked. "I think I was loud."

"Gabriel I swear on-"

"Don’t worry Raphy! There is no evidence of you dumbing your citizen down now that your factories are missing. These serial killer sure is impatient..." Gabe said before laughing.

"Who is this serial killer?!" Raphael growled again.

‘Turn on the TV darling." Gabe said before hanging up.

Raphael quickly went to turn on the TV, to get assaulted by the words ‘The Warehouse Killer.’

"This just in. The Warehouse Phantom who went missing in 1994 has striked again with a massive homicide. The first record of their recent attack was in Odinus, Paganus." The TV showed a picture of the room Castiel was housed in, blurred images of mutilated bodies and blood. "Their next attack was in the food supply factories of Purgatoria, whilst at the same time, killing the Kings of Eden in a warehouse." Images of Michael and Lucifer showed up on the TV and by the knife strokes on the body, Raphael understood who had done it. "Terra and Tophet are at king extra precautions since they have not been striked yet, and they might be the next on the list. This is a message to the citizens of all Kingdoms to not explore abandoned warehouses now. Please take safety precautions-" 

Raphael switched off the TV just in time for the phone to ring. She quickly reached for the phone and pressed it to her ears.

"You asked me what I had done in my time of freedom."

"Castiel-"

"How is this sister? I am doing the right thing now." 

"How is this possible?" Raphael asked out loud, drenched in fear. Her brothers were the ones who gave her power, and now there was no one.

"I suggest you enjoy your day Raphael. We never which day is going to be the last one." The phone hung up before Raphael could question anything. She dropped the phone and alerted her goons to be on high alert as she ran back to her room, searching for anything that might be of harm to her. As soon as she was comfortable with her room, she locked herself in, vowing to never leave unless she had to.

-x-

"What are we going to do now?" Anna asked, as everyone sat in the main room.

"I say nothing." Cas replied. "Let Raphael live the est of her life in fear while we try and fix the Kingdom." Cas then turned to Anna. "You are fine with Tophet right?"

"Of course Cas. It’s better knowing Ash will be coming with me. I promise I will do my best to get Tophet to understand the Omega rights movement and implement rules properly."

"What are we doing with the Warehouse Phantom?" Jo asked. "I mean we started it, don’t we have to give it an end."

"The Warehouse Phantom will help us with demolishing the harem in Paganus, minimize the disparity in Purgatoria by stopping the Omega trades, and much more. While John and Mary used the Phantom as a means to save their dignity, we’ll use this Phantom to help save people." Cas answered. "I am thankful you all were happy with helping."

"Of course we are. Good on you to change the course of action quickly and start off with The Warehouse Phantom." Bobby replied, and everyone agreed.

"Well I filled Dean in with everything." Ellen said, ruffling Cas’ hair. "His exact words were ‘I don’t condone killing people but those bitches had it coming.’ And I agree." Ellen said.

"Well let’s just say this is the last to killing people, even though they deserved it, and start a much better and peaceful Kingdom Huh?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. "We’re back in Terra and we are starting new."

Cas smiled at everyone before drinking some water, thinking to himself how true that was. They were starting new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes! I will be starting new too with a new part! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ngl I was a bit squirmy with all the violence (my opinion! Maybe this wasn't graphic at all for yall). Again it maybe immoral or moral depending on your views. 
> 
> So Anna will be working as an Ambassador for Omega Rights in Tophet with Ash as her bodyguard!  
> Dean and Cas are unofficially the Kings right now... it will be official soon!  
> And no more problems from the Collin twins and Raphael will be dealt with better! (I love how now she is in the room and Cas is out 😂)  
> And yes, Gabe talking to Raphael (more like mocking) was something I loved writing 😆 
> 
> So anyways! Enough me typing... 
> 
> As usual, thoughts, comments, predictions, suggestions? 
> 
> Until next Wednesday (9th December not 2nd due to my finals lol) and until next PART!✌😊


End file.
